Intercambio
by Daiu Naruhina
Summary: Encuentra al hombre más fuerte allí. Entrégate a él a cambio de protección. Es la única forma en la que podrás sobrevivir.
1. Resumen

**_Encuentra al hombre más fuerte allí. Entrégate a él a cambio de protección. Es la única forma en la que podrás sobrevivir._**

Condenada por un delito menor, Hinata es sentenciada a un planeta-prisión primitivo, un hold oscuro lleno de convictos que compiten por el poder.

Su única posibilidad de sobrevivir es con Naruto, un misterioso solitario que ha ganado su territorio en la prisión a través de la inteligencia y fuerza bruta. El sexo es todo lo que ella tiene para ofrecer, así que lo utiliza.

Ella no está bajo ningún engaño aquí. Nadie es liberado, y nadie escapa. La supervivencia es todo lo que ella puede esperar, hasta Naruto.


	2. Capítulo I

**_El Hombre más fuerte_**

_Encuentra al hombre más fuerte allí. Entrégate a él a cambio de protección. Es la única forma en que podrás sobrevivir._

Las palabras seguían resonando en la cabeza de Hinata. Sabía que habían estado pensadas para ser una amabilidad, y en sus entrañas sabía que eran verdaderas. Pero la hicieron querer gritar de todos modos.

Genus 6 era un planeta prisión.

No era una colonia penal. La Coalición había renunciado a ellas hace mucho tiempo, cuando demasiados exiliados lograron escapar y volver a planetas civilizados… a veces incluso tan lejos como a la Tierra.

Así que en lugar de colonias, la Coalición había asignado planetas que de otra manera serían inhabitables como primitivas e ineludibles prisiones.

La superficie de Genus 6 estaba cubierta por un océano volátil que era tóxico para la vida humana. La contención de la prisión estaba construida debajo de ese océano. Incluso si un convicto lograra atravesar las barreras estructurales y a los guardias, no habría forma de sobrevivir en el océano.

Genus 6 era un infierno, en lo que respectaba a Hinata.

Había varios planetas prisión en la Coalición, y Hinata nunca había pensado en ellos ni un segundo. Había escuchado historias terroríficas, sobre personas injustamente encarceladas y permanente enjauladas, como animales. Historias como esas no eran inusuales. El Consejo de la Coalición, el cuerpo rector del espacio civilizado, compuesto por representantes de todos los planetas principales, no era conocido por usar la autoridad de una forma justa o progresista.

Pero no era algo en lo que Hinata hubiera perdido el tiempo o su indignación.

La vida apestaba a veces. La Coalición apestaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Y no había nada que cualquiera pudiera hacer al respecto.

Entonces se ocupó de sus propios asuntos y voló sus expediciones bajo el radar de la Coalición. Los arqueólogos no eran especialmente valorados en la actualidad, ya que no proporcionaban poder ni dinero para aquellos que tenían autoridad. Sin embargo, por lo general eran ignorados.

Que era la forma en que Hinata siempre lo había preferido.

Estaba en el personal de una universidad de la Tierra, pero no había estado en el campus durante casi cuatro años. Dedicó todo su tiempo a sus excavaciones… generalmente en oscuros planetas antiguos donde la civilización había desaparecido siglos atrás. Se había quedado huérfana de niña y había sido criada por su abuela que había muerto hace diez años. Nunca tuvo muchos amigos. Sus colegas de profesión eran todo lo que necesitaba como compañía.

En la mayoría de los casos, solo quería que la dejaran sola para hacer su trabajo.

Y lo había estado durante los ocho años transcurridos desde que obtuvo su título. Hasta que eligió el lugar equivocado para excavar.

Todas las excavaciones arqueológicas tenían que ser aprobadas por la Coalición mucho antes de que el proyecto se pusiera en marcha. Hinata había pasado por toda la burocracia necesaria, y había recibido permiso para su trabajo en el Palacio Imperial de Karna. Y, si había supuesto que el permiso había sido extendido a los terrenos que rodeaban el Palacio, ese había sido su error.

Un error por el que pagaría por el resto de su vida.

Una vida que podría no durar mucho tiempo.

No había condenas leves en la Coalición. Todos los crímenes oficiales eran tratados de la misma manera: desde un allanamiento al asesinato. Si un crimen no era una amenaza para la autoridad de la Coalición o sus recursos, generalmente era ignorado. Así que Hinata había asumido que debía haber habido algún tipo de cuartel encubierto de la Coalición en Karna o el incumplimiento de las reglas y traspasar los terrenos limitados nunca habría sido procesado.

Sin embargo, fue enjuiciada y condenada sumariamente.

Luego fue sentenciada a prisión en Genus 6, el planeta prisión más cercano a Karna.

No había términos específicos en las sentencias de cárcel para la Coalición. Quienes entraban en ellas, nunca salían.

Otro recluso había sido trasladado con ella a Genus 6… un sórdido hombre de mediana edad con cabello ralo y una repugnante sonrisa. El transporte aterrizó en el agua, ya que no había otra manera de aterrizar en Genus 6. La nave espacial debía haber sido diseñada para ser un sumergible, ya que luego se sumergió hasta la estructura carcelaria bajo el océano.

Después de acoplarse, el otro prisionero y ella fueron transportados a la principal sala de guardia. La habitación era asquerosa… sucia y con un fuerte olor rancio de sudor y débilmente de orina. Estaban esposados con grilletes mecanizados mientras se arreglaba el papeleo y Hinata se estremeció con disgusto por el hedor y las lascivas sugerencias que su compañero prisionero seguía murmurando sobre de cómo planeaba tomarla a ella cuando finalmente fueran arrojados a la prisión principal que les esperaba.

Había estado en shock durante los últimos dos días desde que se había enterado de cuál sería su destino. La conmoción fue una bendición, ya que le había impedido procesar por completo lo que iba a sucederle aquí.

Parecía haber una docena de guardias en la habitación, pero la atención de Hinata estaba en el hombre que parecía estar al cargo. Se presentó bruscamente a los oficiales del transporte como Itachi y le dio a Hinata y al otro preso una inspección superficial.

Itachi debería tener unos cuarenta años, con cabello oscuro, encanecido ligeramente, rasgos fuertes y ojos negros afilados. No tenía la calidad de crudeza de los otros guardias, pero estaba todo en el negocio, sin suavidad en su expresión.

Apenas pareció notar a Hinata, pero algunos de los otros guardias lo hicieron, comiéndosela con los ojos o haciendo comentarios groseros sobre su cuerpo.

No era ninguna reina de belleza o símbolo sexual. Tenía un buen cuerpo, cabello negro azulado y rizado y ojos lilas grisáceos. Nada sobre ella era particularmente extraordinario, pero era una mujer básicamente atractiva en un entorno donde eso era claramente raro.

Nunca se había sentido tan objeto en su vida, y el terror que había estado contenido por el impacto de su incomprensión estaba comenzando a tomar forma en sus entrañas.

Esto era real. Era realmente una presa, a punto de ser arrojada a la prisión con un par de cientos de ásperos y violentos delincuentes. Sin piedad y sin protección.

Tendría suerte si sobrevivía una noche.

—Tal vez deberíamos hacerle un test de conducción antes de entregarla abajo a los animales —dijo uno de los guardias, apuntando a Hinata ofensivamente.

Itachi se acercó a él y le dio un golpe en la mandíbula… el gesto fue más efectivo debido a su perfecta suavidad.

—Esa es la manera de perder tu puesto. No somos responsables por lo que ellos hacen en el Hold, pero somos responsables de lo que suceda fuera.

Las palabras no fueron de mucha ayuda para Hinata, que estaba a punto de ser arrojada al Hold.

—No te preocupes —dijo su sórdido compañero de prisión—. Yo me ocuparé del test de conducción.

Para decepción de Hinata, Itachi no golpeó al asqueroso. En cambio, con calma la empujó hacia lo que parecía ser un pequeño vehículo blindado.

Fue entonces cuando se inclinó para murmurar en su oído las palabras que lo cambiaron todo.

—Encuentra al hombre más fuerte allí —dijo Itachi—. Entrégate a él a cambio de protección. Es la única forma en que podrás sobrevivir.

El consejo tenía sentido. Nunca sería capaz de protegerse a sí misma. No en un lugar como este. Si no buscaba la protección de alguien que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para dársela, sería literalmente desgarrada.

Pero la alternativa era igualmente desagradable. Entregarse a uno de los prisioneros, convirtiéndose en una especie de esclava sexual voluntaria, sonaba como si fuera peor que la muerte.

No tuvo tiempo de detenerse en el dilema por mucho tiempo. Una vez que también introdujeron al asqueroso en el vehículo, la puerta se cerró e Itachi se sentó frente a los controles.

El vehículo bajó a una sala cavernosa.

El Hold.

Tan pronto como aterrizaron, Hinata se dio cuenta de por qué el vehículo estaba fuertemente armado. Un solo guardia no se atrevería a entrar en el Hold sin una seria defensa.

Las prisiones como esta no tenían celdas asignadas individualmente, y no había separación de géneros. Todos estaban libres.

Un caos masivo. Una pesadilla de violencia y poder primitivo. La supervivencia se basaba en la destreza física y las alianzas estratégicas.

Los débiles y los que estaban sin protección morían de hambre, eran asesinados, agredidos o violados.

Eso podría pasarle muy fácilmente a ella.

—Os llevaré alrededor del Hold para que podáis ver el diseño —explicó Itachi—, antes de dejaros salir.

Una vez más, Hinata se dio cuenta que fue un gesto de bondad, algo que no era necesario, darle a los nuevos prisioneros tiempo para entender las cosas antes de que tuvieran que lidiar con la llegada inicial.

Tan pronto como sus ojos se adaptaron a la luz débil del Hold, Hinata puedo ver que la estructura había sido una vez configurada más como una prisión más tradicional. Había filas de celdas que recubrían las paredes a ambos lados y con tres niveles de ellas. Sin embargo, pocas eran las que tenían puertas o barrotes por lo que no mantendrían a uno dentro o a los otros fuera.

Echando un vistazo de refilón a una de las celdas abiertas, vio a un hombre desnudo arrodillado con el pene de otro hombre en su boca.

Apartó la mirada de inmediato, sintiendo la bilis subir a su garganta.

¿Qué le iba a pasar aquí?

—Los alimentos llegan dos veces al día —explicó Itachi con desinterés—. Son enviados a través del vertedero, allí. —Hizo un gesto hacia el centro de la pared posterior—. Obviamente, no lo hace todo de manera uniforme.

Hinata no tenía dudas al respecto. No se dividiría de forma individual en porciones, por lo que los más fuertes podrían tomar lo que quisieran, dejando el resto para que los demás se conformaran con lo que quedaba.

Itachi se detuvo delante de una gran celda, dos veces más grande que las demás. Mirando hacia dentro, Hinata comprendió que era porque el muro entre dos celdas había sido derribado para hacerla más amplia.

—Ese es Toneri. Es alguien a quién prestar atención. — Itachi miró hacia atrás, dándole a Hinata una mirada significativa.

Hinata miró más detenidamente y vio a un guapo hombre de cabello plata, tumbado en una cama. Estaba vestido con unos pantalones y camiseta, y parecía estar hablando con alguien. Notó que había tres mujeres en la celda grande… todas en distintos estados de desnudez, y Hinata comprendió por qué Itachi le había lanzado esa mirada.

Este debía ser el macho alfa del Hold. Ya tenía a tres mujeres bajo su protección. También sería la elección obvia para Hinata.

No podía ver muy bien a las mujeres. Una de las más cercanas a ella llevaba un vestido, hecho jirones y revelador. Probablemente en algún momento había sido atractiva, pero ahora parecía sucia, prematuramente vieja y usada.

Experimentó otra oleada de náuseas y trató de pelear con su creciente pánico.

—Baños —dijo Itachi, apuntando hacia la derecha. Una entrada sin puerta conducía a lo que debían haber sido los baños principales.

Hinata jadeó cuando vio a un hombre siendo golpeado por otros dos, justo en frente de ellos.

Sin embargo, no había razón para sorprenderse. Esto era lo que sucedía en un planeta prisión.

Itachi no pareció darse cuenta de la pelea y se mantuvo dirigiendo el vehículo alrededor del perímetro del Hold.

Estaban llegando al final del lado opuesto cuando Hinata notó que una celda en particular se activaba sola.

Era del mismo tamaño que todas las demás, excepto que tenía barras de metal intactas y una puerta que funcionaba. Mirando a través de los barrotes, notó un hombre enorme haciendo flexiones con un brazo.

Tenía una piel color oliva, y su cabello rubio estaba rapado cerca del cuero cabelludo en la parte de la nuca y un poco mas largo en la coronilla. Era realmente grande, alto, hombros anchos, brazos y piernas musculosos, y llevaba una camiseta gastada y sin mangas.

Algo sobre él la fascinó, y lo miró fijamente mientras Itachi explicaba algo sobre un sistema de recompensas por "buen comportamiento".

El hombre terminó sus flexiones y se levantó, acercándose a los barrotes para mirar al vehículo. Su cara no era clásicamente hermosa, pero la amplia frente, los pómulos altos y la mandíbula cuadrada parecían poderosos y convincentes.

—¿Quién es ese? —preguntó Hinata.

Itachi miró al hombre.

—Nunca da su nombre. Ha estado aquí desde hace un año. Es un solitario. Se mantiene a sí mismo.

Hinata miró más atentamente y se dio cuenta de que el hombre debía de ser capaz de encerrarse en su celda, lo cual tenía que ser un verdadero privilegio en un lugar como este. También observó que había una puerta en la parte posterior de su celda y vio el borde de lo que parecía ser un primitivo inodoro en el interior.

Este hombre tenía la única celda con un aseo privado en todo el Hold.

Este hecho le dijo a Hinata algo que necesitaba saber.

—Y esto es todo —dijo Itachi, dándole la vuelta al vehículo hacia el lugar por donde habían venido—. Es hora de desembarcar.

Lo cual era una forma educada de decir que ahora iban a ser arrojados al Hold.

Su mente de repente se convirtió en un borrón frenético. Apenas podía respirar, y mucho menos seguir unos movimientos distintos cuando la puerta trasera del vehículo se abrió y la depositaron a ella y al asqueroso en el duro y frío suelo.

La puerta se cerró inmediatamente por detrás de ellos, y luego sus esposas cayeron al suelo ruidosamente cuando Itachi las abrió de forma remota.

Hinata sacudió sus manos, restableciendo la circulación. Fue liberada de los grilletes.

Pero ahora estaba en más peligro que nunca en su vida.

El vehículo moviéndose había llamado la atención de todos, y ya estaban empezando a acercarse otros prisioneros, la mayoría de ellos con los ojos muy abiertos y sucios, más como bestias que como hombres.

Estaba tan concentrada en el peligro inminente y su creciente terror que no se dio cuenta de cómo el asqueroso se había lanzado hacia ella.

Hizo un rápido agarre hacia su pecho, quizás pensando que sería mejor agarrar mientras pudiera, antes de que se acercara una competencia más fuerte.

Hinata reaccionó instintivamente. Le dio una patada lateral fuerte, aterrizando precisamente en la ingle. No estaba físicamente indefensa.

Su trabajo requería trabajo físico, y siempre había estado en buena forma: su cuerpo era esbelto, delgado y en forma. También sabía algunos movimientos básicos de autodefensa, como cualquier mujer independiente si viajaba sola por las afueras del espacio de la Coalición.

Con un gruñido estrangulado, el asqueroso se dobló. Ella apuntó otra patada, ésta a su cara, que tenía fácil acceso por estar inclinado.

Su pie aterrizó en su boca y mandíbula, golpeándolo hacia atrás.

Él dio un grito de agonía.

Ojalá le hubiera saltado algunos dientes, pero su patada no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para ello.

Su fácil victoria sobre su compañero prisionero provocó un murmullo de respuestas a través del Hold. También hubo algunas risas burlonas… con suerte dirigidas al asqueroso, y algunos silbidos apreciativos.

No se dejó engañar. No iba a superar esto por sí sola. El tipo al que había golpeado había sido un escuálido cobarde. No tendría ninguna oportunidad contra al menos la mitad de los hombres que vio dando vueltas a su alrededor.

—Un coño —dijo una voz nasal—. Ya es hora de que tengamos uno nuevo.

Hinata se obligó a sí misma a no enfermarse.

Recordó las palabras de Itachi.

Encontrar al hombre más fuerte aquí. Necesitaba encontrar al hombre más fuerte aquí.

El primer hombre que vio claramente era aterrador. Al menos treinta centímetros más alto que ella y hecho como un toro con un pecho de gran tamaño y unos brazos desagradablemente fornidos. Tenía una larga trenza anaranjada en la espalda, y su pecho desnudo estaba cubierto de tatuajes.

Se acercó a ella, mirándola de arriba a abajo con una mirada objetiva que la hizo sentir como si estuviera desnuda.

— Toneri la querrá —dijo alguien desde un costado.

El hombre volvió la cabeza con una burla, como si desafiara a cualquiera que pudiera afirmar que Toneri tenía un mayor reclamo por ella que él.

—¿Cómo eres con tu boca? —preguntó. Se volvió para inmovilizarla con una mirada despiadada.

Hinata tragó duro. Con su boca tan seca que no podía hablar, y su corazón martilleando contra su pecho, tan dolorosamente, que pensó que podría explotar.

Este hombre se la comería viva.

No habría ningún rescate milagroso en este lugar. Sin autoridad para mantener ningún tipo de orden. Su única posibilidad de supervivencia era ser más inteligente que nadie.

Y aliarse exactamente con la persona adecuada.

Ese hombre, según todas las apariencias, se acercaba incluso ahora, jactándose con el tipo de autoridad segura que mostraba su posición en esta comunidad primitiva.

La ropa de Toneri estaba en mejor forma que la de cualquier otra persona. También parecía bien alimentado y descansado, que no era el caso de al menos la mitad de la gente que podía ver desde donde estaba.

Tenía una especie de séquito: algunos hombres actuaban como guardaespaldas y las mujeres que había notado antes.

Había conocido a algunos de su tipo. Arrogantes, con derecho a ello, seguros de sus propias habilidades físicas. El tipo de macho alfa superficial que puedes encontrar en todas las naves, bares y gimnasios en el espacio de la Coalición.

—¿Ibas a hacer alguna jugada por ella, Jirōbō? —preguntó Toneri, mirando al otro hombre con una actitud erizada de testosterona.

Era una batalla silenciosa: un duelo sin palabras de poder e intimidación.

Hinata miró sin respirar, preguntándose si Jirōbō retrocedería o si realmente pelearían por ella.

No era una fantasía romántica. Era más como un espantoso horror.

Ambos la usarían simplemente hasta que estuviera totalmente agotada.

Toneri podría no ser tan innatamente brutal como Jirōbō parecía ser, pero era completamente egoísta, podía decirlo a partir del primer vistazo, y no se había convertido en el macho alfa de aquí tratando a las otras personas como a seres humanos.

Jirōbō finalmente retrocedió, murmurando algo por lo bajo mientras se alejaba con disgusto.

Hinata apenas se sintió aliviada. Al menos una pelea hubiera retrasado lo inevitable.

Pero lo inevitable se acercaba rápidamente. Toneri se acercó a ella, y sus ojos se arrastraron sobre su cuerpo, desde sus rizos hacia sus sensatos zapatos.

—¿Eres una puta? —preguntó suavemente.

—No. —Estaba tan sorprendida por la pregunta que logró hablar sobre la textura rancia en su boca.

—Bien. No lo hago con prostitutas, aunque por lo general son todas las que tenemos aquí. Tienes un buen cuerpo, que es lo único que necesita una mujer. Dos opciones. —Sus ojos, de un azul muy oscuro, se estrecharon cuando explicó—. Sé mi mujer. Haz lo que te digo. Te mantendré a salvo. O, si te niegas, te entregaré al resto de ellos.

Hizo un gesto hacia "el resto de ellos". La mente de Hinata estaba demasiado borrosa para diferenciar las caras distintas, pero el resto de los prisioneros parecían estar acechando al fondo, como una manada hambrienta de lobos.

—Se turnarán para usarte hasta que se aburran. No durarás toda la noche.

Sabía que sus palabras finales no eran una exageración. Era posible que algún macho alfa menor intentara tomarla como suya, pero probablemente no sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerla a salvo de los demás por mucho tiempo.

—¿Cuál es tu decisión? —exigió Toneri, pareciendo un poco molesto por su vacilación.

Este era el momento. El que decidiría su destino.

El sentido común, la presión social, y casi todas las pruebas le decían que aceptara la oferta de Toneri.

Dejar que la follara. Permitir que la mantuviera viva.

Miró alrededor de la prisión una vez más, y sus ojos aterrizaron en la celda cerrada del hombre solitario cuyo nombre Itachi no sabía. En la parte de atrás de su mente, había notado que él había salido a mirar cuando ella había puesto en su sitio al asqueroso hace un minuto.

Ahora estaba de pie en silencio, con una mano descansando sueltamente sobre un barrote.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos durante unos segundos, y vio algo allí que no había visto en nadie de aquí.

No era amabilidad, o piedad, o misericordia, o algo suave.

Realmente no podía ponerle nombre a lo que había visto, pero le recordaba a la independencia.

Se volvió hacia Toneri.

Él estaba esperando, con una sonrisa satisfecha en su atractivo rostro, como si nunca dudara de cuál sería su respuesta.

Eso lo decidió. Ignoró su razón y siguió a su instinto.

Giró sobre sus talones y pateó de nuevo, esta vez aterrizando el golpe justo en el duro y plano estómago de Toneri.

Él gruñó y dio un paso atrás, más por la sorpresa que por un verdadero dolor.

Fue una buena patada, pero no había forma de que pudiera superarlo físicamente.

—No te quiero a ti, o a ellos —dijo en voz alta, girando su cabeza para mirar al solitario en su celda, dándole una mirada significativa que solo podía esperar que él respondiera.

Una ola de furia transformó la cara de Toneri, intensificándose cuando otros prisioneros comenzaron a reírse un poco.

Avanzó hacia ella como un animal al acecho.

—Vamos a ir con la tercera alternativa —espetó—. Voy a tomarte primero y luego tiraré lo que quede de ti al resto de ellos.

No era una amenaza en vano. Sabía que iba a hacerlo. Sería golpeada y violada, y luego entregada a los otros que se aprovecharían de ella una y otra vez.

Volvió a mirar hacia atrás al solitario y sintió una ola de absoluta desesperación cuando vio que él había vuelto la espalda. A ella. Al resto de la prisión.

No iba a responder después de todo.

Significaba que no había absolutamente ninguna esperanza para ella.

Tragó el aire a través del nudo en su garganta que la estrangulaba y se giró hacia Toneri con el último pedazo de valor que poseía.

Parecía que había apostado por el hombre equivocado.

Tontamente. Impulsivamente. Y ahora iba a enfrentar las consecuencias.

Toneri hizo un intento para agarrar su cabello, que estaba peinado en una coleta desmañada. Se sacudió lejos pero no lo suficientemente rápido.

Agarró un puñado de pelo y lo usó para arrastrarla más cerca de él, el tirón en su cuero cabelludo fue tan brutal que quería llorar.

No lloró. En su lugar, luchó ciegamente, haciendo todo lo que pudo para darle un rodillazo en la ingle. Consiguió dar el golpe de refilón, uno que le hizo bufar, pero que no fue lo suficientemente eficaz como para conseguir que la soltara.

Las uñas de ella lo arañaron en el pecho, tratando de profundizar lo suficiente como para hacerle daño. Sin embargo, sus luchas fueron inútiles, como había sabido que serían.

La retorció hasta que su espalda estuvo contra su pecho y su poderoso brazo la aprisionó por la cintura.

Entonces, algo sucedió. De repente fue liberada, tropezando con un gemido de sorpresa, dolor y alivio.

Se dio la vuelta para ver al solitario parado delante de un Toneri jadeante, al que debió haberle dado un puñetazo en el costado.

—Qué coño —dijo Toneri con voz ronca, mirando con asombro al otro hombre—. ¿De verdad quieres reclamar a esta pequeña zorra?

El solitario no dijo nada. Su expresión era estoica, inmóvil, y sus ojos nunca abandonaron los de Toneri.

Cuando Toneri basculó hacia él, el hombre atrapó su puño y comenzó a girar el brazo de Toneri alrededor de su espalda. Toneri no era un debilucho, por lo que la fuerza física en el movimiento fue tan impactante como impresionante.

Toneri logró alejarse y golpeó el abdomen del otro hombre.

Consiguió dar el golpe, pero no obtuvo ningún efecto evidente. El otro tipo siguió viniendo, atacando a Toneri con su brazo y pierna, dejándolo doblado y sin aliento.

Nadie interfirió. Debía ser una especie de código de honor arcaico entre criminales.

Todo el Hold zumbaba de asombro en reacción a la escena, pero Hinata no podía apartar la mirada de los dos hombres peleando.

Todavía estaba aterrorizada, pero por una razón diferente ahora.

Sabía qué hombre iba a ganar esta pelea.

Solo tenía miedo a lo que sucedería después, cuando tuviera que entregarse a él.

El solitario volvió a girar y esta vez falló, ya que Toneri finalmente consiguió hacer un buen movimiento. Le dio un golpe en la cara al tipo, y su puño rozó el lateral de su mandíbula, dejando una estela de sangre a su paso.

Después de eso, fue una lucha primitiva desesperada, en el que era imposible identificar los distintos movimientos. Los dos hombres estaban bien a la par, forcejando en una maraña de extremidades durante varios minutos antes de que el solitario diera el golpe final.

Toneri yacía en el suelo, sangriento y jadeante. El solitario quedó de pie, no en gran forma, pero siguió tan estoico y silencioso como siempre estuvo mientras caminaba hacia Hinata.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y ella notó que tenía un sorprendente tono azul en su oscuro rostro. Tragó saliva e intentó decir algo, pero no se le ocurrió nada que decir.

Los otros criminales se hicieron a un lado, claramente intimidados por el hombre que acababa de derrotar a su alfa.

Había sido un riesgo, pero Hinata había pensado que funcionaría.

Él no tenía la celda más grande, pero tenía la mejor con barrotes y aseo privado. Habría tenido que derrotar a otros para ganarla. Solo porque no se mezclara en la deformada comunidad que constituía la prisión no significaba que no fuera el más capaz de hacerle frente.

No tenía esperanzas de que fuera amable, gentil o amoroso. Pero mirándolo no sentía náuseas como cuando miraba a todos los demás que había visto allí.

Si iba a follar con alguien, iba a ser con él.

No dijo una palabra mientras se ponía frente a ella, y después de un minuto tomó la parte de atrás de su camisa en su mano y usó su agarre para arrastrarla hacia su celda. Él había entendido el acuerdo tácito tanto como ella lo había hecho.

Caminó con él voluntariamente, aunque claramente no tenía muchas opciones en el asunto. Fue un poco más rudo de lo que se sentía cómoda cuando la empujó en su celda y entró después.

Cerró la puerta de barrotes detrás de ellos. El clic de la cerradura fue horrible y un alivio.

Ahora estaba encerrada en esta celda con un criminal sin nombre.

Pero al menos el resto de ellos fueron bloqueados fuera.

La celda no era muy grande. Había espacio suficiente para una cama con un delgado colchón, sujeta a la pared, una mesa de metal con un cajón, también sujeto a la pared, y un objeto voluminoso cubierto con una sábana hecha jirones en una esquina. Había también un viejo lavabo maltratado en la esquina opuesta que parecía tener agua… otro lujo raro en este agujero del infierno.

Se paró en medio del suelo y esperó, algo dentro de ella se estremeció.

El hombre hizo un gesto hacia el pequeño rincón del retrete.

—Puedes usarlo.

Su voz era cortante y brusca, y su mirada totalmente inexpresiva.

Cojeó hacia el baño, un poco dolorida de su enfrentamiento con Toneri.

—Gracias. —Lo decía en serio. No importa cuán abrupta fuera la oferta, era un gesto generoso. Se estremeció ante la idea de tener que enfrentar el horror del baño compartido donde estaría amenazada a cada momento.

Cuando entró al baño, fue brutalmente consciente del hecho de que no había puerta. Así que estuvo agradecida de que él no se quedara y mirara cómo avanzaba, algo a lo que podría haber insistido.

En lugar de eso, se alejó, y lo oyó abrir el grifo en el lavabo.

El aseo era uno arcaico que funcionaba con cañerías, pero apenas iba a quejarse mientras se vaciaba. Cuando salió, vio que el hombre estaba inclinado sobre el lavabo y se estaba salpicando agua sobre la cara.

Incluso tenía un par de toallas. Se preguntó cómo habría conseguido poner sus manos en ellas.

—¿Está bien tu cara? —Le preguntó débilmente, cuando lo notó que se limpiaba la sangre.

—Está bien.

Seguro que no era un gran conversador.

—Soy Hinata. —No tenía ni idea de lo que se suponía que iba a hacer. Sus rodillas estaban débiles, así que se dejó caer en el borde de la cama.

—De acuerdo.

Parpadeó. ¿Ni siquiera iba a decirle su nombre?

—Gracias —dijo, tratando de hablar con claridad, a pesar de sus nervios—, por tu ayuda. Quiero decir, por…

Se giró y la miró.

El hombre era puro físico. Su cabello claro afeitado enfatizaba la esculpida curva de su cráneo. Su piel aceitunada (debía ser natural, ya que no había sol aquí que bronceara) estaba cubierta por un brillo de sudor. Llevaba el tipo de camiseta sin mangas que su abuela había llamado "wife-beater", y mostraba sus impresionantes hombros y los músculos ondulantes en sus brazos. Sus bien desgastados pantalones colgaban bajos en sus delgadas caderas. Su gran construcción era también natural, y, aunque obviamente estaba en excelente forma, no parecía falso ni exagerado como Jirōbō.

Sus facciones eran demasiado cinceladas, y su expresión demasiado impasible para ser etiquetado como tradicionalmente guapo.

Pero el poder y masculinidad irradiaban de él en oleadas.

—¿Crees que te ayudé a salir de eso por la bondad de mi corazón?

Era la frase más larga que le había escuchado pronunciar, e hizo que su corazón saltara a su garganta.

—Uh, no, pero todavía estoy agradecida.

—No lo agradezcas. Estoy obteniendo algo a cambio. —Sus ojos azules parecían atravesarla—. ¿Cierto?

Ella tragó saliva.

—Cierto.

Ni por un minuto había esperado que él le diera generosamente un pase. Por supuesto, iba a tener que follar con él.

Él dio tres pasos hasta que estuvo de pie junto a la cama, directamente frente a donde estaba sentada.

—Quítate la camisa.

Hinata jadeó y dirigió su mirada a los barrotes de la celda. Los otros prisioneros aún estaban afuera, algunos descaradamente mirándolos.

Él siguió su mirada.

—No hay privacidad aquí. Te acostumbrarás.

Cuando no dijo nada más, se dio cuenta de que iba a tener que lidiar con la vergüenza. Con dedos temblorosos comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la parte delantera de la camisa.

El hombre la miró. Su rostro no cambió, pero creyó ver algo casi hambriento en su mirada cuando se atrevió a volver a mirarlo a los ojos.

Cuando se desabotonó la camisa, se la quitó lentamente sobre los hombros, quedando solo en su camisola elástica.

—Eso también —ordenó el hombre, su voz aún más baja y más gruesa que antes.

Bien podría terminar con esto. Hinata giró sobre la cama para no exponer sus pechos a ninguna persona que pasara y tiró de la camisola sobre su cabeza.

Sus pechos desnudos se sacudieron ligeramente con el movimiento. Tenía una figura extraordinariamente voluptuosa. Sus extremidades eran largas y delgadas, y siempre había sido bastante atlética. Sus pechos eran firmes y redondeados, por lo que esperaba que no estuviera decepcionado.

Estaba casi tan aterrorizada de que decidiera que no se molestaría con ella como lo estaba de que la follara.

No pareció estar decepcionado, aunque era casi imposible leer nada en su rostro. Se inclinó hacia abajo, empujándola abajo sobre su espalda en la cama. Alcanzó y ahuecó sus pechos no acariciándolos, tanto como sintiéndolos. Su mirada devoraba su figura medio desnuda.

Trató de bloquear las crudas risas que venían de fuera de la celda.

Al menos su cuerpo ahora protegía su desnudez para cualquiera de los extraños.

Sus manos eran grandes, con callos, y parecían ásperas contra su piel. Sus pezones se habían alargado por el aire fresco y su tacto, pero estaba demasiado asustada, para sentir ningún placer.

Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente mientras él deslizaba sus manos de sus pechos a su vientre plano.

Cuando sus dedos engancharon alrededor de la cinturilla de su pantalón, no pudo retener un pequeño gemido de miedo.

Él hizo una pausa, y sus ojos volvieron a su rostro.

—No me excito con el dolor —murmuró.

Hinata tragó saliva y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciéndole. Era un consuelo. Más consuelo del que había esperado.

No iba a hacerle daño. Al menos, no de forma intencionada.

Podría follar con él. Había follado antes a hombres que no conocía mucho. El último hombre con el que había dormido había sido hace dos años, un rollo de una noche con un hombre que había conocido en un bar. Le había dejado una sensación desagradable, y había intentado evitar enredos sexuales desde entonces. Nunca había tenido ninguna esperanza de enamorarse en un romance tradicional, por lo que no había sido tan difícil prescindir de ello.

Tenía deseos sexuales como todos los demás, pero había formas más sencillas de lidiar con ellos.

Había pasado un tiempo para ella, pero podía joder con este hombre. Era una mejor elección que cualquiera allí. No era feo, ni nauseabundo, y no parecía dispuesto a lastimarla o humillarla.

Tomó algunas respiraciones lentas y profundas, y asintió hacia él.

Debió tomarlo como un signo de aceptación porque volvió a desabrocharle los pantalones.

Ella levantó sus caderas para que pudiera quitárselos con sus bragas.

El hombre bajó la mirada a su ingle, y la mirada de hambre apareció de nuevo en sus ojos.

Hinata jadeó nerviosamente, tratando de que su cuerpo se relajara. Él se inclinó y separó sus pliegues íntimos, presionando el pulgar contra su clítoris.

Ella hizo un pequeño maullido en respuesta, sintiendo un surrealista tipo de incredulidad de que esto realmente le estuviera sucediendo.

Usando su pulgar para frotar su clítoris en pequeños círculos, el hombre siguió devorando su cuerpo con su mirada.

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Intentando excitarla para que estuviera lo suficientemente húmeda como para que pudiera penetrarla cómodamente.

—Frótate tus pechos —dijo, siguiendo el masaje con ese pulgar.

Obedeció, ruborizada por la vergüenza, pero dándose cuenta de que era una buena idea. Cuando más húmeda estuviera, sería mejor. En realidad era un gesto generoso por su parte.

Podría haberla penetrado en seco y comenzar a bombear.

Muchos hombres lo harían.

Giró sus pezones entre sus dedos y pulgares, y sintió los tirones en su coño en respuesta. Se obligó a respirar lentamente, tomando profundas inhalaciones y largas exhalaciones.

Su pulgar en su clítoris ayudó y su cuerpo finalmente comenzó a relajarse. Sintió el comienzo de una presión entres sus piernas, aunque su corazón todavía palpitaba brutalmente en su pecho.

El hombre reajustó su mano, deslizando su dedo en su coño para probar su disposición. Estaba un poco mojada ahora, y la sensación de su dedo dentro de ella, combinada con su pulgar sobre su clítoris y su propia caricia en sus pechos, causó para su sorpresa una repentina sacudida de placer.

Jadeó y se arqueó ligeramente, su boca abriéndose para respirar.

Él gruñó y retiró la mano que tenía entre sus piernas.

—Joder. —Algo caliente había ardido en su mirada, y comenzó a buscar a tientas las fijaciones de sus pantalones.

Hinata lo miró, dándose cuenta con un apretón en su vientre de que él no podía esperar más.

Liberó su pene, aunque Hinata no miró abajo, temerosa de que ver una parte tan íntima de su cuerpo la llevara a un ataque de ansiedad.

Luego se colocó entre sus piernas y alineó su erección en su entrada.

Todavía no estaba muy mojada, así que usó su saliva para deslizarla sobre su verga antes de metérsela en la vagina.

Él era grande, y ella estaba apretada. E incluso con sus intentos de hacerlo más fácil, el estiramiento de sus paredes internas fue intenso e incómodo.

Hinata gimió, sus manos volando hasta agarrarse a la almohada que tenía debajo de la cabeza.

—Joder, estás apretada. —Su cara se retorció y su cabeza se sacudió hacia un lado, su aliento se atascó en su garganta—. ¿Bien?

Ella no podía decir que no. Este era su pago por protegerla y dejarla sobrevivir. Tomó dos largas respiraciones profundas, desando que sus músculos internos se relajaran contra la penetración.

—Sí.

Él deslizó sus caderas hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante nuevamente en un pequeño empuje experimental. Su pene se movió con bastante facilidad dentro de ella y la incomodidad se alivió algo.

Él se había apoyado sobre sus brazos extendidos, manteniendo su pecho lejos del de ella. Como tenía espacio, Hinata metió su mano entre sus pelvis para poder frotarse el clítoris.

La estimulación tuvo el efecto inmediato de distraerla del intenso estiramiento. Así que cuando él comenzó a golpear de verdad, no fue doloroso, ni desagradable.

Estaba jadeando encima de ella y sudando, e hizo suaves gruñidos cada vez que levantaba sus caderas hacia adelante.

Hinata dobló sus rodillas más hacia arriba y frotó su clítoris duro y rápido. No estaba mal. Podía hacer esto. Era un hombre atractivo, masculino, y se lo estaba tomando con calma. Quizás finalmente, podría incluso disfrutarlo.

Entonces miró sobre su hombro construido poderosamente y notó a algunos prisioneros de pie delante de la celda mirando descaradamente como la follaba.

Gimió de nuevo, su cuerpo ruborizado por el calor de la mortificación, cuando imaginó lo que estaban viendo.

El hombre se detuvo con un tirón en su respiración ante el sonido lastimoso que hizo. Debió darse cuenta lo que ella había notado.

Con un sonido gutural, sacudió su cabeza hacia atrás fulminando con la mirada a los mirones.

—Largaros. —Soltó, la palabra casi gruñida.

Retrocedieron.

Hinata sintió la más rara sensación en su pecho. Un tipo de satisfacción extraña e inquietante. Que todos los demás le tenían miedo, y que la estaba follando.

—Gracias —susurró, extendiéndose por debajo de él, y tratando de aflojar sus músculos un poco más.

No respondió excepto con un seco asentimiento. Luego comenzó a bombear de nuevo.

Esta vez, cuando comenzó a masajear su clítoris, sintió que su coño se apretaba en respuesta. De repente se dio cuenta de que probablemente debería tratar de ser una mejor follada, para que no decidiera que no era lo suficientemente agradable como para molestarse con ella, trató de mover sus caderas un poco, igualando su ritmo a los empujones constantes de él.

Jadeó y se arqueó cuando sintió otro tirón de placer bajar a su coño.

—¡Joder! —gritó él, su rostro se retorció nuevamente mientras se detenía con su pene enterrado dentro de ella.

Hinata estaba jadeando ahora, y sus labios se separaron cuando alzó la mirada hacia él.

—Qu… —comenzó. Parecía que él estaba sufriendo un terrible dolor.

Él empujó de nuevo, luego cayó fuera de su ritmo completamente.

Sus gruñidos se volvieron más ásperos y primarios mientras sus caderas se sacudían e impactaban contra ella.

—Joder. ¡Oh, joder!

Separó aún más sus muslos mientras él se bombeaba con golpes duros y agitados. Sus movimientos eran urgentes, torpes, y animales, y sus rasgos se contorsionaban con el placer y el esfuerzo.

Se corrió duro. Al menos, pareció que lo hizo, cuando dejó escapar un sonido agónico y empujó en ella unas pocas veces más.

Eyaculó en su interior y luego se dejó caer sobre ella, doblando sus brazos para obtener más apoyo.

Ambos estaban jadeando desesperadamente mientas su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse sobre ella, los músculos apretados se aflojaron y sus estoicos rasgos se suavizaron por una carnal satisfacción.

Su respiración era caliente y húmeda contra la piel de su mejilla cuando murmuró:

—Ha pasado un largo tiempo para mí.

Había estado aquí un año, y aparentemente no había jodido con nadie en todo ese tiempo. No era tan largo como lo había sido para Hinata, pero un año todavía era un periodo significativo de tiempo.

Se preguntó por qué él se lo decía.

Solo estaba reconociendo ahora el chorro de semen en su vagina y asegurándose que estaba al día en sus tratamientos anuales de control de natalidad y enfermedades veneras cuando repentinamente toda la luz se fue de la celda, y todo el Hold quedó en la más absoluta oscuridad.

Riéndose con miedo, dejó escapar un grito estrangulado, sintiendo como si sus peores pesadillas se volvieran realidad.

No le gustaba la oscuridad total, y no quedaba ni el más mínimo rastro de luz.

—Se apagan las luces —explicó el hombre—. A la misma hora todas las noches.

Ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que era de noche. No había comenzado a desarrollar un sentido de tiempo en este planeta.

—¿Supongo que no tienes una luz nocturna? —Lanzó a su voz un sonido despreocupado, pero era una cuestión seria.

—No hay luz nocturna —deslizó su pene ablandado de dentro de su coño y se dio la vuelta, estirándose con lo que sonaba como un gemido saciado.

Hinata no podía ver la forma del cuerpo de él a su lado. No podía ver nada en absoluto. Buscó a tientas y se sintió aliviada cuando encontró sus bragas y pantalones en el suelo. Tanteó hasta que se los puso. Luego palpó en el colchón hasta que encontró su camisola.

El hombre estaba respirando profundamente. Puede que incluso estuviera dormido.

Hinata no tenía ni idea de lo que tenía que hacer. La cama era pequeña, y una cama en un lugar como este sería una comodidad. ¿Aún querría compartirla con ella por la noche?

No habría ningún otro lugar donde pudiera dormir excepto en el suelo, y no estaba dispuesta a abandonar la seguridad de los barrotes y cerrojo.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, parpadeando esperando que sus ojos se adaptaran.

No lo hicieron. Ni siquiera había luz suficiente para que su visión se adaptara a la oscuridad. Todavía no podía ver nada en absoluto.

Podía dormir en el suelo. Quizás le diera una manta; la cama tenía más de una, aunque todas estaban muy raídas y con jirones. Pero, ¿quién sabía qué tipo de espeluznantes orugas acechaban en el suelo en la oscuridad? Las ratas se habían extendido desde la Tierra a otros planetas de la Coalición, y cada planeta tenía su propia variedad de bichos.

Pero no iba a molestar a este hombre. Él era, con mucho, su mejor opción en este agujero del infierno.

Se levantó sobre sus inestables piernas y tanteó a ciegas por delante, intentando decidir el mejor lugar para acostarse

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Las bruscas palabras salieron de la oscuridad, haciéndola jadear de sorpresa.

Se volvió hacia la cama, aunque todavía no podía ver a nadie.

—Yo no… No sabía si querías que durmiera en la cama.

Hubo una pausa. Entonces:

—No quieres dormir en el suelo. Créeme. Puedes dormir en la cama.

Con un sonido de alivio, fue a tientas hacia la cama, golpeando su espinilla contra el armazón.

—Mierda.

Se movió hacia adelante, subiendo de nuevo y aterrizando accidentalmente su mano en una parte dura y caliente de su cuerpo.

—Lo siento. —Sacudió su mano lejos, ruborizándose de vergüenza.

No tenía idea de lo que había tocado. Todo el cuerpo de él era duro y caliente.

Entonces sintió esas grandes y encallecidas manos en su muslo.

Viajaron hasta que las puso sobre sus hombros y la impulsó hacia el lado opuesto de la cama.

—Duerme junto a la pared. No me gusta sentirme encerrado.

Hinata no tenía ninguna queja, y con un poco de maniobra se tendió al lado de la pared. Compartió las mantas con ella, así que se sintió básicamente cómoda… excepto que tenía hambre y un poco de dolor entre sus piernas.

Finalmente pudo relajarse cuando se cubrió hasta su barbilla. La cálida presencia del cuerpo de él junto al de ella era extrañamente reconfortante. Nadie pasaría a través de él para llegar a ella.

Era irónico, que le dijera que no quería estar encerrado.

Estaba encerrado aquí. En la celda. En el Hold. En este infernal e ineludible planeta.

Se preguntó qué había hecho para llegar aquí.

Entonces decidió que era mejor no saberlo.

Se sorprendió de que realmente se quedara dormida. Y estaba aún más sorprendida de que tuviera un sueño sexual, dada las incongruentes circunstancias.

Era un sueño sin un contexto específico… solo breves destellos de imágenes eróticas y cuerpos enmarañados mezclados con la presencia del deseo físico.

Cuando despertó, todavía estaba completamente oscuro, y estaba caliente y excitada, su rostro presionado contra un duro pecho y sus dedos tanteando en su vientre.

Su primer instinto fue mantener la actividad y combinarla con un movimiento arqueándose contra la fuerte pierna que sentía.

Pero entonces recuperó el sentido. Recordó dónde estaba. Y con quién estaba.

Se sacudió en un agudo jadeo.

—Oh.

Hubo un crujido de la ropa de cama cuando el hombre se movió por debajo de ella.

Luego la agarró y la hizo rodar. No podía verlo, pero lo sentía sobre ella, sus piernas entre las suyas, sus manos plantadas a cada lado de sus hombros.

Su cuerpo aún estaba pulsante por la excitación y, a pesar de la situación no pudo evitarlo, y empujó sus caderas hacia arriba y frotó su ingle contra la de él.

Si él hubiera estado conteniéndose, ese movimiento rompió el último hilo de su control. Enredó sus manos alrededor de sus mulsos y los extendió para poder frotar su duro pene contra la tela de sus pantalones, justo sobre su coño.

Hinata gimió y tanteó sobre ella hasta que pudo arañar sus hombros.

Tantearon a ciegas hasta que sus pantalones estuvieron quitados de nuevo y su camisola fue empujada hacia arriba sobre sus pechos. Él bajó su boca hacia uno de sus pezones, succionándolo y mordiéndolo hasta que ella se retorció y mordió el labio para reprimir los gemidos en respuesta.

No perdió mucho tiempo en juegos preliminares. El coño de Hinata estaba húmedo y dolorido, y maulló de alivio cuando él alineó su pene en su entrada y se hundió.

Fue apretado pero no incómodo esta vez. Y su primer empujón la hizo arquear su columna vertebral y hacer un sonido de placer tonto e infantil.

No podía verlo en absoluto. Solo sentirlo, caliente, urgente, tan increíblemente fuerte, mientras trabajaba un ritmo rápido y constante de empujones y gruñidos.

Esta vez mantuvo sus brazos doblados para que su rostro estuviera cerca de ella, tan cerca que podía sentir el jadeo de su aliento contra su piel caliente. Sus pechos se frotaron contra su pecho mientras él seguía su camino, y una profunda presión en su centro se hinchó en los comienzos de un orgasmo.

Su cuerpo se movía por su propia voluntad, bombeando y balanceándose por debajo de él. Sus pelvis estaban demasiado unidas para que pudiera meter su mano entre ellos, pero al inclinar sus caderas, podría obtener algo de estimulación en su clítoris frotándolo contra su hueso púbico.

Soltando pequeños y suaves sonidos de esfuerzo, Hinata le arañó el cuello y sus hombros. Su velocidad se aceleró, sus embestidas se volvieron rápidas y torpes, sacudiendo la cama y su cuerpo hasta que sus pechos se bambolearon.

—Oh, Dios —jadeó ella—. ¡Voy a correrme!

Sus gruñidos se convirtieron en algo animal cuando él se apalancaba en cada golpe.

Ella llegó con un grito ahogado, su cuerpo temblando y contrayéndose cuando el placer latió a través de ella.

Él fue justo detrás de ella, empujando contra sus contracciones con unas últimas y ásperas exclamaciones.

Su peso cayó sobre ella cuando ambos comenzaron a descender.

Era pesado y caliente, pero no era desagradable. La textura de su respiración era densa y húmeda junto a su oído.

Después de un minuto, él tiró hacia arriba y se giró a un lado, gimiendo mientras se estiraba sobre su espalda.

Todavía estaba demasiado oscuro para ver nada.

Hinata estaba ardiendo por el placer persistente y con una absoluta vergüenza. Nunca hubiera creído que podría llegar a tener un orgasmo real, uno bueno, en una situación como esta.

No conocía a este hombre. Nunca habría dormido con él si hubiera estado en cualquier situación normal.

Pero su acoplamiento a ciegas, a tientas, medio dormidos podría haber sido el mejor polvo de su vida.

Pensó que él se había quedado dormido de nuevo, pero de repente su voz baja flotó hacia ella.

—Soy Naruto.

—¿Qué?

—Mi nombre. Naruto.

—Oh. —Tragó y miró hacia la negrura por encima de ella—. Hola.

Se quedaron yaciendo en silencio durante un largo tiempo. Pensó una vez más que se había quedado dormido, pero luego se sorprendió por la pregunta.

—¿Por qué yo?

Parecía venir de la nada, pero sabía exactamente lo que estaba preguntando.

Existían varias respuestas a esa pregunta. No había nadie mejor. Era el único que podía tolerar. Había notado los signos que revelaban que podía tomar lo que quería, incluso en un lugar como este.

Pero había una sola respuesta que importaba, entonces le dijo la verdad en la oscuridad.

—Eres el más fuerte aquí.

**_Continuará..._**


	3. Capítulo II

**_Debes acostumbrarte_**

Hinata despertó cuando todas las luces del Hold se encendieron.

Parpadeando, trató de adaptarse al brillo repentino, sintiendo una punzada de dolor entre sus piernas y la pegajosidad de no haberse lavado después de que él eyaculara dos veces dentro de ella.

Se sentía dolorida y agotada, y su estómago se sentía como una pesada piedra en su vientre.

Pero al menos estaba viva. Y sana.

Cuando todas las apuestas habían estado en contra suya.

Naruto aún estaba en la cama, pero sus ojos estaban abiertos, mirando fijamente al techo. Sus brazos estaban cruzados detrás de su cabeza y las mantas estaban empujadas hacia abajo alrededor de su vientre.

No podía creer que hubiera follado con él. Dos veces. Y corriéndose la segunda vez.

Empezó a decir algo, solo algún comentario trivial para romper el silencio, pero luego se detuvo. Él no parecía estar de un humor para conversar, y lo último que quería hacer era molestarlo.

Después de unos minutos, la miró y le sostuvo la mirada con la suya.

Sin embargo, todavía no habló, y Hinata estaba poniéndose ansiosa por el prolongado silencio.

¿Estaba planeando decirle que ya se había cansado de ella?

Ella no era la mejor follada del mundo, pero una vez que se calentara sería mejor. Al menos podría darle más oportunidades.

Realmente jadeó cuando él finalmente se movió, tan preparada estaba para manejar cualquier crisis que surgiera que subiera en su cabeza, pero él simplemente caminó de vuelta al baño.

Cuando oyó un repentino rugido de ruido desde el exterior de la celda, se sentó derecha en la cama, con el corazón palpitando de terror.

Parecía que un disturbio había explotado de la nada. Había escuchado ruidos, sonidos inquietantes toda la noche: voces crudas, gruñidos y gritos desencadenados Dios sabría por qué… pero no había sido nada como esto.

Naruto salió del baño y notó su actitud congelada.

—Es la hora de la comida —explicó bruscamente—. No es agradable. —Después de lavarse rápidamente la cara y las manos en el lavabo, se sacudió como un perro y continuó—: Volveré. Tú querrás quedarte aquí.

Hinata no había comido en veinticuatro horas, y de pronto se sintió desmayada de hambre. Pero el sonido de la locura desencadenada por la llegada de alimentos, como gatos salvajes peleando sobre un cadáver le impidieron quejarse sobre sus planes.

—¿Puedes… puedes dejarme encerrada?

—Por supuesto. ¿Algo más?

Se sonrojó ante su respuesta impaciente y no dijo más mientras él recogía un cuenco grande, una botella y una cuchara de la mesa, desbloqueaba la puerta de barras, salía y la bloqueaba de nuevo de él.

Solo debía haber una llave, que mantenía con él todo el tiempo.

Usó el baño mientras él estuvo ausente y se sintió aliviada de que no hubiera asquerosos acechadores por fuera de los barrotes mirándola o intimidándola. La hora de la comida debía tener la atención de todos.

Naruto regresó en menos de diez minutos. Tenía el gran cuenco lleno con algo que olía a estofado, un pedazo de pan y dos botellas. Debía haber encontrado otra.

Le arrojó a ella una de las botellas, que aceptó con agrado, tragando el agua que había dentro.

Pero habría sido agradable si también hubiera traído algo de comida.

No se le ocurriría quejarse por temor a molestarlo aún más, pero iba a tener que alimentarla finalmente si quería que se mantuviera viva para follarla.

Él dejó el recipiente y el pan sobre la mesa y, a continuación, dejó algo que tenía escondido bajo su brazo.

Era otro cuenco. Uno más pequeño y vacío.

Hinata se limitó a mirar fijamente mientras él servía una cucharada de estofado del cuenco grande al pequeño.

—¿Cuánto quieres?

Casi sin palabras por la sorpresa y alivio, Hinata se ahogó.

—Eso es suficiente. Gracias.

Le pasó el estofado y partió la mitad del pan para ella. También traía una cuchara extra. Asumió que debía haberla reclamado de alguno de los otros prisioneros.

Comió vorazmente. No estaba muy bueno, el estofado era espeso y soso, y el pan estaba seco, pero estaba demasiado hambrienta como para preocuparse.

Cuando rebañó el fondo del tazón, Naruto ya había terminado. Él levantó una ceja inquisitivamente.

—¿Quieres más?

Los sonidos desenfrenados del exterior disminuían.

—Parece que la comida ya ha desaparecido.

—Puedo conseguir más.

Había algo peligroso, casi depredador sobre la forma en que dijo las palabras. Hinata tragó saliva.

—Estoy bien. Gracias.

No queriendo ser una inútil, se levantó de la cama y fue a lavar los cuencos y las cucharas.

Naruto no dijo nada más. En cambio, hizo algunos estiramientos y luego comenzó a hacer algunas flexiones en una de las barras horizontales de la celda.

Observó mientras hacía un largo ejercicio de rutina de flexiones, abdominales, flexiones, y otras varias rutinas de fortalecimiento.

Su cuerpo era precioso. Afilado y poderoso como un caballo de carreras, pero aún elegante, sin los poco atractivos músculos desmesurados que había visto a varios hombres de la prisión.

Era fuerte y eficiente, y más peligroso por eso.

Se puso la camisa sobre la camisola y arregló la cama, pero luego no supo qué hacer.

Naruto no fue de ayuda en ese departamento. Cuando terminó su trabajo, él abrió la puerta.

—Volveré enseguida.

Entonces cerró la puerta por detrás de él.

Le vio lanzarse a una carrera y pensó que quizás el corría en torno al Hold cada mañana para hacer ejercicio.

Y por algo que hacer.

Eso era bueno para él. Ser capaz de hacer algo.

Ella no podía hacer nada.

Finalmente, se movió a la esquina más alejada de la celda y corrió sin moverse del sitio durante un tiempo. Luego hizo algunos saltos, y algunos estiramientos de yoga.

Mientras se inclinaba y se estiraba con las manos en el suelo, notó las voces detrás de ella.

Había comenzado a bloquear los sonidos constantes del Hold, difuminándolos en un vago murmullo, pero estas voces estaban cerca.

Y podía escuchar las palabras.

—Mira ese culo. Me hace querer meterle el pene hasta que grite.

—La haría gritar bien.

Hinata se levantó bruscamente y se giró en redondo, viendo a Jirōbō parado con otro prisionero. Estaban justo en los barrotes, mirándola con malicia.

Y sus expresiones ofensivas y convirtiéndola en un objeto la hicieron sentirse repentinamente enferma.

Sin embargo no iba a mostrarle que le habían hecho daño.

—Vete a la mierda —dijo con una fría mirada.

Jirōbō cacareó maliciosamente.

—La zorra quiere pelea.

—Uno pensaría que una puta conocería su lugar.

—Ella conoce su lugar. Sobre su espalda y con las piernas abiertas.

La visión de Hinata se volvió borrosa. No había pasado su vida siendo mimada, y sabía cómo manejarse a sí misma en la mayoría de las circunstancias. Pasó su adolescencia básicamente independiente, dado que su abuela no tenía mucha autoridad, por lo que pensó que era mucho más dura que un montón de mujeres.

Pero nunca se había enfrentado a este tipo de objetivación grosera y degradante. Sus mejillas ardieron de ira y mortificación, y les dio la espalda.

Eso fue un error.

El segundo hombre la bombardeó con una risa burlona.

—Parece que lo prefiere desde atrás. Me encanta ese culo.

Sabía que no debía echarse atrás, pero no podía soportar mucho más de esto. Volver a hablar con ellos solo alentaría su ataque verbal, pero estaba atrapada en esta celda, incapaz de alejarse.

Resistió su constante maldad tanto como pudo, pero aumentó progresivamente a algo peor.

Cuando comenzaron a describir lo que harían cuando Naruto se cansara del coño y les entregara a ellos a Hinata, entró en el cuarto de baño del rincón.

No era particularmente un sitio agradable para pasar el rato, pero había una pared donde podía ocultarse.

Se sentía como una blandengue y cobarde, pero al menos podía ponerse las manos sobre los oídos y no mirar.

Permaneció así durante varios minutos, temblando y deseando no ponerse enferma.

Cuando bajó las manos de los oídos, se sintió aliviada porque sus voces ya no estuvieran agrediéndola.

Sin embargo, no quería regresar a la celda sola, como un animal enjaulado para su asqueroso entretenimiento.

¿Dónde infiernos había ido Naruto? Egoísta bastardo. Dando una carrera y dejándola allí por cuenta propia.

—¿Hinata?

Escuchó el sonido de su voz antes de oír la puerta desbloqueare y abrirse.

Se apresuró de vuelta a la celda, sonrojándose de nuevo por la mortificación, ante la posibilidad de que Naruto se diera cuenta de su cobardía.

Estaba empapado de sudor, su camiseta sudada se pegaba a su pecho y el sudor corría por los lados de su rostro.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo?

—Nada.

Suponía que no había ninguna posibilidad que creyera que había ido al baño. Había estado en el lado contrario del rincón de baño para eso.

Entró en el baño y miró alrededor como si sospechara que estaba escondiendo algo.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Sus rasgos estoicos se tensaron, y se dio cuenta del comienzo del enojo en su rostro.

—Solo estaba… —Estalló, dándose cuenta de que era mejor que le dijera la verdad o él pensaría algo peor—. Había unos tipos que estaban… solo estaba escondiéndome.

Para su alivio, su rostro se aclaró.

—Ya veo. —Abrió el agua y comenzó a salpicar algo en su cara y brazos—. Tienes que endurecerte.

—Lo sé.

Tragó saliva y se alejó de él, tratando de luchar contra su automática ira y resentimiento.

¿Quién diablos pensaba que era él? Diciéndole que se endureciera.

Ella no era una criminal. No estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de comportamiento animal. Era una arqueóloga inofensiva a la que siempre le habían importado sus propios asuntos.

No era culpa suya que la arrojaran a este agujero del infierno con un grupo de bestias.

Y con un arrogante, egocéntrico gilipollas que la trataba como a una idiota.

Cuando él se terminó de lavar, se secó su rostro con una toalla tan fina como el hilo. Entonces la miró, y pareció notar todo, desde sus rígidos hombros hasta su mentón ligeramente levantado.

Por primera vez desde que lo conoció, vio que la esquina de su boca se contraía, como si estuviera divirtiéndose.

Era la única señal que había visto de que realmente poseyera un sentido del humor.

Un exasperante sentido del humor. Puesto que solo aparecía para burlarse de ella.

Reprimió un agudo comentario que había estado a punto de decirle. No podía hacerlo enojarse. Estaba en una situación demasiado precaria.

Apartándose de él, miró hacia el suelo. Cuando notó que había dejado de mirarla, hizo todo lo posible para poner el tono de su voz muy agradable.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos exactamente aquí?

—Nada.

—¿Quieres decir que no hay nada que hacer en absoluto?

Naruto miró fuera de los barrotes de la celda.

—Puedes salir a jugar, si así lo deseas.

Hinata no perdió la mordacidad en su tono, y eso hizo que su corazón se sacudiera.

—No estaba quejándome —dijo rápidamente—. Solo estaba…

—No hay nada que hacer —dijo, su voz más suave, como en respuesta a su angustia—. Esta es la vida aquí.

Nada que hacer salvo luchar por la comida, territorio y compañeros. Las circunstancias perfectas para convertir a los seres humanos en animales.

Se acurrucó en la cama e intentó no sollozar consternada. ¿Cómo diablos iba a pasar la próxima semana? ¿Y mucho menos el resto de su vida?

Naruto le dio la espalda y se sentó en el suelo. Retiró la sábana del objeto que había en el suelo, y vio que parecía ser una pila de piezas de repuesto de metal y plástico.

Pensó en preguntar qué era, pero sospechó que no iba a decirle nada.

Así que simplemente miró mientras lo retocaba y, finalmente, se dio cuenta de que aproximadamente en medio del montón se agrupaba algún tipo de dispositivo.

Tal vez era algún burdo motor de algún tipo. Parecía demasiado extraño y difícil para que pudiera decirlo.

Observó durante una hora mientras lograba encajar en la masa un trozo de cable que sacó de su bolsillo. Debía haber encontrado el cable en su carrera. ¿Quién sabía de dónde había sacado todas las piezas de repuesto?

Finalmente se aburrió tanto viéndolo trabajar en eso que se quedó dormida.

Soñó que él había creado un pequeño motor sumergible y que lo usó para escapar de la prisión. Luego el sumergible se transformó en una nave espacial y los disparó fuera del planeta.

Y habían aterrizado en algún tipo de planeta paradisiaco con sol, playas, plantas tropicales… cuando se despertó por un chasquido.

Salió bruscamente hacia la consciencia y vio de inmediato que él había dejado el improvisado destornillador que estaba usando.

Miró hacia ella mientras se ponía él mismo de pie y se estiraba como un gran gato.

—¿Quieres dar un paseo?

Parpadeó ante su voz áspera, intentando procesar la pregunta.

—¿Qué?

—Voy a salir. —Asintió hacia los barrotes de la celda para especificar qué quería decir—. ¿Quieres venir también o prefieres quedarte aquí? Pensaba que podrías estar consiguiendo Fiebre de Celda.

Eso era cierto, pero todavía estaba nerviosa sobre ser una molestia.

—Quiero. Mientras pienses que estaría bien.

Su columna vertebral se endureció casi imperceptiblemente.

—Suponiendo que creas que puedo manejarlo para mantenerte a salvo durante unos minutos.

Enderezándose y frotando la cara, dijo:

—Por supuesto que puedes mantener mi seguridad. —Estaba desconcertada, porque pensara que ella tenía dudas—. Quería decir, que yo fuera demasiado problema. Si no puedo seguir el ritmo de tu maratón o lo que sea.

Su expresión se aclaró y sus hombros se relajaron.

—Solo corro por las mañanas. Por la tarde, voy de caza.

Su tono no era particularmente amenazante, pero la boca de Hinata se abrió con sorpresa. ¿De caza? ¿Para qué? Era como si se hubiera transformado en un poderoso animal, y pudo verle de repente desgarrando extremidades y devorando a su presa.

Como un león. Excepto que no era correcto. Los leones eran demasiado coloridos y despreocupados, tumbados en la hierba la mayor parte del tiempo. Un oso estaría más cerca de capturar el estado de ánimo adecuado, pero Naruto no era lo suficiente para ser un torpe oso.

Era elegante, oscuro y peligroso. Como un lobo con ojos azules.

Pero los lobos eran animales de manada, y Naruto no corría en manada.

Era un cazador solitario. Como un zorro. Ágil, grácil y mortal, con poderes ocultos en sus extremidades.

Naruto se aclaró la garganta y la miró perplejo.

Las mejillas de Hinata se sonrojaron cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había estado mirando con la boca abierta, por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, tratando de encontrar al animal adecuado para compararlo.

—¿Cazar qué? —jadeó. Luego se sonrojó más ardientemente cuando escuchó el sonido aterrado y trémulo de su propia voz.

Sus finos labios se crisparon de nuevo, ese leve signo de su sentido del humor, una vez más dirigido a ella.

—Nada sangriento —dijo, como si acabara de leer su mente.

Dirigió una mirada hacia la pila de sus piezas de repuesto, y se dio cuenta que debía estar buscando algo para su dispositivo.

—Oh. —Se levantó y enderezó la camisa y cabello. Su pelo estaba enredado, y se dio cuenta que solo empeoraría a medida que pasaran los días—. Iré contigo. Gracias.

Al principio, fue agradable salir de la celda y estirar las piernas un poco. Ahora sabía qué esperar, el Hold no se sentía tan monstruoso y cavernoso. Y, aunque se sentía pequeña y vulnerable, no se sentía amenazada por todas partes porque Naruto estaba a su lado.

No estaba ciega a la forma en que los prisioneros más débiles, muchos desdentados y casi desnudos, se apartaban del camino cuando se acercaban. Tampoco se perdió la forma en que los hombres más fuertes se erizaban y le lanzaban miradas disimuladas pero no se atrevían a enfrentarlo directamente.

Naruto no era un macho alfa como lo era Toneri, que exigía sumisión descaradamente, reclamaba poder por el poder y cultivaba un séquito de lacayos y aspirantes.

Pero eso no significaba que la gente no reconociera la amenaza que implicaba.

Especialmente después de vencer a Toneri ayer.

Se quedó tan cerca del lado de Naruto como pudo, en un momento encogiéndose en él cuando un hombre con una cara macilenta y costrosa hizo un flamante manoseo hacia ella.

Naruto le dio un fuerte golpe al hombre, en un movimiento que fue más eficiente que enojado, pero envió al hombre hacia atrás y a desplomarse contra la pared.

Nadie se acercó después de eso. Nadie trató de hablar con ellos.

Hinata hubiera preferido que los hubieran ignorado, pero obviamente eso no era lo que estaba sucediendo aquí.

Todo el mundo era consciente de ellos, y Hinata se sentía dolorosamente expuesta.

Naruto no le dijo nada en absoluto. No había mentido cuando dijo que iba de caza. Sus ojos nunca que quedaron quietos, buscando constantemente en las celdas, en los prisioneros, cada objeto en el Hold, mientras daban dos vueltas alrededor del perímetro.

La única distracción de la búsqueda fue cuando el vehículo blindado apareció detrás de ellos. La hubiera atropellado si Naruto no hubiera tirado de ella fuera del camino.

Despreció débilmente el vehículo que descendía hacia las celdas del otro extremo.

—¿Un nuevo preso? —preguntó, sintiéndose algo enferma cuando recordó el día anterior. Había estado segura de que sería violada, torturada y asesinada.

Fue un milagro que no lo hubiera sido.

—No. Una comprobación.

Habló como si ella supiera lo que eso significaba, y Hinata sintió un parpadeo de disgusto cuando tuvo que presionar para que se lo explicara.

—¿Quieres decirme sobre eso?

—Parte de las concesiones públicas de la Coalición a los planetas prisión se basan en que la salud de los prisioneros se evalúe regularmente.

Hinata lo estudió de cerca, un poco sorprendida por la redacción de su respuesta y la inteligencia en su tono seco. Él había parecido tan puramente físico como una fuerza primigenia, gruñona, primitiva… no había esperado ese tono.

Sus ojos se desviaron de su mirada fija, pero no pudo distinguir si era por aburrimiento o de molestia.

—Es una broma —dijo, respondiendo a lo que él había dicho—. Los humanos son tratados peor que los animales en su agujero. Me sorprende que simplemente no nos maten en lugar de mantenernos encerrados a todos aquí. Sería más barato de esa manera, y ¿quién se enteraría?

—Demasiados grupos de activistas. Alguien lo descubriría.

Pensó que probablemente tenía razón. El Consejo de la Coalición mantenía su poder en un delicado equilibrio que podría ser alterado por cualquier error político. El costo del mantenimiento de las prisiones no era nada en comparación con la posible reacción política.

—¿Dices que evalúan periódicamente nuestra salud?

—Lo hacen. Y lo justifican llevando a cada preso a un chequeo una vez al año.

Cuando él no dijo nada, solo miró lo que a Hinata le pareció ser una gran garra mecanizada que se extendía desde el vehículo blindado y se abrazaba alrededor de un sucio hombre barbudo que había estado encorvándose contra una pared. Una vez que agarró al hombre, el vehículo se retiró de nuevo fuera del Hold.

—¿Quiero saber? —preguntó, una ola de terror pasando sobre ella cuando se imaginó las posibilidades del chequeo médico.

—No.

Eso fue suficiente para Hinata. No continuó con el tema, y trató de no pensar en ello.

En su lugar, vio cómo Naruto continuaba con su búsqueda, su poderoso cuerpo moviéndose en un elegante paseo mientras caminaba alrededor del perímetro de nuevo. Hizo todo lo posible para mantenerse a su paso.

Estaba empezando a cansarse, y su aliento salía en pequeños jadeos mientras trataba de igualar su paso sin quejarse.

—¿Encontraste lo que necesitabas? —dijo, finalmente.

—Sí. — Naruto no dijo nada más que eso, pero dirigió su dirección hacia el espacio abierto en medio del Hold, donde había maltratadas sillas y mesas, algunas piezas destartaladas de equipos de gimnasia y un vertedero de basura.

Hinata había notado que muchos presos tendían a mezclarse en esa zona… haciendo lo que fuera que se hacía para matar el tiempo.

Se ruborizó y contuvo la respiración cuando vio a un hombre canoso con un parche en un ojo follando a una mujer que estaba sobre sus manos y rodillas. La mujer debía tener unos sesenta años y era la mujer menos atractiva que Hinata había visto jamás. Algunos prisioneros miraban el acoplamiento con un poco de aburrida diversión.

¿Qué tipo de vida debía llevar esa mujer? La idea repugnó a Hinata incluso mientras intentaba olvidar esa imagen.

Naruto ni siquiera les echó un vistazo, y se preguntó si siempre había sido tan insensible o si vivir en este lugar lo había hecho de esa manera.

Él se dirigió a una pequeña reunión de hombres que parecían estar haciendo apuestas sobre si una rata podía salir fuera del vertedero de basura y con qué rapidez.

Pensó por un momento que Naruto iba a hablar con ellos, pero no lo hizo. Pasó golpeando a uno de ellos con su hombro.

No pudo haber sido accidental. Hinata lo vio apuntar con su hombro. El hombre al que había golpeado tropezó hacia el vertedero. Él apenas se contuvo a tiempo antes de que su pie quedara atrapado en la rampa. Pero su tropiezo había asustado a la rata, que hizo una rápida retirada y desapareció.

Uno de sus compañeros no apreció este abrupto final de su apuesta. Atacó al hombre que había tropezado y le golpeó la mandíbula con un puño.

La víctima contraatacó, y la pelea llamó la atención de varios hombres cercanos, muchos de los cuales se habían estado comiendo con la mirada a Hinata.

Simplemente se quedó boquiabierta con la pelea. Y boquiabierta cuando Naruto la giró casualmente, y la impulsó hacia la celda con su mano en la parte baja de la espalda.

A medida que pasaban la pandilla de curiosos, casualmente se inclinó y recogió algo del suelo, depositándolo discretamente en su bolsillo.

Hinata no habló hasta que regresaron a su celda y él cerró y bloqueó la puerta por detrás de ellos.

Entonces jadeó.

—¿Qué conseguiste?

Sacó un destrozado tenedor de su bolsillo y lo arrojó cerca de la pila de sus tesoros rescatados.

—¿Un tenedor?

La miró con ojos entrecerrados, como desafiándola a que denigrara el valor de su descubrimiento.

—¿Por qué no se lo quitaste simplemente al tipo?

Le dio la espalda y miró hacia el lavabo, abriendo el agua.

—¿Por qué luchar si no tienes que hacerlo?

Esa era una buena pregunta. Simplemente, no era el tipo de pregunta que habría esperado de un hombre macho y dominante como Naruto que se haría a sí mismo.

Se había inclinado hacia adelante para ahuecar sus manos bajo el chorro de agua cuando él aspiró un fuerte aliento y se puso rígido.

Algo sobre su forma de moverse le dijo a Hinata algo que debería haber sabido antes.

—¿Estás herido?

No contestó. Ni siquiera reconoció la pregunta cuando se inclinó hacia el agua de nuevo.

Instintivamente, Hinata se levantó y caminó hacia él.

—En serio, ¿estás herido? Debería habértelo preguntado antes. ¿Fue por la pelea de ayer?

—No estoy herido —rechinó, alcanzando una toalla.

Mientras estaba distraído secándose la cara, Hinata tiró a un lado de su camiseta para exponer el costado que había parecido proteger un momento antes.

Todo el costado era una masa fea de morados hematomas.

—Dios mío. Naruto. ¡Dios mío!

Él se sacudió lejos.

—Son contusiones. Nada sobre lo que gimotear.

—Se ven horribles —dijo, tratando de subirle la camiseta más arriba para poder ver la magnitud de los daños—. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? E hiciste todos esos ejercicios esta mañana. Debe haber dolido como el infierno.

Le lanzó una mirada desagradable.

—¿Has terminado?

—No —dijo, demasiado molesta para siquiera considerar si era sabio presionar su atención sobre este asunto—. ¿Puedo ver lo malo que es?

—¿Por qué?

—Sé algo de primeros auxilios. Si te rompiste una costilla o algo…

—No tengo rota una costilla.

Pero no puso objeciones cuando le subió la camiseta y luego se la quitó con cuidado por encima de la cabeza. Los hematomas se extendían desde su omóplato izquierdo hasta su costado y hacia su vientre inferior.

Hinata rozó sus dedos a lo largo de los daños, deseando recordar más de su formación médica.

—Esta debe ser la razón por la que no quisiste pelear ahora mismo.

Él se tensó visiblemente.

—Podría haberlos vencido fácilmente.

—Estoy segura de que podrías. —Le aseguró rápidamente—. No quise dar a entender que no pudieses. —Se estremeció cuando notó un hematoma particularmente desagradable en su mitad inferior—. Pero este parece terrible. Toneri hizo un número sobre ti.

Su voz había sido amable, pero era claramente lo incorrecto que decir una vez más. Naruto se puso rígido y se apartó.

—Te prometo que él se ve peor.

Parpadeó hacia su cara cerrada, y se dio cuenta que todavía estaba erizada por un ego masculino herido.

¿Qué diablos estaba mal con los hombres? No importa cuán duros y rudos fueran, aun así se arreglaban para ser sensibles a la menor insinuación de que no eran invulnerables.

—Estoy segura de que lo hace —dijo con ligereza, en lugar de su impulso de quejarse de que él actuara como un bebé—. Él debe verse muy mal ya que ha tenido miedo de mostrar su rostro durante todo el día.

Eso al parecer fue lo que tenía que decir. Naruto se relajó y dio un resoplido que casi sonó como divertido.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que le rompí la nariz.

—Bien. —Sonrió y continuó inspeccionando el daño en su cuerpo, haciendo una nota instintiva de los músculos ondulantes en su espalda y el vello claro dispersado sobre su pecho—. Espero que sane quedando torcida.

No respondió, pero vio cómo la comisura de sus labios se curvaba.

Esta vez fue más de un momento. No fue una sonrisa plenamente, pero estuvo más cerca de cualquier cosa que hubiera visto.

Pasó sus dedos hacia abajo por su espalda… fingiendo comprobar los daños, pero principalmente porque encontraba a los planos lisos y fuertes irresistibles.

—Ojalá me hubieras dicho sobre tus hematomas antes —murmuró—. Anoche, quiero decir. Cuando estuvimos… espero no haberte hecho daño.

Giró sobre sus talones, tan duramente que no se lo esperó. Frente a ella, extendió sus manos para agarrarla por las caderas.

—Nada sobre la noche anterior me lastimó —dijo, su voz tan espesa y áspera como la grava—. No estoy tan herido.

Luego, como para demostrar su punto, deslizó sus grandes manos hacia atrás hasta que abarcaron la curva de su culo. La levantó hasta una posición donde ella automáticamente envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

—Tus moratones —jadeó, retorciéndose mientras intentaba no presionar el lado herido.

Comenzó a caminar, su agarre tan fuerte que no tenía sentido luchar contra él.

—Ya te lo dije. No estoy tan herido.

La llevó a la cama, su tamaño y fuerza la hicieron sentir inesperadamente pequeña y femenina. Cuando llegó al camastro, la dejó caer sobre el delgado colchón y se movió sobre ella, los músculos de sus brazos se hincharon mientras se sostenía sobre ella.

Sus ojos eran tan intensos que pareció devorarla, y se sintió desnuda a pesar de su sucia camiseta. También sintió un estremecimiento de excitación. Anticipación.

A pesar de la desolación de su situación, o tal vez por eso mismo, su cuerpo respondió al verlo encima de ella. Era un hombre atractivo y viril. Diferente a cualquier hombre que hubiera conocido antes. Iba a tener que follar con él si quería seguir con vida.

También podría disfrutar de ello.

Él se inclinó hacia abajo, y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando su rostro bajó hacia el de ella… sus miradas nunca se apartaron. Por un momento, pensó que iba a besarla.

Pero en vez de eso, cambió ligeramente la dirección para pasar sus labios formando una línea hacia abajo por su garganta.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, tomando un fuerte aliento cuando sintió su boca sobre la sensible piel de su pulso. Olía muy fuerte, pero no desagradable, lo que era casi un alivio, después de la maldad que se mezclaba en el vago olor del Hold y el olor de él rodeándola, intensificaron su respuesta carnal.

Cuando literalmente mordió su cuello, ella jadeó por la consiguiente sacudida de placer. Entonces sacudió sus hombros hacia arriba para poder quitarse la camisa. Cuando la tiró al suelo, su boca bajó aún más hasta que se movía sobre su pecho derecho a través del tejido de su camisola.

Se retorció por debajo de él mientras los tirones de excitación se multiplicaban en su coño. Sus dedos tantearon en la parte de atrás del cuello de él y, a continuación, se deslizaron hasta sentir la deliciosa textura de su pelo rapado en su cuero cabelludo.

Él ajustó su posición hasta que estuvo arrodillado en el suelo con su boca bajada en medio de su cuerpo. Empujó hacia arriba su camisola desnudando su vientre plano, y ella gimió cuando sintió que presionaba besos duros en la sensible piel.

Debió de haberle desabrochado los pantalones mientras estaba distraída por su boca sobre su vientre porque se los quitó con un rápido tirón, llevándose sus bragas con ellos.

Ella dio un pequeño chillido de sorpresa y emoción ante el áspero movimiento, y sintió el dolor del deseo entre sus piernas cuando se quedó de pie junto a la cama… enorme, primitivo y potente. Estaba mojada.

Muy mojada. Y estaba feliz de ver el bulto en la ingle de él… prueba de que estaba excitado.

—Date la vuelta —dijo con una voz densa, arrodillándose en la cama junto a ella.

No estaba segura de si sus palabras habían sido una solicitud o una orden, y no le importó. Al estilo perrito sonaba muy bien para ella.

Se colocó sobre sus manos y sus rodillas, apuntando su cabeza y sus hombros lejos de él.

Él cubrió su culo expuesto con sus dos grandes manos y le dio un posesivo apretón.

—Maldita sea, tienes un gran culo —murmuró.

Fue el primer cumplido que le había dado nunca. Y, a pesar de la crudeza, le dio una pequeña ridícula emoción. Lo miró sobre su hombro y sintió otra emoción arder, mirando en sus ojos cuando él bajó la mirada hacia su cuerpo medio desnudo.

Entonces lo vio mover una de sus manos y sintió dos de sus dedos en su resbaladizo coño. La penetración la hizo jadear.

Bombeó sus dedos un par de veces, golpeando su punto G y frotando las paredes internas.

Hinata dio unos gruñidos sin aliento y comenzó a jadear ante la deliciosa estimulación. Todavía mirándolo empujó las caderas hacia él, tratando de que acelerara el ritmo.

—Joder. —La voz de Naruto era débil, y no podía decir si estaba contento, sorprendido o desconcertado por su evidente entusiasmo. Pero antes de que pudiera empezar a sentirse cohibida, agregó—: Tan caliente.

Eso estaba bien entonces. Así que siguió bombeando su trasero contra la penetración de sus dedos, comenzando a soltar pequeños gruñidos que sonaban casi infantiles mientras un orgasmo crecía más rápidamente de lo que podría haber esperado.

Sus pechos se sacudían en su parte superior, y le costó un esfuerzo seguir mirándolo por encima de su hombro, arrodillándose detrás de ella.

Pero no parecía poder apartarse de la expresión de su rostro: hambrienta e intensa, como si quisiera tragársela por completo.

Él bajó la mirada hacia su ansioso rebote y hábilmente movió sus dedos en su húmedo coño hasta que sus gruñidos se convirtieron en gemidos, y luego en maullidos sin palabras mientras la llevaba al borde.

Estaba empujando con fuerza contra su punto G cuando ella se corrió, su cuerpo se sacudió en torpes espasmos cuando las olas de la liberación la cubrieron y su coño se cerró con fuerza alrededor de sus dedos.

Aguantó las contracciones al presionar sus dedos contra los espasmos, y todo su cuerpo se sonrojó con vehemencia cuando su urgencia se relajó en satisfacción.

Estaba un poco avergonzada, mientras le lanzaba la última mirada a su rostro, esperando que no pensara que era demasiado fácil o desesperada para sucumbir tan fácilmente a sus avances.

Por correrse nada más que con unos pocos bombeos de sus dedos.

Pero él ya estaba desabrochándose los pantalones, y parecía tan ansioso como ella lo había estado cuando se alineó por detrás, agarrando sus nalgas y separándolas para poder hundir su pene en ella.

Ella hizo un sonido tonto cuando la dura masa de su erección la penetró, estirándola, llenándola profundamente. Se ajustó sobre sus manos y se agarró para poder balancear la parte inferior de su espalda contra su pelvis.

Él comenzó a empujar inmediatamente, su pene moviéndose fácilmente dentro de su resbaladiza vagina, y cada empuje la golpeó de la forma correcta.

No podía apartar la mirada de su expresión; ahora estaba tensa, voraz y muy caliente. Con el cambio en sus facciones cada vez que apretaba su coño a su alrededor. Podía decir que estaba disfrutando de cómo se sentía enterrado dentro de ella.

Ambos estaban respirando ruidosamente, y el catre estaba empezando a sacudirse, chirriando desvergonzadamente en respuesta a su movimiento. El resto del sonido del Hold se desdibujó en un murmullo de fondo, desvaneciéndose contra la dura urgencia de su apareamiento.

Hinata sintió otro orgasmo comenzar a desarrollarse, y jadeó con sorpresa y placer. Su cuello estaba empezando a doler y estaba perdiendo su concentración, por lo que finalmente dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante otra vez.

Y se dio cuenta que tenían una audiencia.

No fueron los ofensivos espectadores de la noche anterior. Ni siquiera reconocía a los dos hombres que estaban mirando a través de los barrotes de la celda, abiertamente boquiabiertos por su follada.

Ahogó un quejido, no queriendo que Naruto le dijera que se endureciera de nuevo. No había privacidad en este agujero del infierno.

Tendría que acostumbrarse a eso.

Naruto ni siquiera parecía haberlos notado, los demás eran tan insignificantes para él. Tenía que aprender a ignorarlos de la misma manera.

Pero no podía. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que estarían viendo.

Ella estaba sobre sus manos y rodillas sobre la cama, desnuda salvo por su camisa medio levantada. Su cabello enmarañado caía sobre su cara enrojecida. Sus pechos y la carne de su culo zangoloteaban cuando bombeaba sus caderas hacia la pelvis de Naruto, reuniéndose con entusiasmo con cada uno de sus embestidas. Sus pieles abofeteaban juntas, y Naruto agarraba en puñados posesivos su trasero.

Y ella iba a correrse de nuevo.

Estos extraños que había al otro lado de las barras iban a verla.

Corriéndose duro al ser follada así por un hombre que apenas conocía.

La presión en su centro se apretó como un puño, enviando ondas de choque de placer construyendo su orgasmo.

—Oh, Dios —jadeó, su visión haciéndose borrosa mientras golpeaba la parte baja de su espalda contra los duros bombeos de él tan rápido como podía.

Él soltó su trasero y se inclinó hacia adelante, empujando suavemente la parte superior de su espalda hasta que ella dobló sus brazos y bajó los hombros al colchón, dejando solo su trasero en el aire.

Él no tiró hacia atrás. En lugar de eso plató una mano junto a sus hombros, dándole mayor impulso a sus penetraciones.

No estaba saliendo mucho ahora, pero sus caderas pistoneaban contra su culo, empujando en ella rápidamente, en forma de trazos animalísticos. Los únicos sonidos que hizo fueron gruñidos bajos y respiraciones rápidas y húmedas.

Trató de mantener los ojos en la cama justo delante de ella, pero no pudo resistir girar su cabeza para mirar a través de las barras de nuevo.

Los dos hombres seguían mirando, uno de ellos tenía su boca colgando abierta. Entonces oyó al otro decir:

—Joder. Mírala cómo lo toma.

Hinata se estremeció, escondiendo su rostro en el colchón, ardiendo con un calor que era tanto deseo desvergonzado como mortificante.

—Ignóralos. —Una voz baja, huraña, justo en su oído. Naruto.

—Mm-hmm.

—¿Tomarlo? —Esta voz era desde fuera de la celda. El otro hombre—. Se muere por ello.

Hinata intentó sofocar otro gemido en la cama mientras todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar con una necesidad y una urgencia cada vez más intensa.

Ella lo quería. Lo quería tanto. Y la sensación del pene de Naruto penetrándola profunda y duramente amenazaba con hacerla gritar con un placer inexplicable.

Una parte de ella deseaba que Naruto fustigara a los hombres, para que se fueran de la manera que había hecho con los de anoche.

Pero de alguna manera sabía que él no podría hacer eso. Lo haría débil. Les daría a los otros presos poder sobre él.

Sobre ambos.

Fue un regalo que él le había hecho la última noche.

Así que hizo lo que le dijo e intentó ignorar a los espectadores. En cambio, luchó a través de sus respuestas físicas para encontrar la concentración para volver a mirar a Naruto de nuevo.

Su expresión estaba casi retorcida con lo que él estaba sintiendo, y había algo hipnótico en el fuego primitivo en sus ojos.

Sintió otro apretón agudo de placer.

—Oh, sí.

—¿Sí? —gritó, su rostro a solo unos centímetros del de ella.

No sabía exactamente lo que él estaba pidiendo, pero contestó de todos modos. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, por la fuerza de su movimiento ahora, ya que no podía bombear mucho en su posición actual, y su visión comenzaba a nublarse de nuevo.

—Sí —jadeó—. Voy a correrme. De nuevo. ¡Oh, Dios!

Su empuje se intensificó aún más, tan fuerte ahora que la cama chirrió todavía más alto. Sus gruñidos aumentaron aún más en sonidos animales y guturales que la excitaron más de lo que podía comenzar a entender.

Ella soltó pequeños sonidos entrecortados cuando finalmente la presión agonizante en su vagina alcanzó su punto máximo.

Enterró su rostro en la ropa de cama para sofocar su grito de liberación mientras su coño se cerraba alrededor de su polla.

Era consciente de que su pelvis se sacudía torpemente contra su trasero, y escuchó un sonido áspero cuando él llegó también. Pero no podía pensar en nada más que en las olas de placer que irradiaban de su centro para saturar su cuerpo.

Dejándola sintiéndose agotada, exhausta, caliente y deliciosamente satisfecha.

Y real, realmente avergonzada.

Podía sentir a Naruto jadeando sobre ella, pero no podía obligarse a girar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos inmediatamente.

Después de un minuto, él preguntó:

—¿Bien?

La brusca pregunta la hizo capaz de aclarar su cabeza y mirarlo.

Él estaba sacando su pene de su coño con un sonido húmedo y descuidado.

—Sí —dijo con una leve sonrisa. Fue amable de su parte preguntar, incluso de una manera tan abrupta—. Eso fue bastante bueno.

La esquina de su boca se crispó.

—Sí. Bastante bueno.

La ironía en su voz la hizo reír un poco, y se sintió mejor mientras se acurrucaba en la cama, tratando de esconder su cuerpo lo mejor que pudo de quienquiera que estuviera afuera.

Naruto se levantó, subiéndose los pantalones y caminó hacia el baño.

Cuando regresó, parecía normal de nuevo. Se había vuelto a poner incluso su camiseta.

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? —preguntó, curiosa sobre que más había que hacer para pasar el tiempo en su celda.

Él arqueó una ceja e hizo un gesto hacia el tenedor que había recogido en su salida de antes.

—¿Tú qué piensas?

Frunció el ceño ante su tono cortante, pero lo observó mientras regresaba a la máquina que estaba construyendo con todas esas piezas recogidas.

—Oh...—Después de un largo silencio, preguntó—. Y tú, ¿de dónde sacas todo eso?

Todavía concentrado en su trabajo no levantó la mirada mientras contestaba.

—Ya lo viste.

—Sé que los has conseguido en el Hold. Pero, ¿cómo llegaron aquí? Sin duda, los presos no están autorizados a poseer cables, engranajes y todo eso.

No respondió de inmediato, y por un minuto, no pensó que fuera a responder en absoluto. Luego dijo lentamente.

—Para mantener la pretensión de que se trata humanamente a los presos, la Coalición distribuye suministro cada par de meses. Ahí es de donde vienen las toallas, la ropa de cama y los platos. A veces, envían abajo otras cosas también. Solo depende de qué tipo de excedente tengan a mano.

Hinata lo pensó por un minuto.

—¿Distribuir? ¿Significa que arrojan los suministros en un gran montón y dejan que todos peleen sobre quién se queda con qué?

—Sí. — Naruto estaba jugueteando con una pieza de metal. Ella no podía comenzar a adivinar qué había sido el metal—. Hace un par de años, intentaron poner replicadores individuales para las comidas de los presos, en lugar de alimentarlos a través del método que usan ahora. Pero esa idea no duró mucho.

—No me digas. Los replicadores fueron desguazados y convertidos en armas.

Naruto ofreció un breve asentimiento.

—Evidentemente, en menos de una semana. Al menos, eso fue lo que me dijeron. Los guardias hicieron un gesto para confiscar las partes, pero la mayoría de eso todavía está por ahí de una u otra forma.

Obviamente, Naruto había buscado muchas de esas partes para su desgarbado dispositivo.

—¿Cómo aprendiste a armar las cosas así? —Asintió hacia el dispositivo.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Recoges cosas. Tenía un transporte de mierda que siempre necesitaba arreglar.

Pensó en eso. La gente no tenía transportes… incluso chatarras, a menos que viajaran mucho de planeta en planeta. Quizás hubiera sido contrabandista, y eso fue lo que lo llevó a la cárcel.

Lo miró durante varios minutos mientras trataba de disfrutar de la satisfacción física de las secuelas de sus orgasmos y trató de ignorar los comentarios groseros que ocasionalmente venían de fuera de su celda.

Cuando estuvo claro que Naruto no tenía nada más que decir, aspiró por la nariz y se tumbó en la cama.

—Supongo que me tomaré otra siesta.

**_Continuará..._**


	4. Capítulo III

**_Animales_**

Todavía estaba oscuro en el Hold. Luces apagadas. Un tono negro.

Nunca se hacía más ligero que eso durante las impuestas horas nocturnas.

No podía ver a Naruto pero podía sentirlo.

Sentir cada parte de él.

Sus largos dedos abarcaban sus costillas, sosteniendo la parte inferior de su cuerpo hacia arriba fuera de la cama. Estaba arrodillado entre sus piernas, forzando sus muslos separados, abriéndola de par en par para él. Con sus pies rebotando torpemente y los músculos de su estómago tensándose, no era la más cómoda de las posiciones.

A Hinata no le importó.

Se aferraba a las sábanas desgastadas por encima de su cabeza e inútilmente luchaba para liberarse de su agarre, como un torno, para poder bombear sus caderas contra el duro y rápido empuje de su pene.

Su impotencia solo intensificó la frenética presión en su centro, y los gemidos que había estado haciendo antes se transformaron en pequeños sollozos de placer.

Naruto emitió un sonido gutural en la oscuridad, pero no había luz suficiente para ver su expresión. La había despertado unos minutos atrás frotando su erección contra su trasero.

Después de un mes de compartir esta celda con él, su cuerpo respondía de inmediato a la silenciosa invitación.

Ahora estaba desnuda sobre su espalda, su trasero a varios centímetros del colchón, su coño mojado y dolorido con un agudo y profundo deseo por él.

—¡Oh, oh, Dios! —Su voz era estridente y sin aliento, y más fuerte de lo que había esperado. Pero la urgencia de su creciente clímax le impedía sofocar sus respuestas vocales.

Naruto gruñó en respuesta, el sonido de la aceleración de su respiración cuando sus dedos se apretaron en sus costillas. Casi nunca hablaba mientras la follaba, pero para ahora, podía leer sus gruñidos como unos de aprobación.

Le gustaba cuando ella era ruidosa, cuando el placer era demasiado para que se controlara.

Hinata arañó el colchón y se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, pero no sirvió de nada. Sus gritos ahogados crecieron más fuertes, haciéndose eco en la completa oscuridad, y casi ahogando el sonido de la succión húmeda de su pene dentro de ella y el tempo agitado del sonido de palmadas de sus ingles al juntarse.

—Tan bueno. ¡Oh, joder!

Naruto hizo otro gruñido áspero, ajustando su agarre sobre ella para poder empujar aún más rápido y más duro.

Estaba bañada en calor y sudor, y su ceguera en la oscuridad solo aumentaba su impotencia ante las abrumadoras sensaciones.

—Haz que me corra. —Arqueó la espalda desesperadamente en un intento de apretar su vagina contra el bombeo.

—Sí —dijo Naruto, las inesperadas palabras formadas sin previo aviso, su voz baja y densa fue la cosa más erótica que había escuchado jamás—. Córrete para mí duro.

Se corrió. Duro. El clímax la atravesó con tanta fuerza que casi gritó mientras tembló y se estremecía con los espasmos.

Siguió jodiéndola a través de su coño apretado, empujando en ella con varios ásperos gemidos mientras su cuerpo se apretaba palpablemente.

—Una vez más —exigió en un tono estrangulado, manteniendo el cuerpo rígidamente en su lugar.

No sabía si era la áspera e irresistible autoridad de su voz, o la intensidad de las sensaciones carnales. Pero volvió a hacerlo otra vez, el segundo orgasmo se levantó sobre los talones del primero, haciéndola gritar aún más fuerte cuando el placer estalló una vez más.

Naruto no gritó cuando llegó. Pero forzó una exclamación ahogada que reconoció como la que él hacía cuando se corría particularmente fuerte. Luego, su cuerpo se sacudió y palpitó con su clímax, y sus manos finalmente se relajaron sobre sus costillas.

—¡Callaros! —gritó alguien desde fuera de la celda. En la desorientación de la completa oscuridad, ni siquiera podía decir de qué dirección había venido el molesto grito.

Hinata soltó una risita cuando Naruto la liberó, y se estiró para intentar aliviar sus músculos tensos. Se había acostumbrado a la falta de intimidad mucho más rápidamente de lo que hubiera esperado. A veces golpeaba su auto-consciencia si uno de los otros presos la atrapaba en una posición singular. El otro día había estado follando a Naruto mientras él estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, apoyándose en sus brazos. Ella estaba en su regazo, de espaldas a él, sus piernas dobladas junto a sus muslos, sujetándose a sí misma sobre sus rodillas y saltando sobre su pene tan frenéticamente como pudo. Había estado desnuda, sus pechos rebotando salvajemente, mientras que Naruto se había mantenido perfectamente quieto. Se había corrido tres veces, montándole con un afán desvergonzado. Por alguna razón, cuando se había dado cuenta que tenían una audiencia de presos embobados, había ardido por la mortificación, aunque se había corrido una cuarta vez, sabiendo que estaba siendo observada.

Pero normalmente, podía ignorar la falta de privacidad.

Era increíble lo que la familiaridad podría conseguir.

Naruto se derrumbó junto a ella, respirando con fuerza y estirándose a su lado. No alcanzaba para tirar de ella contra él. No era un tipo de caricias. Pero sentía sus ojos en ella en la oscuridad.

—Supongo que estás muy orgulloso de ti mismo —dijo con una voz seca.

Él gruñó. Un sonido que entendió como acuerdo.

—Simplemente grito para alimentar tu enorme ego —mintió—. Pensé que necesitabas algún estímulo.

Él gruñó de nuevo. Este sonó divertido.

—No fue tan bueno —continuó, satisfecha con su éxito. Naruto no era un hombre abierto, ni fácil, y siempre la emocionaba cuando lograba conectar con él de una forma distinta al sexo—. Pero estás haciendo buenos progresos. Mantente igual, y estoy segura de que conseguirás mejorar.

Su burla dio una reacción más dramática de la que esperaba. Naruto se volcó sobre su parte superior… caliente, pesado y húmedo con la transpiración. Podía sentir su cálido aliento contra su mejilla enrojecida, y aunque todavía no podía ver su expresión a solo unos centímetros de ella, podía sentir su sonrisa depredadora en la oscuridad.

Él se ajustó hasta que pudo deslizar una mano hacia abajo entre sus muslos. Sus dedos exploraron su ingle, acariciando la carne hinchada y caliente, y su coño, descuidado y mojado por sus fluidos y los de ella.

—¿Es eso cierto? —dijo, la grava en su voz la hizo temblar.

—Sí. —Se tensó cuando sintió su pulgar cerca de su sensibilizado clítoris, pero logró decir con cierta ironía en su voz—. No te desanimes. Todavía estás aprendiendo.

Él bajó su rostro hasta que pudo murmurar en su oído.

—¿Ya que esto es una lección?

Luego comenzó a rozar su clítoris en círculos firmes con su pulgar.

Trató de resistirse, deseosa de mantener el control de sus reacciones, para poder mantener la mano ganadora en las burlas en su conversación.

Pero fue inútil. Su cuerpo ya estaba demasiado estimulado, y ahora estaba preparado y listo para su toque.

Le tomó menos de un minuto de su masaje para que otro clímax se enrollara y soltara dentro de ella. Mordió sobre el hombro de él para evitar ahogarse con el placer que latía a través de ella.

—Cuarenta y siete segundos —dijo él, arrastrando las palabras, acariciando su coño mientras los espasmos persistentes cedían.

—Bastardo arrogante —respondió sin ningún calor—. Ese fue uno falso.

Realmente se rió… un sonido grave y ronco que casi nunca oía en él.

Experimentó una descarga de placer ante el sonido.

Era tan difícil de entender, y no tenía ni idea de cómo se sentía por ella.

Sabía que le encantaba follarla, tenía abundantes pruebas de ello, pero eso podría ser porque era la única mujer dispuesta y disponible en sus circunstancias actuales. La jodió mucho, a veces tres o cuatro veces al día. Pero no tenían gran cosa que hacer, y al menos era una forma agradable de pasar el tiempo.

Sabía que la toleraba bastante bien. Hizo lo mejor que pudo para acomodarse, incluso cuando él estaba en silencio y de mal humor. Trató de ser útil e interesante, e hizo todo lo posible por ser una buena compañera.

Pero no sabía si realmente le gustaba a él. Si tenía sentimientos por ella más allá de la lujuria y la fácil tolerancia.

Y quería gustarle a Naruto. Desesperadamente.

Tanto que se emocionaba con cualquier pequeña señal de que él podría hacerlo.

Supuso que no era del todo cuerdo. Se había aferrado a él con una necesidad antinatural, ya que no había absolutamente nadie con quién relacionarse en el infierno donde vivía. En circunstancias normales, es posible que ni siquiera le hubiera gustado. Mucho menos desarrollado un apego tan fuerte a este áspero y silencioso solitario.

Pero pasaba una buena parte de sus interminables días cavilando sobre Naruto, preguntándose por lo que le hacía tic-tac, diseccionando cada comentario que hacía de ella, y con la esperanza de que estuviera creciendo en él también.

A veces soñaba despierta sobre escapar de la prisión, y en esas ensoñaciones, ella y Naruto siempre salían juntos.

Y permanecían juntos incluso después de haber sido liberados.

Otras veces, tenía pesadillas sobre un extraño accidente ocurrido y de Naruto muerto. Su horror en esos sueños no era solamente sobre lo que podría sucederle a ella. Era también por la pérdida de Naruto.

La mayor parte del tiempo, trataba de no pensar en cualquiera de esas cosas. Trataba de vivir el momento, pues cualquier otra cosa era casi insoportable.

Ahora, quería darse la vuelta y acurrucarse con Naruto. Quería que pusiera sus brazos alrededor de ella y la mantuviera abrazada. Aunque no haría un movimiento. La última cosa que quería hacer era hacer sentir incómodo a Naruto sobre todo lo relacionado con el sexo.

El sexo era todo lo que tenía, y era la única cosa que podía mantenerla segura.

Cuando las luces volvieron al Hold, Naruto rodó fuera de la cama y se dirigió hacia el baño, tal y como hacía siempre. Ella permaneció bajo las mantas. Otros prisioneros a menudo paseaban por la celda de Naruto a primera hora de la mañana, con la esperanza de verla aseándose o vistiéndose. A causa de esto, siempre esperaba hasta que era la hora de la comida, cuando Naruto se iba para conseguir los alimentos, para limpiarse lo mejor que podía.

Solo estaba tan limpia como podía llegar a estarlo aquí, pero hizo lo que pudo… agradecida por tener al menos el uso de un lavabo.

Lavó su ropa tan a menudo como era posible, aunque había que tener cuidado, dado que ya estaban volviéndose raídas y descoloridas. A pesar de sus intentos por permanecer limpia, sabía que debía oler hacía mucho tiempo. Después de las primeras semanas, sin embargo, había dejado de molestarse por eso.

Sus propios sentidos se habían acostumbrado al olor del Hold.

Tanto era así que apenas lo notaba ya, a menos que se acercara a un hombre particularmente apestoso. Naruto tenía un olor característico. Uno que realmente le gustaba, ahora que ya se había hecho tan familiar para ella.

Esperaba que sintiera lo mismo sobre cómo olía ella. Tenían relaciones sexuales tan a menudo que a veces se preguntaba si la mayoría de las veces ella olía a Naruto de todos modos.

Su cabello básicamente no tenía esperanza. Naruto había encontrado algo que parecía un peine, y pasó horas tratando de pasarlo a través de su enredada masa de pelo. A veces se lo lavaba en el lavabo, pero no había jabón o champú. Había renunciado a la esperanza de que su cabello pareciera atractivo otra vez.

Naruto se había ofrecido a afeitárselo de la manera que se afeitaba su cuero cabelludo con una cuchilla que mantenía oculta detrás del inodoro.

Pero Hinata todavía no podía obligarse a renunciar simplemente a su cabello por completo.

Quizás más tarde llegaría a eso.

Había dejado que Naruto afeitara su coño. Hacía dos semanas. Inicialmente, había sido por razones puramente prácticas, pero el acto había terminado siendo intensamente erótico. Y cuando terminó el delicado procedimiento, la obligó a abrirse íntimamente para poder darle placer con los labios, lengua y dientes.

Se había corrido tres veces, la última gritando.

Solo el recuerdo de eso todavía la hacía mojarse.

Desde que Naruto se iba a la hora de la comida por la mañana, Hinata se levantaba para ir al baño y lavarse.

Nunca había visto en realidad la locura de la hora de la comida, ya que sucedía más allá de la visión desde la celda, y no tenía ningún deseo de hacerlo. Se había acostumbrado a observar a las personas durante los tiempos de inactividad, más de lo que había hecho al principio, siempre que no hubiera hombres merodeando por los barrotes para comérsela con los ojos.

Nunca se había acostumbrado completamente a la violencia, por lo que había algunas cosas que simplemente no podía mirar, pero en ocasiones estaba lo suficientemente tranquilo como para que mirara a través de las rejas y observara la vida en el Hold.

Llegó a reconocer a ciertas personas… a pesar de que nunca supo sus nombres. Había un anciano que parecía pasar todo el día dando lentas vueltas alrededor de la prisión, apartándose fuera del camino de cualquiera que pareciera una amenaza. Debía vivir de los restos, ya que nunca participaba en la carrera hacia las comidas. Mentalmente lo bautizó como Tortoise. Otro tipo debía haber sido un cleptómano, ya que a menudo lo veía arrebatando cosas que pertenecían a otros, no con la fuerza bruta como lo hacían los alfas, sino con movimientos rápidos y encubiertos, como si no pudiera evitarlo. A veces, lo golpeaban, pero nunca robó nada lo suficientemente importante para que lo mataran. Lo llamó Snatcher.

Luego estaba Player. Había llegado hace poco más de una semana.

Lo había notado inmediatamente porque era muy guapo. Vestía ropa cara, y caminaba con una especie de pavoneo que dejaba claro que estaba acostumbrado a obtener lo que quería.

Definitivamente era un hombre de mujeres, por eso lo había llamado Player.

Había esperado que estuviera muerto antes de que terminara la primera noche, ya que su ropa era mucho mejor que la de cualquier otra persona y porque los hombres de aquí tomarían su confianza como un desafío.

Se sorprendió cuando siguió viéndolo, todavía con su ropa, nunca golpeado. Luego reclamó su propia celda, no una buena, pero mejor que nada, y nadie intentó quitársela. Estaba en buena forma, pero de una manera delgada. No era tan grande como Naruto o Toneri. No había forma de que pudiera haberse enfrentado a algunos hombres de aquí con fuerza bruta.

Se preguntó cómo estaba sobreviviendo. Su celda estaba frente a la de Naruto y de ella, y nadie parecía molestarlo. No parecía haber hecho amigos o alianzas, o haberse entregado a sí mismo como amante de algún alfa que pudiera protegerlo.

Ya que tenía tanta curiosidad, a veces lo observaba cuando estaba sola en su celda, y estaba en su rango de visión.

Él era algo extraño. No tenía sentido.

Esta mañana, Player no había ido a por la comida a prisa. No lo hacía siempre, aunque claramente lograba comer lo suficiente para mantenerse saludable. Parecía más como si no se molestara. Ahora, estaba en su celda, sentado en su cama, recostado contra la pared con los ojos cerrados.

Como si la hubiera sentido mirándolo, abrió los ojos y la miró a través de la distancia.

Este hombre no era como la mayoría de los demás animales en el Hold, pero no tenía ni idea de qué o quién era.

Después de un minuto, se levantó y caminó hacia ella.

Cuando llegó a los barrotes de la celda, le dedicó una impresionante sonrisa, que literalmente hizo que su aliento se detuviera.

—Supongo que no puedes prescindir de una de esas mantas.

Se encontró descendiendo a por una automáticamente antes de que se controlara a sí misma. ¿Qué coño? El que él tuviera una buena sonrisa no significaba que perdiera su mente por él.

—No creo que a él le gustara eso.

Nunca decía el nombre de Naruto donde cualquiera pudiera oírlo. Se lo había dado a ella como un gesto de buena voluntad. No se lo había dado a nadie más.

—Probablemente no. ¿Pero se enteraría siquiera? —De nuevo, el hombre era tan encantador y persuasivo que solo quería agacharse y darle lo que él quería.

—Sí. Lo haría.

—¿Qué ha hecho para merecer tal lealtad? —Esto parecía más una auténtica pregunta que una estratagema para convencerla.

Se encontró con su mirada firmemente, notando que sus ojos eran de un sorprendente verde vivo.

—¿Tú qué crees?

Él suspiró.

—La mejor celda. La mejor mujer. Podría estar celoso.

Naruto le había dicho cómo había tomado esta celda del prisionero que la había tenido cuando llegó. El hombre había sido fuerte, tan fuerte que Naruto había sido gravemente herido después de la pelea, pero lo había golpeado y le había quitado la llave. Moriría antes de renunciar a ella ahora.

—No me atrevería a desafiarlo, si fueras tú —dijo.

Player se rió.

—Soy demasiado inteligente para eso.

Probablemente lo era. Tal vez era así como había sobrevivido tanto tiempo, cómo lo había logrado. Algún tipo de afilada inteligencia y capacidad de persuadir a la gente para que se pusiera de su parte.

Había funcionado en ella, tan fácilmente que fue casi aterrador.

Este hombre podía parecerse más a un jugador que a un guerrero, pero había algo peligroso sobre todo él.

Estaba a punto de contestar, cuando Naruto apareció de la nada.

Lanzó un golpe hacia el otro hombre, pero Player se escabulló fuera del alcance de su puño en el momento justo.

Fue realmente rápido, eso era seguro.

—Aléjate —murmuró Naruto, apuntando una mirada intimidatoria en su dirección.

El hombre retrocedió, pero le dio a Hinata un descarado guiño que consiguió hacer gruñir más a Naruto.

Quiso reírse. Realmente quería reírse. ¿Quién diablos era ese tipo después de todo?

—¿Qué estaba haciendo? —exigió Naruto, entrando en la celda y cerrándola por detrás de él.

—Solo hablando. Creo que estaba aburrido.

—Mantente alejada de él. Hay algo incorrecto en él.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Había detectado algo extraño, pero se preguntaba si Naruto podría haberlo entendido mejor—. ¿Qué no es correcto?

—No lo sé. Sin embargo, he escuchado rumores. Nadie lo desafiará.

—¿Por qué no?

—No vale la pena mi tiempo. —Le dio a Hinata una mirada significativa—. A menos que intente tomar lo que es mío.

Ella tragó, sintiéndose un poco excitada por las palabras, pero se las arregló para decir:

—Bueno, protegí tus mantas por ti, así que creo que están a salvo.

Eso le ganó casi una sonrisa.

Cuando Naruto le dio la comida que le había traído, Hinata aceptó su porción con agradecimiento. Nunca había ido con él para conseguir la comida. Naruto no habría sido capaz de concentrarse en protegerla y reclamar comida para los dos. Así que siempre la dejaba encerrada en la celda, y Hinata nunca se había quejado.

No se quejaba de nada de todos modos. Incluso las cosas que realmente la molestaban. Mantuvo sus molestias, el resultado inevitable de vivir en un lugar tan cerrado con un hombre terco y estoico, para sí misma.

No tenía idea de cuántas quejas aceptaría Naruto hasta que se cansara de ella y la desterrara de su celda, pero no estaba dispuesta a poner a prueba sus límites.

La comida siempre consistía en un guiso y pan, y a veces Hinata apenas podía tragarla porque estaba muy cansada de ello. Pero Naruto siempre se ponía de mal humor y desaprobaba cuando no comía, de la forma en que actuaba siempre cuando mostraba signos de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte, por lo que generalmente lograba forzarse lo suficiente para llenarse.

Había comenzado a trabajar con Naruto: haciendo tantas flexiones y sentadillas como podía y dando al menos un par de vueltas alrededor del perímetro del Hold con él hasta que estaba demasiado cansada como para mantener su ritmo. La dejaba encerrada en la celda cuando ella había hecho todo lo que podía, y él podía finalizar su carrera solo.

Algunas mañanas corría durante horas.

Por las tardes trabajaba en la construcción de su dispositivo. Aun no tenía ni idea de lo que era, aunque podía ver ahora cómo algunas partes funcionaban y estaba bastante segura de que terminaría siendo algún tipo de máquina primitiva. No había nada absolutamente para hacer, así que lo miraba hasta que se quedaba dormida.

Si estaba en un estado de ánimo amable, o lo que pasaba por amable en Naruto, hablaban mientras él trabajaba. Ella le contó sobre su infancia y de su abuela, la única persona que había amado realmente nunca. Y le contó sobre sus estudios, su trabajo, y las diversas excavaciones que había hecho a lo largo de los años, lo sola que había estado la mayor parte de su vida.

Naruto no le dijo mucho. No era una persona habladora o abierta.

Pero le contó algunos de los viajes que había hecho… había viajado por todo el espacio de la Coalición. Y una vez le contó sobre su perro.

Kurama.

Fue la única vez en ese mes desde que lo había conocido, que Hinata vio algo así como el dolor en su rostro.

En algún momento de las tardes, Naruto solía ir de "caza" de algún objeto que necesitaba para su dispositivo. Hinata iba siempre con él… principalmente para salir de la celda por un poco de tiempo.

Esta tarde, cuando Naruto se levantó del suelo donde había estado retocando su máquina, Hinata se puso de pie de inmediato. Estaba inquieta hoy. Naruto había estado callado y pensativo, y no habían tenido relaciones sexuales desde antes de que las luces se encendieran. Había lavado su camisola y la colgó para secar, pero eso fue todo lo que había hecho en todo el día.

Necesitaba hacer algo.

Naruto no cuestionó que se uniera a él. Ya estaba acostumbrado. De hecho, no dijo nada mientras cerraba la puerta por detrás de él.

A veces, cuando regresaban, había algún preso que intentaba penetrar en la celda ya fuera por la fuerza o forzando la cerradura.

Generalmente, Naruto simplemente lo lanzaba fuera de su camino. Siempre era un acto de desesperación, ya que no había forma de entrar en la celda sin la llave. Los barrotes eran totalmente infranqueables.

Empezaron a caminar alrededor del Hold, y Naruto estaba claramente atento por algo de lo que fuera que necesitaba hoy. Cuando pasaron cerca de una reyerta, evidentemente sobre un par de zapatos, la empujó hacia la pared, para que ella no consiguiera ser golpeada por un puñetazo perdido.

Se vio obligada a estar tan cerca de la pared que su camisa quedó atrapada en un borde sobresaliente de metal.

Desgarró el desgastado tejido por una de las costuras tanto que la brecha dejó expuesto su pecho desnudo.

Su camisola todavía estaba en la celda secándose.

—¡Maldita sea! —murmuró, sosteniendo la tela desgarrada en su lugar, mientras unos pocos prisioneros que estaban mirando vitorearon o gritaron comentarios vulgares. Cuando se dio cuenta de las implicaciones del accidente, que una de sus pocas prendas estaba permanentemente dañada… se sintió vagamente enferma—. Joder, joder, maldita sea.

Naruto se había detenido cuando ella lo hizo, pero su expresión parecía despreocupada.

—Es solo un desgarrón.

Sus dientes se juntaron cuando logró contener su réplica automática. No era solo un desgarrón. No en estas circunstancias. Y cualquier idiota habría sabido eso.

No podía sostener cómodamente la tela de su camisa desgarrada, así que con un suspiro derrotado, dijo:

—Creo que necesito regresar.

—¿Por qué?

El labio inferior de Hinata cayó ligeramente.

—¿Qué quieres decir con por qué? Porque tengo un agujero en mi camisa, y no voy a caminar medio desnuda por ahí.

Naruto parecía un poco impaciente y le dio un encogimiento con un hombro.

—¿Cuál es el problema? Te han visto desnuda en la celda antes. Te han visto con mi pene en la boca. ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Un destello de furia indignada se apoderó de ella cuando miró a su exasperante cara. Había un mundo de diferencia entre las dos situaciones. Sí, algunos de los otros prisioneros la habían visto en varios estados de desnudez y libertinaje, pero todo eso había sido estando en la celda. La celda se sentía como su casa, básicamente. Podía no ser privada, pero era segura.

Era completamente diferente pasear alrededor del Hold, revelando su cuerpo a cada ojo de los presos.

Y si Naruto tuviera la más mínima sensibilidad en su bruta alma, lo sabría.

Podía ver un atisbo de Toneri desde donde estaban. Toneri mantenía su distancia de Naruto ahora, pero había logrado mantener su poder en la cárcel. Hinata intentó con todas sus fuerzas no encontrarse con él, ya que solo los ojos de él puestos en ella hacía que se sintiera enferma.

E incluso Toneri ahora podía mirarla con la camisa rota.

—Por supuesto, es diferente —espetó—. ¿Qué coño…?

Detuvo sus palabras con un tirón, recordando tarde que no podía hacer que Naruto se enfadara.

Tragando con dificultad, superó el impulso de morderle la cabeza y dijo:

—Tienes razón. No hay diferencia. —Con sus ojos mirando al frente, dejó que el desgarrón en su camisa se abriera y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

Sin previo aviso, Naruto la agarró del brazo y la hizo girar para mirarlo.

—¿Por qué diablos haces eso?

Sorprendida por su estallido de ira, Hinata se quedó sin aliento.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Contenerte cada vez que tienes algo que decir. —Sus ojos azules la inmovilizaron en su lugar, y su mandíbula estaba apretada con evidente tensión—. Me saca de quicio. Si tienes algo que decir, simplemente dilo. No actúes como un dron pasivo y sin mente.

Por un momento su visión se nubló, estaba enfurecida e indignada.

Sus manos se cerraron en sus costados mientras trataba de evitar arañar los lados de su cara.

—¿Por qué diablos crees que me contengo? ¿Realmente esperas que te desafíe, cuando eres la única cosa que me mantiene viva?

Algo en su rostro cambió. No se suavizó. Nunca había visto suave a Naruto. En lugar de ello, sus rasgos se apretaron aún más, hasta que sus labios se presionaron en una línea sin color. Por último dijo con voz ronca:

—¿Crees que si dices algo equivocado voy a lanzarte fuera para ser desgarrada?

—¿Qué se supone que debo creer? —Toda la frustración reprimida de estar constantemente en el borde durante el último mes finalmente entró en ebullición. Su voz era ronca por la emoción demasiado ardiente y gruesa para controlar—. Ese fue nuestro acuerdo. Que me protegerías. Yo te complazco. Nunca lo dijimos en voz alta, pero ambos lo sabemos. Estoy segura como el infierno que no voy a disgustarte.

Sus ojos cortaron en ella como una daga.

—¿Crees que soy ese tipo de animal?

—Por supuesto, eres ese tipo de animal. Lo somos todos. ¡Mira a tú alrededor! —Hizo un gesto de barrido, tomando el Hold, el caos sucio alrededor de ellos, la forma primitiva en la que todos los prisioneros vivían en esta jaula—. Comemos, follamos y tratamos de sobrevivir. En eso es en lo que nos han convertido. ¿Qué coño esperas que haga? —De repente su voz titubeó, vencida por un terror tan profundo que casi la devoró. Se había suicidado aquí por expresar finalmente lo que pensaba. Atacando al hombre que era capaz de mantenerla segura. Hizo un sonido ahogado y miró al suelo—. Simplemente estoy tratando de sobrevivir.

Naruto estaba silencioso. Pero podía sentir el temblor de la tensión en su duro cuerpo musculoso, aunque no estaba tocándola. Además, podía oírlo respirar. Ruidos largos, fuertes, húmedos, de inhalación y exhalación.

Finalmente lanzó sus ojos a su rostro mientras trataba de que sus manos no temblaran.

Nunca había visto a Naruto verdaderamente enfadado antes.

Pero lo estaba ahora.

Estaba ardiendo por eso. Temblando con eso. Como un volcán a punto de estallar.

Y estaba enojado con ella.

Naruto respiró ruidosamente y giró sobre sus talones, lejos de ella. Él no se movió. En lugar de eso, permaneció de espaldas a ella e hirvió a fuego lento, como si estuviera luchando para conseguir ponerse a sí mismo bajo control.

Hinata contempló su ancha espalda, la ondulación de los músculos de sus hombros y brazos, la forma en que su camiseta se pegaba a su piel húmeda, la curva distintiva de su cuero cabelludo.

Y su terror mortal casi la tragó.

¿Y si debido a su propia estupidez hubiera perdido a Naruto para siempre?

Apenas podía respirar, y de repente necesitó alejarse. Volver a la celda donde se sentía segura.

Con un ruido sordo, se volvió en el sentido en el que habían llegado y se tambaleó lejos. No estaba pensando racionalmente. Era puro instinto lo que conducía su huida. Si hubiera estado pensando, habría recordado que la celda estaba cerrada con llave y que no la tenía.

A pesar de su estado emocional, nunca creyó que estuviera seriamente en peligro de ser atacada. Todos sabían que era la mujer de Naruto. Y todos estaban asustados o intimidados por él. Apenas la semana anterior, cuando un hombre había intentado manosearla durante su carrera matutina, Naruto había golpeado al hombre hasta dejarlo inconsciente, en presencia de todo el Hold.

Incluso separada de él, todavía se consideraba a sí misma bajo su protección.

Por lo que no estaba preparada cuando alguien la agarró de repente y la arrastró a una celda oscura sin rejas.

Sucedió tan rápido que apenas pudo procesarlo. En un momento iba tambaleándose hacia su celda, y al siguiente era arrojada violentamente contra la pared.

El impacto dolió. La hizo caer y la sacudió tanto que estaba demasiado mareada para reaccionar. Su agresor no perdió tiempo. La levantó bruscamente del suelo y luego la empujó hacia adelante, obligándola a inclinarse sobre el borde de una mesa de metal. Era el mismo tipo de mesa que había en la celda de Naruto, pequeña y clavada a la pared.

El ataque fue tan rápido y brutal que ni siquiera pudo decir quién era el hombre. Una mano fuerte se cerraba alrededor de la parte posterior de su cuello, sosteniéndola en su lugar sobre la mesa con un agarre tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar.

Intentó gritar pero no salió ningún sonido. Ya fuera por el miedo o por el agarre en su cuello que estaba estrangulándola, no consiguió sacar ningún ruido. Trató de luchar, pero estaba impotente en esta posición, doblada y colocada sobre el borde de la mesa.

Su conciencia se nubló en un borrón de terror y shock. Una parte de su mente sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero el resto ni siquiera podía registrar la realidad.

Una mano brutal tiró de sus pantalones y bragas hasta que sintió el frío metal contra su piel desnuda.

Trató de gritar de nuevo. Y fue la peor parte de toda la experiencia.

Su boca se abrió pero no pudo darle forma a ningún sonido en absoluto. Con lo quedaba de su mente, trató de prepararse para lo que iba a ocurrir, incluso mientras seguía luchando inútilmente contra su poderoso agarre.

De repente las manos habían desaparecido. Escuchó un gruñido primitivo, y el cuerpo de detrás de ella fue retirado.

Respiró dolorosamente a través de su dolorida tráquea mientras se arreglaba para empujar su cuerpo magullado fuera de la mesa para poder ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

Naruto la había encontrado.

Debió arrancar al hombre de encima de ella y arrojarlo físicamente de la celda hacia el área pública en medio del Hold.

Ahora reconoció a su atacante como Jirōbō, el hombre tatuado que se enfrentó con ella cuando llegó por primera vez.

Pero apenas podía reconocer a Naruto en la gruñona y primitiva bestia en la que parecía haberse transformado.

Se las arregló para subirse los pantalones antes de caminar, temblando, fuera de la celda y acurrucarse contra la pared mientras miraba.

Jirōbō no era un debilucho. Era grande y violento, y sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Pero no tenía ni una oportunidad contra Naruto.

Naruto se había puesto furioso. Nunca le había visto así, nadie lo había visto antes. Golpeó al otro hombre al suelo, sin detenerse o darle un respiro por un momento. Pronto hubo sangre. Y luego el otro hombre dejó de pelear.

Pero Naruto no detuvo su ataque brutal hasta que Jirōbō quedó como una masa de pulpa sanguinolenta en el suelo.

Hinata sabía sin lugar a dudas que estaba muerto.

Y ni siquiera lo sentía. Parte de ella se horrorizó y sintió nauseas, por el violento giro repentino de los acontecimientos de los últimos minutos. Pero una parte de ella, una parte pequeña instintiva que no le gustaba reconocer, se emocionó al ver a Naruto reaccionar tan primitiva, tan animalísticamente, tan territorial.

Por ella.

Aunque, en su mayor parte, estaba mareada y aturdida, habiendo sucedido demasiado para que siguiera adelante.

Así que cuando Naruto terminó con el otro hombre y se levantó del suelo con sus manos, brazos y camisa ensangrentada y su piel empapada con húmeda transpiración, todavía no podía conseguir moverse.

Naruto miró alrededor de la prisión. Todo el lugar había caído en silencio cuando todos se movieron para ver el violento altercado. La expresión de Naruto parecía retar a cualquier otra persona a desafiarlo.

O echar una mano sobre lo que era suyo.

Nadie se movió. Nadie se atrevió a acercarse.

Hasta que Naruto finalmente se alejó de forma firme lejos del muerto.

Cuando llegó a Hinata, la tomó por la parte posterior de su camisa desgarrada y utilizó su agarre para guiarla de vuelta a su celda.

Su toque no fue amable, y manchó la camisa de sangre, pero agradeció el apoyo ya que de otra manera no estaba segura de haber podido caminar.

Cuando llegaron a su celda y Naruto cerró la puerta por detrás de ellos, Hinata cayó sobre el lecho arrugado, abrazándose alrededor de su estómago.

Naruto bajo la vista a ella por un momento. Luego hizo un sonido gutural y se sacudió. Caminó hasta el lavabo y abrió el grifo. Salpicó agua sobre sus manos ensangrentadas y el sudoroso rostro.

El agua corría por su piel y se volvió hacia ella.

—Él logró…

—No —jadeó, la primera palabra que pudo pronunciar desde el ataque—. Llegaste a tiempo.

Su rostro se retorció extrañamente, y se volvió hacia el lavabo. Se inclinó para echarse más agua en la cara.

Se giró hacia ella, todavía parecía salvaje y poderoso en su tensión visceral y con la camisa ensangrentada, y abrió su boca de nuevo. Pero esta vez no habló. En cambio, giró sobre sus talones de un tirón e hizo un movimiento como si fuera a dejar la celda.

Pero se detuvo. Y en su lugar, regresó a donde estaba acurrucada en la cama.

Pero se detuvo de nuevo.

Hinata no tenía ni idea de qué estaba sucediendo, pero pudo sentir el humor de Naruto. La adrenalina y testosterona que debía estar circulando a través de él. Todavía estaba alto con la violencia. Además, podría estar preocupado por ella.

Y no tenía ni idea de cómo encauzar su respuesta primitiva.

Se salpicó más agua en su rostro. Luego hizo otro sonido gutural y caminó hacia el rincón del baño.

Cada vez más preocupada, Hinata se levantó y se reunió con él cuando daba media vuelta y salía.

— Naruto, ¿estás bien? —preguntó suavemente, tendiéndole una mano suavemente hacia su camisa manchada.

Estaba envuelta por la sensación más extraña. Su propio miedo y náuseas se habían disipado en la seguridad de la celda, y a su estela había un impulso primario que coincidía con el de él.

Sintió que fue toda física e instinto. Como un animal.

Un animal que acababa de ser reclamado por su compañero.

Con su toque suave, el control de Naruto se rompió por completo. Y, como si le hubiera leído la mente, gruñó suavemente y la agarró por las caderas.

La empujó contra la pared de la celda y reclamó su boca con un beso duro, áspero y urgente.

Era la primera vez que la besaba, y Hinata respondió de inmediato.

Todavía no podía pensar racionalmente, pero el horror de los minutos anteriores había desaparecido casi por completo, permaneciendo solo el instinto animal restante.

Deseaba a Naruto. Quería su fuerza, su poder y dominio. Necesitaba sentir todas esas cosas de la manera más física que pudiera.

Su cuerpo presionó al de ella, atrapándola contra la dura pared.

Sus manos estaban sobre ella, sintiéndola, tocándola, acariciándola, hasta que le quitó los pantalones y las bragas en su bruma de necesidad frenética.

Con manos poderosas, la levantó en ese momento, usando la pared como apoyo mientras sostenía su trasero desnudo. Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y se aferró a su cuello. Era lo suficientemente fuerte como para sostenerla fácilmente, y le encantó lo pequeña y femenina que se sentía contra él.

Él no perdió tiempo. Tan pronto como buscó a tientas los cierres para liberar su pene, se hundió en ella. No estaba tan mojada como solía estar, el pánico anterior todavía tenía un efecto sobre su cuerpo, pero lo deseaba. Lo necesitaba. Desesperadamente.

Su pene la llenó por completo, y lanzó sus caderas hacia adelante, empujando dentro de ella, empujando duro contra la pared.

No era del todo cómodo, y Hinata era consciente del dolor en los lugares de su cuerpo donde habría moratones por el ataque anterior, pero no le importó. Quería sentir la fuerza de Naruto tan profundamente como pudiera.

Él no tenía mucho control. Sus embestidas eran duras y erráticas, y su boca sobre la de ella era torpe y voraz. Pero era eso exactamente lo que Hinata necesitaba. Y gimió de placer mientras él entraba en celo, mientras la tomaba con fuerza, mientras la reclamaba como suya.

Ella arañó ansiosas líneas en la parte posterior de su cuello mientras él gruñía bruscamente y mecía su pelvis contra la de ella.

Ella no iba a correrse. No había tenido la suficiente estimulación de su clítoris, y el episodio anterior la impidió concentrarse lo suficiente como para llegar al orgasmo.

Pero no le importaba.

Sintiendo a Naruto así, mirándolo liberar toda la tensión temblorosa en ella por fin, reteniéndola con su absoluta fortaleza y masculinidad, fue la cosa más caliente que había conocido.

Apretó su coño en torno a la penetración de su pene hasta que él sacudió su cabeza a un lado y se detuvo a sí mismo. Luego hizo un sonido de rugido silencioso y sacudió sus caderas en rápidos espasmos torpes, hasta que eyaculó dentro de ella.

Ambos estaban jadeando desesperadamente cuando el cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a relajarse por fin. Cuidadosamente, la retiró de la pared, le ayudó a desenredar sus piernas, y la bajó al suelo.

Sus rodillas cedieron de inmediato, así que la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama.

Se acurrucó en una bola, sintiéndose extrañamente débil e insegura ahora que la oleada de adrenalina y emoción había pasado.

Deseaba desesperadamente que Naruto la abrazara, pero no fue a la cama con ella. En cambio fue al lavabo y recogió una de las raídas toallas.

Después de empaparla con agua, se volvió y se sentó en el borde del colchón.

Cuando suavemente desenrolló su cuerpo, él retiró los restos rasgados de su camisa, ahora manchada con la sangre de su pecho y luego limpió la sangre de su piel.

Lo miró asombrada, sus labios entreabiertos y sus ojos anchos y redondos. No la miró a los ojos. En su lugar, se centró en su propia mano mientras pasaba suavemente el paño húmedo sobre sus pechos, vientre y luego hacia abajo por su coño… donde limpió su semen.

Hinata nunca antes lo había visto así, y el cuidado silencioso hizo que se formara un nudo en su vientre con una emoción indescriptible que temía expresar con palabras.

—Muchas gracias —dijo al fin.

Se sacudió ligeramente, haciendo una mueca como si lo hubiera golpeado.

—¿Qué pasa? —Le puso la mano en el brazo, temiendo que pudiera echarse hacia atrás.

—No… —Se detuvo bruscamente y se aclaró la garganta—. Lo siento.

Realmente confundida ahora, y aún más confusa cuando vio el sentimiento de arrepentimiento en su rostro, apretó sus dedos en su antebrazo.

—¿Por qué lo sientes?

Sus ojos finalmente se encontraron con los de ella.

—Por esto. No debería haberlo hecho… Casi fuiste violada, y yo… te tomé así, sin siquiera permitirte recuperarte.

—Oh. —Su corazón martilleaba salvajemente, y su aliento seguía enganchándose en su garganta—. Pero yo…

Estaba atrapado en una culpabilidad que nunca había esperado ver de él.

—No sé lo que me pasó. —Bajó la mirada a sus manos, las cuales estaban cerradas en puños en su regazo—. Fui como un…

Un animal. Así como ella.

—Ni siquiera pregunté si lo deseabas. —Con una respiración entrecortada, movió sus ojos para encontrarse con los de ella otra vez.

—Lo deseaba —dijo, su voz se quebró con la segunda palabra—. Lo hice. Te hubiera detenido si no lo hubiera hecho.

Naruto la miró por un largo tiempo.

—Y crees que me habría detenido si me lo hubieras dicho.

—Por supuesto que lo harías. No eres como ellos. —Hizo un gesto débil al resto de la cárcel—. Sé que antes te he dicho que lo eras. Pero no lo eres.

Finalmente dejó escapar su aliento y se levantó para dejar la toalla en el lavabo.

Entonces, para su absoluto alivio, regresó y se acostó a su lado, rodó sobre su costado y se puso en cuchara detrás de ella. La envolvió con sus brazos, exactamente como ella quería, como necesitaba que hiciera.

Hinata casi se atragantó con la emoción cuando se acurrucó contra él, sintiéndose segura y consolada a pesar de las incongruentes circunstancias.

—¿Estás bien? —murmuró contra su oreja, apretando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura como si inconscientemente estuviera todavía tratando de protegerla.

—Sí. —Ajustó uno de sus antebrazos para que pudiera abrazarlo contra su pecho—. Ahora estoy procesando completamente lo que podría haber ocurrido. Todo sucedió tan rápido. Todavía no puedo creerlo.

Él estaba en silencio, a excepción de su cálida y pesada respiración sobre su cabello.

—Gracias —susurró—. Por detenerlo.

—Debí haber llegado antes allí. Estuve buscando, pero no pude encontrarte durante un minuto. Nunca debí haberte dado la espalda.

Podía oír la culpa persistente en su voz, y ese signo de humanidad la consoló casi tanto como sus fuertes brazos.

—No es culpa tuya. Soy la que se alejó de ti. No estaba pensando.

No respondió por un minuto, solo la abrazó tan cerca que casi era incómodo. Finalmente, le preguntó:

—¿Por qué no gritaste? ¿Pensaste que no iría?

Hinata inspiró profundamente con las implicaciones.

—Sabía que lo harías. Lo intenté. Es solo que… no pude conseguir que mi garganta funcionara. —Mientras recordaba la horrenda experiencia, un sollozo estremecedor escapó de su garganta—. Fue terrible.

Naruto emitió un sonido áspero, como si estuviera oponiéndose sin palabras a su llanto.

Ella se sacudió impotente por un minuto. No realmente llorando pero finalmente liberando la tensión emocional.

—Odio este lugar —dijo con voz ronca cuando consiguió controlarse de nuevo.

—Lo sé —dijo Naruto contra su cabello y apretó sus brazos alrededor de ella nuevamente.

Se quedaron tumbados en silencio por un largo tiempo, y Hinata no tenía ningún deseo de abandonar el refugio que le proporcionó su abrazo.

Finalmente, notó un tenue rastro de sangre en la ropa de cama, y le hizo recordar algo más. Siguiendo abrazando su antebrazo contra su pecho, preguntó suavemente:

—¿Tú estás bien?

Él se tensó ligeramente detrás de ella.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Era un riesgo. Esta mañana nunca lo habría tomado. Pero lo hizo ahora. Se explicó.

—Acabas de matar a un hombre justo ahora.

La pausa fue larga y tensa. Pero Naruto finalmente respondió en una voz gruesa.

—Lo sé. No me arrepiento.

—Yo tampoco —admitió, aunque era extrañamente difícil para decir—. Pero aun así. Pensé que tal vez podía ser… duro.

Nunca había matado a nadie, así que no sabía cómo se sentía. Pero por todo lo que sabía, Naruto podría haber asesinado a docenas de hombres. Podía ser un asesino en serie.

Pero realmente no lo creía. Y no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo se sintió sobre haber golpeado a un hombre hasta matarlo de la forma en que lo había hecho.

No respondió durante mucho tiempo. Siguió abrazándola y respirando sobre su cabello. Se quedó callado durante tanto rato que supuso que no iba a responder, y no lo culpó en absoluto.

Pero finalmente, murmuró, tan bajo que apenas pudo oírlo:

—También odio este lugar.

Al día siguiente, cuando Naruto se había ido por la mañana para la carrera de la comida, Player de la celda opuesta se detuvo junto a los barrotes. Había estado caminando alrededor y debió notar que estaba sola. Evidentemente, la advertencia de Naruto de mantenerse alejado no había calado.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó, pareciendo casi serio por una vez.

Era clásicamente guapo, pero no tenía la belleza de un joven. Debía tener una treintena de años, y había una leve aspereza en su apariencia que atestiguaba sus duras experiencias y lo hacían aún más atractivo.

—Tengo a alguien que puede darme lo que necesito —dijo fríamente, queriendo asegurarse de no darle ningún tipo de aliento.

Definitivamente era diferente a la mayoría de los presos, de alguna manera había logrado mantener su civilización, pero ella era la mujer de Naruto, y quería que no hubiera ningún error al respecto.

—Sí. Me di cuenta de eso. Después del día de ayer, me refiero.¿Estás bien?

Debió haber oído o visto lo ocurrido con Jirōbō.

Asintió.

—Sí. Tenía protección. —Luego agregó porque parecía genuinamente preocupado—: Llegó a tiempo.

La cara del hombre se relajó.

Él había estado por aquí poco tiempo. Se preguntó si eventualmente se volvería duro, despiadado y primitivo como la mayoría de los otros prisioneros por aquí.

—¿Qué está haciendo ahí? —dijo el hombre, señalando con la cabeza al dispositivo de Naruto.

Hinata no respondió a esa pregunta.

—Si tiene algún tipo de plan para escapar, házmelo saber. Definitivamente podría ayudar.

Las palabas deberían haber sido presuntuosas, ya que era un extraño para ella, pero lo creyó realmente. No estaba representando este acto de persuasión como lo había hecho antes. Se sentía como si estuviera diciendo la verdad.

Y se preguntó si él podría. Había algo acerca de este hombre que se sentía como acechar el poder, el peligro, aunque no dirigido a ella.

—¿Quién eres? —Le espetó.

Se rió, un sonido cálido y genuino, raramente escuchado en la prisión.

—Mi nombre es Utakata.

—¿Y a qué te dedicas?

—Soy un profesional independiente.

—¿Qué tipo de trabajo independiente?

—Una variedad de trabajos bien pagados.

Eso se sentía correcto, por la forma en que lo había evaluado.

—¿Qué trabajos?

—Lo que sea. Soy bueno en muchas cosas.

—¿Qué hiciste para terminar aquí?

Abrió la boca para responder, pero nunca llegó a hacerlo. Naruto había aparecido detrás de él y lo empujó lejos de los barrotes.

Utakata debió reaccionar instintivamente. Levantó los brazos en la pose de un luchador, luego atrapó el puño de Naruto antes de que golpeara su rostro.

No había forma de que Utakata fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir la fuerza del golpe de Naruto, pero por alguna razón el brazo de Naruto se detuvo antes de que llegara a su destino.

Naruto miró, pareciendo desconcertado por un minuto.

Utakata retrocedió con una sonrisa.

—No quería inmiscuirme —dijo, invocando lo que debería ser su instinto natural de auto-preservación.

Naruto de repente actuó. Tan rápido que Hinata apenas pudo mantener el ritmo. En un segundo, ambos hombres estaba a varios metros de distancia, y luego de repente Naruto había agarrado a Utakata y lo había arrojado contra los barrotes de la celda, sujetándolo en su lugar con su antebrazo contra la garganta de Utakata.

—¿Qué acabas de hacer? — Naruto rechinó a través de sus dientes apretados.

Hinata saltó de la cama.

—No estaba haciendo nada —dijo apresuradamente—. Solo estaba hablando. No fue ofensivo.

No le importaba que Naruto despejara su camino para ellos con fuerza, pero Utakata no había hecho nada para merecer ese tipo de violencia.

Los ojos de Naruto nunca abandonaron la cara de Utakata.

—¿Y qué me hiciste a mí precisamente ahora?

Hinata se dio cuenta de que estaba preguntando algo diferente, y su corazón comenzó a correr más rápido.

—Nada —dijo Utakata, sin resistirse a la fuerza de cualquier forma—. Solo estaba protegiéndome. Lo siento si me metí en tu camino.

Hinata de alguna manera sabía que el hombre no era un cobarde.

Era inteligente. Solo elegía las peleas que sabía que podía ganar, y no debía estar seguro de que pudiera vencer contra Naruto.

—Dime qué me hiciste o aplastaré tu tráquea.

Algo se aflojó en el cuerpo de Utakata y dijo con voz ronca:

—Soy un Lector.

Hinata hizo un pequeño ruido de sorpresa, e incluso Naruto se irguió.

La Coalición había reunido a todos los Lectores hace una década.

Los obligaron a trabajar para el gobierno y ahora controlaban su reproducción por lo que los Lectores se suponían que habían desaparecido de la población general.

—No solo estabas leyéndome hace un minuto —murmuró Naruto, su brazo todavía alrededor de la garganta del otro hombre—. Sentí que me hiciste algo.

—Mi regalo toma una forma ligeramente diferente. Puedo leer los sentimientos de otra persona cuando los toco. Lo que puedo recoger es más vago que otros Lectores, pero puedo darle la vuelta también. Puedo usar lo que siento, darle la vuelta y devolverlo. Eso es lo que te hice.

—¿Por qué me lo estás contando? —preguntó Naruto, pareciendo predatorio, sospechoso.

Utakata sonrió con una mueca.

—¿Porque preguntaste?

—Él no estaba haciendo nada malo —dijo Hinata en voz baja. Utakata le parecía una persona real para ella ahora y pensó que también lo sería para Naruto. Si Naruto lo mataba, solo sería erróneo, y no quería que Naruto tuviera que vivir con eso—. Estaba simplemente defendiéndose.

Naruto vaciló, obviamente desgarrado. Entonces, finalmente soltó a Utakata. Este se sacudió y enderezó, de alguna manera manteniendo la mirada de divertida superioridad.

—Aléjate de nosotros dos —gruñó Naruto.

Utakata arqueó sus cejas a Hinata, en algún tipo de tácita comunicación.

—Entendido. —Luego se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Naruto estaba tenso y en silencio cuando entró en la celda y la cerró por detrás de él.

Estaba erizado, y sabía que estaba preocupado por lo que había sucedido con Utakata.

—Realmente no estaba siendo ofensivo —dijo, tratando de romper la tensión. Utakata tenía ahora más sentido para ella. Pudo ver como había conseguido labrarse un lugar para él aquí, y podía entender por qué era tan persuasivo.

—Entonces, ¿ahora lo estás defendiendo? —Las palabras de Naruto cortaron como un cuchillo.

—¡No! Simplemente creo que no es tan importante, así que no hay ninguna razón para ponerse tenso sobre ello. ¿Por qué te ha afectado él así?

Naruto entrecerró los ojos y la miró, sin responder.

Estaba tan molesta que quería sacudirlo.

—¿Qué demonios de problema tienes? ¿Crees que estoy considerando la posibilidad de mudarme de tu celda a la de él?

Hizo la última pregunta principalmente para conseguir una reacción, para sacarlo de su estado erizado. No porque pensara que era cierto.

Pero vio un destello de algo en sus ojos, y de repente se dio cuenta de lo que era. Pensó que a ella le gustaba Utakata, más que él. Pensó que podría estar preguntándose si era una mejor opción para ser su pareja.

—Oh, Dios mío, Naruto —gruñó, bajándose para sentarse en el borde de la cama—. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

No respondió. Solo se paró sobre ella, bajando su mirada a ella, algo enojado y vacilante en su rostro.

—Te elegí. Vivo contigo, follo contigo, dependo de ti completamente. Maldita sea, incluso huelo como tú. ¿Cómo podrías pensar que cambiaría de opinión y elegiría a otra persona?

Todavía no respondió. No con palabras. Pero algo pareció haberse resquebrajado dentro de él, porque de repente estuvo encima de ella, empujándola hacia abajo para que quedara acostada sobre su espalda.

La besó con fuerza, posesivamente, y todo su cuerpo y alma respondió a su reclamación. Se arqueó hacia él, arañando la parte posterior de su cuello.

Pronto, él le había quitado su pantalón, sacado su pene, y estaba penetrándola con movimientos bruscos.

Estaba totalmente abrumada con su fuerza, su energía, su potencia. Incluso sin demasiados juegos previos, estaba dolorida por la excitación, sus caderas ansiosamente moliendo contra sus embestidas.

Apenas podía respirar alrededor de la profundidad del beso, pero él no lo rompió hasta que desarrolló un movimiento áspero y rítmico.

Luego, finalmente retiró su boca lejos y dijo densamente:

—Dime que eres mía.

—Soy tuya —jadeó, queriendo decirlo, mucho más que su cuerpo—. Solo tuya.

Al pronunciar la última palabra, el placer la recorrió, y Naruto sofocó una exclamación de satisfacción cuando él mismo se corrió también.

Cayó encima de ella después, tomándola en sus brazos.

Y le encantó cómo se sentía todo, cómo parecía, y sonaba, y olía mientras la abrazaba.

Comprendió por qué necesitaba asegurarse a sí mismo que ella era su mujer, pero no pudo evitar que deseara que la situación fuera mutua.

Que él fuera suyo totalmente, de verdad, también.

Esa noche después de la comida, Naruto volvió a trabajar en su dispositivo. No estaba simplemente jugando ahora. Parecía estar impulsado, tan centrado en su trabajo que apenas fue consciente de su presencia.

Se preguntó si estaba cerca de terminarlo.

Se preguntó qué iba a hacer.

Se preguntó si sería lo que él quería que fuera: un escape de esta miseria.

Cuando finalmente dejó su herramienta y volvió a tapar el dispositivo con la sábana, su expresión parecía en blanco y desenfocada.

Ella se sentó en la cama y se abrazó con sus brazos contra su pecho.

— Naruto —comenzó, su voz débil y vacilante—, cuando te vayas de aquí, cuando escapes, por favor no me dejes atrás.

**_Continuará..._**


	5. Capítulo IV

**_Miedos_**

El tiempo pasaba de forma extraña en el Hold.

Cada día parecía prolongarse una eternidad, pero la cadena de días: uno tras otro, cada uno de ellos exactamente igual, desaparecían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

A veces a Hinata le costaba seguir los días que había estado allí. Se sentía como si hubiera estado desde siempre, desde que llegó. Como si hubiera conocido a Naruto, lo hubiera follado, toda su vida.

Pero cada mañana, cuando se despertaba, intentaba marcar los días en su calendario mental. Hoy pensó que había estado en prisión por un poco más de dos meses.

Naruto había estado allí mucho más tiempo.

Esta mañana, tan pronto como se encendieron las luces, él se levantó como de costumbre y se dirigió al baño. Pero en lugar de lavarse y comenzar su rutina de ejercicios, se arrastró hacia la cama con ella cuando salió del baño del rincón.

Ella rodó sobre un costado para mirarlo.

—¿Te sientes bien?

Tenía una mirada extraña en su rostro, pero no parecía enfermo o molesto.

—Sí.

—¿Cachondo?

Ocasionalmente, saltaba sobre ella tan pronto como se despertaban, pero usualmente lo hacía antes de que las luces volvieran a encenderse.

Naruto le dio una media sonrisa e hizo un ronco zumbido que podría haber sido una afirmación.

Pero no se dio la vuelta para ponerse sobre ella, y no alcanzó para acercarla. Simplemente se quedó tumbado sobre su espalda, con un brazo cruzado bajo su cabeza, y miró hacia el techo.

Realmente confundida por este cambio en su rutina normal, se apoyó sobre un codo y acarició su pecho con la otra mano. Su torso era sólidamente musculoso, con planos ondulados, vello rubio grueso, y piel tensa.

—¿Naruto? ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. —Giró su cabeza ligeramente para poder mirarla, sus ojos rozando apreciativamente su cálida cara y su desordenado pelo. Luego se desplazó hacia sus pechos, que estaban desnudos y expuestos, porque se había incorporado y la sábana se había deslizado hasta su cintura. Se había ido a dormir la noche anterior desnuda, ya que no había tenido ganas de ponerse la ropa sucia después de que Naruto y ella jodieran.

—Estás actuando raro —le dijo, jugando distraídamente con uno de sus pezones.

Él dio un suave gruñido.

—No estoy seguro, pero creo que hoy podría ser mi cumpleaños.

—¿De verdad? —Le sonrió, aunque era algo tonto de lo que estar entusiasmada, dadas las circunstancias—. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Hoy cumplo treinta y seis. Si he mantenido bien la cuenta de los días desde que llegué aquí.

Ella se rió entre dientes y lo acarició con la mano por su pecho hasta el cuello. Y luego acarició la piel de la mandíbula disfrutando de su textura rugosa.

—Volviéndote un poco viejo, ¿no?

Sólo sonrió ante su burla. Una verdadera sonrisa. La que casi nunca vio en él.

Satisfecha de su éxito, se inclinó para presionar un beso suave justo al lado de su boca.

—Feliz cumpleaños —murmuró con voz ronca—. ¿Debo darte un regalo?

Naruto apartó suavemente el pelo de su cara cuando ella trazaba un sendero a lo largo de su mandíbula.

—¿Qué tenías en mente?

Sólo hizo un sonido de ronroneo y ajustó su cuerpo sobre él para poder besar una línea en su garganta hasta su pecho. Pasó algún tiempo en su torso, sacudiendo sus pezones con la lengua y mordisqueando unos cuantos lugares, que sabía que eran sensibles.

Su respiración se contuvo y ocasionalmente dejaba salir un suspiro de una textura de sonido de placer que la excitó e hizo que su coño se apretara de emoción.

Finalmente, se deslizó por su cuerpo aún más hasta que estuvo besando su apretado vientre. Adoraba su abdomen y lo acarició tiernamente mientras lo besaba lentamente hacia su ingle.

Pronto sus labios se encontraron una vez más con el vello grueso rubio. Y entonces llegó a su pene, que ya estaba medio erguido.

Las mantas se habían caído completamente y se habían agrupado alrededor de sus pies, por lo que hizo una pose con su cuerpo desnudo tan atractivamente como pudo cuando se inclinó para lamer una línea a lo largo de su pene.

Él tomó un fuerte aliento mientras le lamió, y su erección se sacudió visiblemente. Jugueteó con él durante unos minutos, lamiendo a lo largo de las venas, acariciando sus pelotas, revoloteando su lengua alrededor de su cabeza hasta que estuvo totalmente erecto y los músculos de sus muslos estuvieron fuertemente apretados.

Entonces tomó su pene en la boca y ahuecó sus mejillas, chupando tanto como podía.

Naruto gimió suavemente y sacudió su pelvis, dando un pequeño empujón en su boca.

Su coño estaba mojado ahora y comenzaba a latir. Cerró su mano alrededor de la base de su polla y comenzó un patrón de succión y compresión. Sabía lo que le gustaba a Naruto, así que no fue difícil encontrar el ritmo que hizo que su cuerpo se tensara y que le hizo apretar sus puños en la ropa de cama.

Ella movió sus ojos a su cara y vio su expresión rígidamente controlada. Sin embargo, sus ojos eran hambrientos y posesivos, mientras levantaba la cabeza para verla hacerle la mamada.

Estaba haciendo todo lo posible para contener su necesidad de empujar, pero ocasionalmente sus caderas daban un tirón errático. A Hinata no le importaba. Amaba cada señal de que era agradable para él.

Y así trabajó su carne firme y caliente en su boca mientras respiraba a través de la nariz y balanceaba la cabeza.

Cuando inclinó su cabeza abajo para apretar suavemente sus pelotas, Naruto le dio un empuje apenas controlado en la boca. Ella deslizó su boca hacia arriba por su pene automáticamente, tratando de evitar asfixiarse con su erección.

—Lo siento —rechinó, su piel brillando con sudor mientras los músculos de sus brazos y abdomen ondulaban al mantenerse rígidamente bajo control.

Sonrió alrededor de él y canturreó una respuesta alentadora.

Entonces, lo aferró firmemente con una mano y tomó más de él en su boca.

Cuando estableció su ritmo una vez más, comenzó a acariciar sus bolas de nuevo. Su coño estaba tan mojado ahora que podía sentir la humedad filtrándose, y sólo se puso más húmeda al ver cuán visceralmente él respondía a sus atenciones.

Estaba completamente centrada en Naruto, y apenas registró los comentarios que comenzaron por fuera de las rejas de su celda.

Comentarios vulgares, como de costumbre, sobre su cuerpo, su posición, y lo que le estaba haciendo a Naruto.

Los ignoró. Para este momento, los espectadores raramente la cortaban, y lo más importante era complacer a Naruto.

Pero sintió que algo cambiaba en su estado de ánimo. Y cuando levantó los ojos, vio que él estaba gruñendo ligeramente.

Temiendo que se estuviera distrayendo y no disfrutara de la mamada de cumpleaños, movió su mano libre de sus bolas para poder frotar círculos pequeños contra el sensible punto justo detrás de su saco.

Todo su cuerpo se sacudió, y el soltó un denso gruñido.

Sonrió de nuevo alrededor de su pene por su éxito.

Luego jadeó por la sorpresa cuando Naruto se inclinó, estirando los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo. Tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Estaba cubriéndola con las sábanas, protegiendo su cuerpo de cualquier mirón.

Hinata perdió el ritmo durante unos segundos, tan sorprendida por su acción. Siempre había ignorado a los otros prisioneros que acechaban en los barrotes, excepto la primera noche en que les dijo que se fueran.

Sabía que era parte del juego de poder. Actuar como si lo molestaran, permitiéndoles molestarle, solo les daba poder sobre él.

Pero ahora había hecho un gesto obvio. Esconderla de todos los demás. Bloqueándola de su visión cuando le estaba haciendo una mamada.

Con esa simple acción, había hecho su acoplamiento privado. De alguna manera íntimo en lugar de público.

Sus ojos nunca abandonaron su rostro, nuca se desviaron de la vista de su eje deslizándose dentro y fuera de su boca. La repentina intimidad hizo que Hinata se excitara aún más, y se encontró balanceando inconscientemente las caderas en un movimiento mientras movía la cabeza sobre él.

Le masajeó con sus dedos y aspiró tan duro como pudo.

Naruto se agarró a la ropa de cama bajo él mientras su rostro se retorcía.

Entonces se corrió. Gimió una exclamación ronca… una que sonaba como si hubiera sido desgarrada fuera de él y su pelvis convulsionó por debajo de su boca. Podía sentir los espasmos del clímax de él y se preparó a sí misma para su liberación, tragando todo lo que pudo.

Solo un poco goteó por la comisura de su boca mientras le daba a su saciado pene unos últimos sorbos lentos.

Luego lo dejó salir de su boca mientras se daba la vuelta, tumbándose boca arriba y estirándose junto a él, asegurándose de tirar de las mantas con ella.

—Feliz cumpleaños —murmuró, besándole tranquilamente en los labios, y haciéndolo degustarse a sí mismo.

Él sonrió, incluso cuando la besó y sus grandes manos se deslizaron por su espalda hasta que estuvieron ahuecando su culo.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, murmuró:

—Tal vez mi cumpleaños es mañana.

Ella soltó una risita apreciativa y se frotó contra su cuerpo, sintiéndose necesitada e increíblemente excitada.

Pero era el cumpleaños de él, y la mamada había sido un regalo.

No iba a exigir nada a cambio.

—Fue increíble —dijo, su voz deliciosamente profunda y ronca—. Gracias.

—De nada. —Su clítoris estaba consiguiendo algo de buena fricción contra su muslo, y no lo pudo evitar, salvo apretar su coño contra él un poco.

Antes de que pudiera obtener cualquier cosa frotándose a su muslo, él había volteado su cuerpo. Ahora estaba boca abajo, y él estaba encima de ella, su peso empujándola en el colchón.

No tenía objeciones a este arreglo. En realidad, adoraba la sensación de él, pesada y caliente sobre su cuerpo. Pero se retorció debajo de él y se quejó.

—Oye, ¿quién te dijo que hicieras esto?

Naruto sólo se rió entre dientes, una de sus manos metiéndose bajo su cuerpo hasta que pudo rozar su clítoris hinchado.

—Parecía como si quisieras montarme. Me detendré si quieres que lo haga.

—No te atrevas a parar. —Sacudió su culo para desarrollar un buen ritmo con su clítoris contra su mano.

Se balanceó con ella, su ingle presionando en su culo y sus cuerpos moviéndose juntos bajo las mantas. Hinata jadeó cuando el ritmo y el peso de su cuerpo se mezclaron con la presión de sus dedos sobre su clítoris.

Pronto la presión en su centro se había profundizado hasta el punto de que se retorcía impotente y hacía sonidos gimoteantes contra el colchón.

Se corrió, sus caderas montando el placer entre su pelvis y su mano.

Él estaba empezando a endurecerse contra su culo ya, de modo que se mantuvo empujando contra su ingle.

Después de un minuto, Naruto gruñó y la alzó por las caderas, de manera que su trasero quedó más alto que el resto de ella. Con sus piernas a ambos lados de ella, entreabrió las piernas de ella lo suficiente como para exponer su resbaladizo coño.

Luego deslizó su pene recién endurecido en su interior.

Su pecho y mejilla todavía estaban presionados contra el colchón, Hinata jadeó cuando Naruto comenzó a empujar, usando el mismo ritmo que antes había estado reproduciendo.

Lloriqueó cuando la presión erótica siguió creciendo dentro de ella, y pronto enterró su cara en la cama para poder amortiguar sus gritos de placer.

Naruto jadeaba justo al lado de su oreja, apoyándose a sí mismo con sus codos y antebrazos, mientras empujaba en ella rápidas y duras embestidas.

Entonces Hinata perdió el ritmo cuando la tensión se hizo añicos dentro de ella. Gritó contra el colchón cuando las sensaciones la atravesaron y su vagina se contrajo alrededor de la polla de Naruto.

Él gruñó en respuesta.

—Joder, nena, tan bueno.

Luego su pelvis pistoneó contra su trasero, y él también perdió el ritmo, gimiendo en otro duro clímax.

Se derrumbaron juntos sobre la cama en una maraña de carne caliente y sudorosa.

Naruto no se levantó de encima de ella inmediatamente, y tampoco quería que lo hiciera. Le encantaba cómo se sentía cuando se aferraba a ella de esta manera.

—Ha sido una mañana muy buena —murmuró por fin, sonando ronco, complacido y perezoso.

—Sí. —Entonces sonrió para sí misma, pensando que a veces simplemente estar con Naruto traía una especie de luz a su mundo, que aquí estaba totalmente ausente.

—¿Qué? —exigió Naruto, retirándole el pelo de la cara para poderla ver un poco mejor.

—Solo estaba pensando —admitió, sabiendo que no podía decirle la verdad de lo que había estado sintiendo—. Deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo mañana.

Aparte de sus relaciones sexuales prolongadas a primera hora, la mañana pasó como casi todas las mañanas. En su carrera a media mañana, sin embargo, algo en el comportamiento de Naruto la golpeó como diferente.

Por lo general corría totalmente centrado, con los ojos al frente, como si canalizara toda su angustia y energía en el movimiento de su cuerpo. Pero esta mañana, a pesar de correr tan duro como siempre lo hizo, parecía estar vigilante. Y más de una vez lo vio estudiar diversas partes del Hold.

No era como si estuviera buscando un objeto para su dispositivo, pero tenía algo en mente, algo más que el ejercicio.

Cuando ella se agotó, la encerró en su celda y salió corriendo de nuevo. Sin aliento y de un color rojo brillante por su esfuerzo, Hinata se echó agua en la cara y luego se quitó la camisola empapada de sudor, manteniéndose de espaldas a las rejas para no enseñar su cuerpo innecesariamente a quienquiera que pudiera estar pasando.

Había hecho todo lo que pudo para reparar su camisa exterior, pero ahora la mayoría de las veces sólo llevaba su camisola. Estaba en las últimas, y una vez que estuviera demasiado raída y desgastada no estaba segura de qué iba a hacer.

Supuso que Naruto le encontraría algo. Pero no le gustó la idea de eso.

Cuando se hubo lavado lo mejor que pudo, se puso la camisa abotonada para poder enjuagar su top. Fue suave mientras retorcía la prenda para eliminar el agua, queriendo que el tejido durara tanto como fuera posible.

Cuando lo dejó a secar, encontró su pedazo de peine y comenzó a recogerse el cabello con él. Trabajó en ello algo cada día, y prácticamente había llegado al punto en que ya no se sentía tanto como un nido de ratas.

Utakata estaba en su celda como habitualmente. No había venido a hablar con ella de nuevo después del último enfrentamiento con Naruto, pero a veces se encontraba con los ojos de ella o la sonreía.

Todavía se preguntaba sobre él, y a veces quería poder hablarle.

Ignoró a un hombre al azar que pasó por la celda y comenzó a hacerle pasar un mal rato sobre ser una ramera, uno de los lacayos de Toneri, pero el hombre todavía estaba allí cuando Naruto regresó de su carrera.

Naruto tranquilamente aplastó su puño a la cara del hombre antes de que abriera con llave la puerta de la celda y entrara.

Hinata parpadeó en sorpresa.

—Eso fue innecesariamente violento. No estaba haciendo nada inusual.

Los labios de Naruto se curvaron en un gruñido, pero no le dijo nada cuando caminó hacia el lavabo para lavarse.

Su humor más suave y tierno de esta mañana claramente se había desvanecido por completo. Había vuelto a ser estoico y gruñón.

No estaba sorprendida, nunca sería un hombre suave, pero estaba un poco decepcionada. A veces, pensaba que estaba empezando a abrirse más a ella. Que estaba empezando a pensar en ella como una verdadera compañera, como una socia.

Pero continuamente le estaba siendo recordado que la mantenía mucho más lejos de lo que compartía. No la trataba como a una amante, o incluso a una amiga, al menos no todo el tiempo.

Era un hombre muy confuso, y se preguntaba si estaría tan tenso en diferentes circunstancias. A veces, deseaba que Utakata le hiciera un favor y que diera una buena lectura sobre lo que Naruto sentía sobre ella.

Estaba bastante segura de que le gustaba a Naruto, la cuidaba, al menos en cierta medida. Después de ese un día hace un mes, cuando había sido prácticamente violada, había llegado a comprender eso. La necesitaba. Si no para sobrevivir, entonces al menos para suavizar las crudas y sombrías líneas de su vida aquí.

Pero quería gustarle de verdad, que la necesitara simplemente por lo que era.

No solo porque era la única que tenía.

Mientras él se lavaba, vio al anciano que llamaba Tortoise haciendo su circuito habitual por el Hold. Pasó justo por fuera de los barrotes de la celda, y sus ojos se centraron al suelo. Parecía más pálido de lo normal y sus manos temblaban aún más que usualmente. Se tambaleó ligeramente a medio paso, pero evidentemente recuperó el equilibrio y continuó, hasta que salió fuera de su vista.

Sintió una extraña punzada… algo que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Naruto, dándose la vuelta y viendo su preocupación.

—Ese hombre viejo. —Hizo gestos a través de los barrotes hacia donde el hombre había desaparecido—. Tortoise. Uno de los que camina en círculos.

Él obviamente sabía a quién se refería.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—Parece que va a desmayarse. Creo que necesita comida. —No estaba segura de por qué siquiera se había fijado, ya que se había vuelto algo insensible de la dureza de la vida aquí. Pero sintió esa punzada en su pecho que hablaba de preocupación, de empatía—. ¿Crees que podrías obtener para él algo de alimento?

Naruto la miró.

—¿Quieres que le consiga comida?

—Estoy preocupada por él. Parece que podría caerse muerto.

—Lo que podría ser algo bondadoso.

Ella tomó aliento.

—No quieres decir eso. Quizás podrías darle mi comida, entonces. Puedo soportar saltarme una comida, y realmente la necesita.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Era una pregunta real. Las cejas de Naruto se juntaron, y la miró con evidente confusión en su rostro.

Suspiró y se apoyó contra la pared.

—No lo sé. Sé que la bondad es un signo de debilidad aquí. Sé que si somos amables con una persona seremos asediados por todos los lados. —Cerró los ojos—. Simplemente no siempre…

—¿Tú no siempre, qué?

Abrió los ojos para mirarlo.

—Supongo que no quiero ser realmente en lo que nos han convertido. Lo siento. No importa.

Había sido una idea inútil de todos modos. Nada iba a cambiar dónde estaban, lo que eran, en quién se habían convertido en esta prisión.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer.

Se puso rígida por la sorpresa.

—¿Qué?

—A la hora de la comida. Más tarde. Veré lo que puedo hacer, sin hacer un gran negocio.

La punzada en su pecho comenzó a transformarse en algo cálido y completo.

—¿Lo vas a hacer? ¿Por ese pobre hombre?

Naruto asintió con un gesto extraño y rígido. Él no se vería suave de ninguna manera, pero se sintió casi vulnerable para ella por un momento.

—Tampoco quiero ser en lo que nos han convertido —murmuró.

Luego volvió a su dispositivo, arrodillado en el suelo para trabajar en ello.

Se acostó en la cama como hacía siempre y lo miró, sintiendo que algo había cambiado, aunque no sabía lo que era exactamente.

Naruto trabajó durante aproximadamente una hora, hasta que Hinata comenzó a quedarse dormida. Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando notó algo raro en su postura.

Se había sentado sobre sus talones y estaba mirando la tosca y desgarbada máquina. A veces lo hacía cuando estaba tratando de decidir qué tipo de pieza necesitaba o cuando estaba tratando de idear cómo diseñar una determinada sección de ella.

Pero nunca se sentaba así, como ahora durante tanto tiempo, y nunca había tenido esa expresión en particular en su rostro. No parecía pensativo o frustrado o impaciente.

Parecía atento nuevamente como lo había hecho antes en su carrera. Tranquilo y casi receloso.

De repente, Hinata se preguntó si había acabado.

Dirigió su mirada al dispositivo, pero no tenía una apariencia muy distinta a como se veía antes. Había añadido un montón de piezas nuevas en los últimos dos meses, pero todas habían sido pequeñas y no habían hecho una diferencia significativa en su aspecto.

Si estaba terminada, sin embargo, ¿por qué no la activaba y probaba?

Quizás no podría desempeñar su función en esta celda. Tal vez no quería que los demás presos vieran lo que había hecho.

O tal vez no quería que supiera que había terminado.

Como en respuesta a ese pensamiento, Naruto miró a donde estaba tendida. Ella le dio una sonrisa atontada y medio cerró los ojos. Eso lo tranquilizó, porque volvió a mirar fijamente a su máquina.

Sus sospechas se despertaron aún más con este signo de desear mantenerla inconsciente a lo que estaba sucediendo aquí, los intestinos de Hinata se revolvieron, y su corazón comenzó a golpear.

No había respondido hace un mes, cuando le rogó que no se fuera sin ella cuando consiguiera escapar. En ese momento, no le sorprendió o le preocupó particularmente. No había esperado realmente una respuesta a su petición.

Pero ahora se preguntaba si eso debería haber sido una advertencia.

No la dejaría por sadismo o crueldad, pero quizás su plan de huida sólo funcionaría para uno.

Quizás por esa razón, nunca se permitió ser realmente cercano a ella.

Porque siempre había sabido que iba tener que dejarla atrás.

Naruto miró a la máquina durante un largo rato mientras Hinata simulaba dormitar.

Pero estaba brutalmente agitada y, aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados, supo cuándo se levantó.

Pudo sentirlo mirándola por unos segundos, y se preguntó si sabía que no estaba dormida. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, y pronto lo escuchó moverse por la celda. Escuchó un sonido de raspado y supo exactamente lo que era.

Estaba moviendo el dispositivo.

Eso fue todo. Saltó de la cama, alisando inconscientemente su camisa desarreglada.

—¿Yendo de caza? —preguntó alegremente, cuando la cabeza de Naruto se alzó bruscamente para mirarla fijamente.

Había movido la máquina hacia la puerta de la celda.

—También iré —dijo, tragando más allá del nudo de miedo en su garganta

Naruto negó con la cabeza, una expresión tensa e ilegible en su rostro.

—No. ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí esta tarde?

Las manos de Hinata se cerraron a sus costados.

—No quiero quedarme aquí. Siempre voy contigo. ¿Por qué no puedo ir hoy?

—Tengo algo que hacer. No puedes venir. —Le dio la espalda, como si sus palabras hubieran resuelto la pregunta.

Una ola de terror y rabia azotó a Hinata, y actuó por instinto y pánico en lugar de cualquier sana razón o sentido. Caminó hacia él y lo agarró por el brazo, sosteniéndolo tan fuerte como pudo.

—Voy a ir. ¡No voy a quedarme aquí!

Naruto dio media vuelta y la miró, pero no pareció tan asombrado por su intensidad, como desgarrado. Retiró su brazo lejos de su agarre y extendió su mano para sostenerla por la parte superior de sus hombros.

—Tienes que quedarte. Aquí no hay discusión.

Su tono era uniforme y lleno de una absoluta autoridad.

Todo eso solo aseguraba a Hinata que estaba a punto de dejarla.

Que iba a escapar. Sin ella.

Luchó en su agarre, intentando alejarse para poder pegarle, golpear su pecho, de alguna manera expresar su pánico, la ira y traición que estaba sintiendo.

— Hinata —espetó Naruto, sus manos como el hierro, completamente irrompibles—. Para. ¿Qué pasa?

—No lo hagas. —Se atragantó, el único hilo de su mente que todavía podía pensar racionalmente diciéndole que mantuviera la voz baja para que nadie más pudiera oír—. No me dejes, Naruto. Sabes que moriré aquí sin ti. ¡No puedes dejarme atrás!

Algo se apretó en su estoica cara.

—¿Qué?

—Sé que terminaste. No soy estúpida. Sé que la estás llevando para hacer lo que sea que haga. —Asintió impotente hacia el dispositivo. Casi estaba sollozando ahora, pero sin lágrimas. Estaba demasiado horrorizada para llorar—. Y ahora te vas sin mí. Después de todo, ¿cómo puedes…?

—¡Hinata! —La única palabra fue tan aguda como el corte de un cuchillo. La sacudió un poco para llamar su atención.

Se calló, su rostro difuminado frente a sus ojos.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —Sonaba furioso. Impaciente. Casi disgustado. Y por alguna razón, el tono muy humano de él la consoló—. No voy a dejarte atrás.

Su boca se abrió, y lo miró demasiado aturdida para asimilarlo del todo.

Si es posible, Naruto parecía aún más enojado.

—Deja de mirar como si no pudieras creerlo. ¿Qué coño de monstruo crees que soy? No voy a dejarte aquí.

—¿No lo vas a hacer? —Sonaba como una idiota, incluso para sus propios oídos.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —La sacudió un poco más, aunque no lo suficientemente fuerte como para lastimarla—. Por supuesto, también vienes.

El nudo de pánico finalmente se relajó dentro de ella, dejando una abrumadora avalancha de calidez y alivio.

—Oh.

Todavía pareciendo molesto con ella, Naruto explicó en voz baja:

—Lo terminé. Creo que funcionará, si puedo encontrar un plan para usarlo en nuestra ventaja. Necesito encontrar un lugar para poner esta cosa, para que así pueda… hacer su trabajo.

Hinata frunció el ceño cuando su brumosa mente intentó procesarlo.

—Pero…

—Por desgracia, no es una nave espacial para que nos saque volando de aquí. —Su voz era seca y fuerte ahora, y entendió porqué. Obviamente, no era una nave espacial. El revoltijo de piezas apenas parecía una máquina que funcionara—. Tengo un par de ideas, pero necesito explorar, y es demasiada distracción si estás conmigo, porque estoy siempre preocupado por protegerte.

—Oh. —Se retorció con repentina vergüenza—. Pensé que estabas moviendo la cosa ahora y, después, me dejarías.

—Voy a tener que esperar a que las luces se apaguen para moverla. Estaba viendo lo pesada que era. Pero primero tengo que encontrar el mejor lugar para dejarla, si me dejas salir unos minutos.

—Oh. Lo siento. Supongo que fui estúpida.

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

—Sí.

—Bueno, no necesitas ser impertinente. Tenía miedo, y siempre andas guardando secretos. No lo sabía.

Algo más que una fría impaciencia parpadeó en sus ojos.

—Deberías saberlo. A menos que realmente pienses que soy un monstruo.

—No lo hago —admitió, estirando la mano para tocar su pecho, preocupada de que realmente lo hubiera herido, y eso hubiera sido lo que provocó su frialdad—. Pero todos estamos con los instintos de supervivencia aquí. Y si tu plan de huida solo sirviera para uno… —Su voz fue apagándose cuando recordó su intenso terror de perderlo.

Su rostro se suavizó inesperadamente, y acarició su mejilla con su nudillo.

—Ya veo. Todavía no lo tengo todo completamente resuelto, pero cualquiera que sea el plan, tendrá que funcionar para dos.

Hinata logró dirigirle una sonrisa temblorosa.

—Bien. —Le sostuvo la mirada durante varios segundos, y se sintió como si compartieran algo en la mirada. Luego Hinata miró su precioso dispositivo—. Entonces, ¿qué hace esa cosa?

—No tengo ninguna garantía de que vaya a hacer algo. Te lo explicaré cuando regrese.

Quería saberlo ahora, pero simplemente asintió y dio un paso atrás, reconociendo que esto era importante y que no podía meterse en medio de su camino.

Cerró la puerta por detrás de él y desapareció de su vista.

Varios minutos después, escuchó un alboroto. Tal vez una pelea. Quizás algo más. Realmente no podía decirlo por la naturaleza del ruido.

Supuso que era obra de Naruto. En unos segundos, volvió a aparecer en la puerta de la celda. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para preguntarle qué estaba pasando, había recogido el dispositivo y nuevamente se había ido.

Debía haber generado algún tipo de distracción para que pudieraplantarlo… de modo que no tuviera que esperar hasta que las luces se apagaran y se enredara en la oscuridad.

Se acurrucó en la cama, tratando de no asustarse, hasta que Naruto reapareció. Estaba tan contenta de verlo que saltó de la cama y se arrojó en sus brazos.

Nunca antes había hecho algo así, pero ni siquiera era consciente de sí misma. Naruto se sintió un poco rígido al principio, tal vez por la sorpresa, pero luego puso sus brazos alrededor de ella y la abrazó cerca de un minuto.

—¿No me creíste cuando te dije que volvería? —murmuró finalmente.

Ella apartó el rostro de su hombro.

—Lo hice. Pero estoy confundida y nerviosa, y ahora me has dado la esperanza de que tal vez podamos salir de aquí. Estoy tan nerviosa que apenas puedo soportarlo.

—Lo sé —murmuró Naruto, acariciando su espalda con una mano sorprendentemente suave—. Hace un año que estoy armando este plan y todavía no estoy seguro de los detalles finales. Tengo que pensar las cosas antes de compartirlas. No te estaba apartando a propósito. No me di cuenta de que me pillarías, formularías una teoría absurda y entrarías en pánico al respecto.

Para sorpresa de Hinata, se dio cuenta de que en realidad se estaba disculpando con ella por mantenerla a oscuras durante tanto tiempo.

Sintió calor llenar su pecho y se retorció un poco de placer. Pero, manteniendo la voz seca, murmuró:

—Era una teoría perfectamente razonable.

Naruto se rió entre dientes.

—¿Por favor no puedes decirme ahora qué está pasando? —suplicó, clavando sus dedos en su camiseta—. Siento como si fuera a volverme loca.

—Sí. Trataré de explicar lo que tengo hasta ahora, pero aún no estoy seguro de los detalles finales.

—Bueno, tal vez pueda ayudarte en ellos. Tengo un cerebro que básicamente funciona, ya sabes.

Naruto se sentó en el borde de la cama, tiró de ella hacia abajo para que se sentara a su lado, y comenzó a explicar.

Varios minutos después, lo estaba contemplando, pensando lo más rápido que podía. Su plan no era malo… incluso podría funcionar, pero exigía que entraran en la sala de control, lo que era una cosa muy difícil de conseguir.

Después de un minuto, su mente aterrizó en la respuesta obvia.

—Utakata —susurró—. Podemos conseguir que Utakata ayude.

Naruto se puso rígido.

—No lo creo.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no? Si podemos conseguir un transporte, hay espacio para tres personas, tanto como para dos. Y Utakata tiene ese poder de lector que podría ser exactamente lo que necesitamos.

—No voy a confiar nuestras dos vidas a él. No tenemos ninguna razón para pensar que está de nuestro lado.

Se sintió frustrada, ya que Naruto parecía estar actuando por la testosterona en lugar de por la razón.

—Bueno, podemos confiar en que quiere salir de aquí tanto como nosotros. ¿Qué es lo que va a hacer? ¿Arruinar la única oportunidad que tiene para escapar por irse de la lengua?

—Podría entregarme y tomar lo que sé que quiere. —La expresión de Naruto era completamente impenetrable.

—¿Y es?

—Tú. Y esta celda.

Ella gruñó.

— Naruto, por favor. Si tiene la posibilidad de elegir entre escapar y esta celda, ¿qué crees que tomará? Es un hombre inteligente, y tiene una cierta habilidad que podemos necesitar. ¿Es posible que incluso yo pudiera tener una idea que contribuya a nuestra salida de aquí, o soy realmente sólo una posesión para ti?

No tenía la intención de hacer la pregunta final, pero estalló antes de que pudiera detenerla.

Quedó flotando en el aire, definiendo el espacio entre ellos.

Naruto resopló fuerte, pero no dijo nada más. Evidentemente estaba pensado, sopesando las opciones, hasta que finalmente se relajó un poco y asintió.

—De acuerdo. Pero no se lo diremos hasta mañana. No quiero que tenga ninguna oportunidad de que se le ocurra su propio plan alternativo.

—De acuerdo. —Su pecho se había aflojado, y por primera vez en tanto tiempo sintió algo así como esperanza.

Definitivamente tenía que ver con la pequeña posibilidad de que escaparan… pero también con el hecho de que Naruto había dado peso a su opinión, la trató como a un socio en igualdad de condiciones.

Se preguntó qué estaría pensando sobre el futuro, si había alguna posibilidad de que quisiera que siguieran juntos.

Se preguntó si este loco plan, incluso la desgarbada máquina de Naruto, siquiera funcionaría.

Después de hablar, tuvieron relaciones sexuales, un misionero lento y silencioso bajo las sábanas. Estaba agotada y pegajosa después de su día estresante y su susto. Y, después de dos orgasmos por la mañana, Naruto fue capaz de tomarse su tiempo sin que la urgencia se hiciera cargo.

El movimiento parecía coincidir con la profunda emoción que estaba sintiendo. Hinata mantuvo los brazos alrededor de su espalda, sosteniéndolo tan fuerte como quiso. Y Naruto empujó dentro de ella con un ritmo lento y constante, inclinando sus caderas para darle tanto placer como pudo.

Había culminado por segunda vez cuando el ruido por fuera de su celda se alteró. No era el repentino alboroto de sonido que seguía al estallido de un altercado violento.

No estaba muy segura de qué se trataba.

Naruto estaba llegando a su clímax. Su velocidad se había acelerado y su expresión se estaba apretando. Pero debió haber notado su distracción, porque rechinó:

—Chequeo.

Eso fue todo. El vehículo blindado debía haber entrado en el Hold para recoger al siguiente prisionero para el chequeo.

Hinata levantó sus manos para poder acariciar su cuero cabelludo, adorando la textura de su cabello firmemente afeitado bajo las yemas de sus dedos.

—¿Vas a correrte?

—Estaba pensando en eso. —Sus caderas se sacudieron un par de veces más, como si momentáneamente perdiera el control de ellas.

Ella apretó su coño alrededor de su pene.

—Oh, bueno.

Él gruñó por la presión, y sus facciones se retorcieron por el esfuerzo.

Lo apretó de nuevo.

Él dejó escapar una exclamación amortiguada, y una ola de placer transformó su rostro mientras empujaba unas últimas veces en su apretado coño.

Tiró de él hacia abajo en sus brazos después, sintiéndose extrañamente tierna y posesiva. Él respiró con fuerza contra el hueco de su cuello, y luego se elevó para mirar su rostro.

Pensó que iba a decir algo, pero no tuvo la oportunidad.

El ruido del vehículo blindado se había ido acercando más y más.

Hasta que de repente apareció justo en frente de la celda.

Se detuvo allí, y tanto Hinata, como Naruto se volvieron para mirarlo sorprendidos.

Solo le tomó un segundo descubrir qué estaba pasando. Uno de ellos iba a ser tomado para el chequeo.

La idea le produjo náuseas, a pesar de no saber en qué consistía el chequeo, y de repente se aterrorizó de que el momento fuera intencionado. Que de alguna manera su plan o su dispositivo hubieran sido descubiertos.

—Es solo una coincidencia —murmuró Naruto por lo bajo, obviamente leyendo su terror silencioso—. No entres en pánico.

Había una garra mecanizada en la parte delantera del vehículo, que normalmente era la forma en que recogían a los prisioneros para el chequeo, para que los guardias no tuvieran que dejar la protección del vehículo y correr el riesgo de un ataque. Pero ya que había barrotes en la parte delantera de esta celda, la garra no podía hacer su deber. Así que en su lugar, los guardias colocaron el transporte junto a las rejas hasta que la puerta del vehículo quedó alineada con la puerta de la celda.

Bastante ingenioso, en realidad. De ese modo, no existía ningún riesgo de ser atacados por los otros prisioneros.

No es que el propio Naruto no fuera amenaza suficiente.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Hinata entendió que no era la única que se daba cuenta de esto. Lo primero que vio fue una pistola, una antigua arma automática que era todo lo que se usaba en el Hold, probablemente como precaución contra que los presos consiguieran algún arma más sofisticada. Entonces vio a Itachi asomarse.

—Desbloquea la celda —gritó.

Ni Naruto, ni Hinata se movieron. Todavía estaban entrelazados bajo las mantas, y simplemente estaban mirando la llegada inesperada.

—No tengo ningún reparo en matar a uno o a ambos de vosotros. — Itachi no sonó malévolo o desagradable. Simplemente una cuestión de hecho.

Con una larga exhalación, Naruto se sacó de los brazos de Hinata y se sentó en el borde de la cama para ponerse sus pantalones. Entonces caminó para desbloquear la puerta de la celda.

Itachi no era estúpido. Se inclinó hacia atrás cuando Naruto se acercó, asegurándose que el arma estuviera fuera del alcance de las manos de Naruto.

Pero Naruto no dio batalla. Ella tampoco lo había esperado.

Escapar estaba casi al alcance de la mano. No iba a joderlo ahora.

Evidentemente, era el turno para hacerle el chequeo a Naruto, porque estaban atando sus muñecas y pies. Y entonces, para su horror, lo amordazó.

—¿Por qué hace eso? —jadeó, sentándose y apenas recordando tirar de la sábana para ocultar sus pechos desnudos.

—Protocolo —explicó Itachi tranquilamente—. Cuando no podemos usar la garra.

—Oh.

Solo cuando estaba siendo arrastrado a la entrada del vehículo, Naruto comenzó a luchar. Estaba tratando de decir algo alrededor de su mordaza, y él se sacudió y luchó contra sus limitaciones.

Itachi le dio un duro golpe a su costado, provocando que Naruto se doblara brevemente.

—No —gritó Hinata—. No. —Estaba tan molesta que comenzó a salir de la cama, olvidando el hecho de que estaba desnuda y que el semen de Naruto salía de su vagina.

Itachi se volvió hacia ella. Vio que sus ojos se deslizaban hacia abajo para ver su cuerpo, y una nueva expresión apareció en su rostro.

Sólo duró un momento, sin embargo, antes de que recuperara su pasividad en sus negocios.

Pero la breve llamarada de calor que vio la hizo sentirse cohibida, y tiró de una de las mantas de la cama y la levantó para proteger su cuerpo.

En ese punto, había descubierto lo que Naruto estaba tratando de expresar. Entonces ella lo explicó:

—La llave. De esta celda. Solo hay una y la tiene él. Creo que quiere dármela. —Sus ojos se movieron hacia el resto del Hold—. De lo contrario, no tendré protección aquí.

Itachi lo pensó por un minuto, pero luego debió decidir que eso era razonable. Fue hacia Naruto y tomó la llave él mismo. Después de estudiarla durante un momento para asegurarse de que eso era todo lo que era, se la llevó de regreso a Hinata.

Sus ojos sostuvieron los de ella por un largo momento.

—¿Estás bien aquí?

Fue una pregunta totalmente estúpida. Nadie podría estar bien en el Hold.

Pero entendió lo que estaba preguntándole. Sus ojos se habían desplazado hacia la gran forma medio animalística de Naruto.

—Tan bien como podría esperarse. —Mantuvo sus ojos fríos, a pesar de que sospechaba que Itachi estaba siendo tan amable como le era permitido.

Había impedido que fuera violada por los otros guardias ese primer día. Lo recordó.

Con un brusco asentimiento, Itachi se apartó de ella y llevó a Naruto con grilletes al vehículo. Hinata se sintió vagamente enferma cuando las puertas de la nave se cerraron de golpe, pero se apresuró a cerrar la puerta de la celda antes de que se separara.

Itachi no torturaría a Naruto por diversión, y no lo mataría a menos que Naruto peleara.

Debería estar bien.

Fue terrible que el chequeo sucediera justo antes de que escaparan, pero no era el fin del mundo.

Naruto estaría de vuelta antes de que apagaran las luces.

Pasó el resto del día acurrucada en la cama. No iba a salir de la celda a la hora de la comida para tratar de conseguir alimentos, pero de todos modos no tenía hambre.

Si Naruto hubiera estado aquí, habría encontrado a Tortoise y le habría dado algo de comer.

Utakata se acercó, de pie fuera de los barrotes hasta que Hinata lo notó y se sentó.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó Utakata, como lo había hecho la última vez. Esta vez, agregó—: Puedo conseguirte algo de comida.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No tengo hambre. Pero gracias.

—¿Estarás bien aquí sola?

—Regresará antes de que se apaguen las luces.

—¿Estás segura?

Se le cortó la respiración porque era un temor que tenía ella misma.

—Por supuesto. Es un chequeo médico. Él estará de vuelta.

Utakata inclinó la cabeza, aunque no parecía convencido.

—Él va a regresar. —Lo dijo como si repitiéndolo fuera suficiente para ser cierto.

—Lo más probable es que lo haga —dijo Utakata—. Si sucede lo peor, y él no regresa, puedo ayudarte. Necesitarás a alguien.

Asintió bruscamente, sabiendo que estaba en lo cierto, sabiendo que si algo le pasaba a Naruto, Utakata sería su mejor y única opción. Podría no ser tan fuerte como Naruto, pero parecía que lo estaba haciendo todo bien. Todavía tenía su celda, y todo el mundo parecía evitarlo por su regalo. Él no le haría daño.

La idea de follar con él la hizo sentirse levemente enferma, no porque no fuera atractivo, o porque dudara de su virilidad, sino porque no era Naruto.

Y la única forma en que estuviera en posición de joder con alguien más era si Naruto había muerto.

—Te observo a veces —dijo Utakata, en un tono diferente, casi reflexivo.

Se puso rígida.

—No eres el único.

Utakata hizo una mueca.

—Si quisiera ver follar, podría mirar en cualquier lugar. Esa no es la razón por la que te miro.

Estaba confundida ahora y genuinamente curiosa. Parecía haber profundidades en Utakata de las que ni siquiera había arañado la superficie y dudó que jamás lo hiciera.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces?

—Porque es muy fácil olvidar en este lugar lo que significa ser humano. Y puedo verlo en ti todavía. —Señaló hacia el rincón de la celda, donde había estado el dispositivo de Naruto—. Y hasta él. Me mantiene cuerdo.

Hinata estaba extrañamente conmovida por la admisión, por su evidente sinceridad, tan diferente del irónico carisma que parecía ser su comportamiento típico.

—Gracias —balbuceó, sin saber qué más decir.

Se había dado la vuelta para irse, obviamente viendo que la conversación había terminado, cuando lo llamó.

—Utakata.

Miró hacia atrás con una elevación de cejas.

—Mañana. Podríamos usar tu ayuda mañana.

Vio que su rostro cambiaba a medida que procesaba sus palabras, y supo que entendió lo que le estaba diciendo. Miró nuevamente al suelo de la celda donde había estado el dispositivo.

—Aquí estaré. Da la señal.

—Te lo haremos saber.

—Gracias —dijo, justo antes de irse—. Si tengo que quedarme aquí mucho más tiempo, me mataré.

Las palabras fueron ligeras, casi despreocupadas, pero Hinata sospechó que eran ciertas.

El resto del día pareció prolongarse sin piedad, y su razonable calma ante la partida de Naruto gradualmente se transformó en un ansioso temor.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Qué le estaban haciendo? ¿Le estaban haciendo daño? ¿Cuándo iban a traerlo de regreso?

No podía hacer un seguimiento de las horas en su mente, tan bien como lo hacía Naruto, de modo que no podía predecir el momento exacto en el que las luces se apagarían como lo hacía él. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que se estaba acercando.

Iban a devolvérselo esta noche, ¿verdad?

Estaba empezando a tener pesadillas sobe ellos manteniendo a Naruto durante la noche cuando una voz fuera de la celda la sobresaltó.

— Hinata. ¡Permíteme entrar!

Saltó de la cama al oír la voz de Naruto y tropezó para desbloquear la puerta.

Solo cuando lo dejó entrar tuvo la oportunidad de mirarlo.

Se veía terrible. No había ningún daño evidente en su cuerpo, pero estaba cojeando y encorvado. Su cara parecía tensa y agotada.

Lo agarró y lo abrazó.

— Naruto, ¿estás bien?

—Sí. —Su murmullo bajo no fue convincente, y él se liberó de su abrazo.

—¿Qué te hicieron?

No respondió. Sólo sacudió la cabeza y cojeó hacia el baño. Cuando salió, se lavó las manos y la cara en el lavabo y permaneció inmóvil en medio de la celda.

— Naruto, dime qué sucede —suplicó, sintiéndose impotente, asustada y abrumada.

Él se frotó la cara.

—Estoy bien. —Esta vez, parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo por sonar convincente.

Pero Hinata todavía no estaba convencida.

En lugar de exigir respuestas, sus ojos se desbordaron de simpatía.

Lo rodeó con un brazo y lo empujó hacia la cama.

No se resistió. Cuando se metió en la cama, se puso de costado, sin mirarla. Pareció cerrarse sobre sí mismo.

Ella hizo un sonido ahogado en su garganta y presionó su cuerpo contra su espalda, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él. Acarició su pecho, odiando lo tensos y rígidos que se sentían sus músculos.

Él había entrado completamente en modo defensa, y no tenía idea de lo que le habían hecho para que lo hiciera.

Presionando besos en su hombro y la parte posterior de su cuello, murmuró palabras tontas tranquilizadoras, rozando y acariciándole tanto como pudo. La luz se había apagado, dejándolos en la oscuridad, pero no paró de tocarlo.

No era remotamente sexual, y no iba a convertirse en eso. Pero la sensación en sus entrañas y en lo profundo de su pecho, hinchada, abrumadora, era tan fuerte como la excitación física. Se sentía tierna, protectora, casi maternal. Quería cuidarlo. Quería hacerlo sentirse mejor.

Y no tenía ni idea de cómo podía hacerlo.

Así que siguió acariciándolo y besándolo suavemente hasta que su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse por fin. Su respiración se ralentizó, pasó a ser espesa y ronca. Y, finalmente, se dio la vuelta en sus brazos para que él pudiera abrazarla tan apretada como lo estaba abrazando.

Intensamente aliviada por estas señales de que se estaba recuperando, Hinata se acurrucó contra su pecho.

—¿Puedes decirme qué te hicieron? —le susurró en la oscuridad, finalmente.

Una de las manos de Naruto se enredó en su pelo, sosteniendo su cabeza contra su hombro. Su otra mano, acariciando la parte baja de su espalda, y se detuvo cuando respondió.

—Ahora no. Intentaré decírtelo mañana.

No lo empujó más. Sabía que quería decir lo que había dicho.

Quería decírselo, pero no estaba psicológicamente preparado para abrirse hasta ese punto todavía, no después de que sus defensas comenzaran a desmoronarse.

—Muy bien —murmuró, presionando otro beso contra su piel, saboreando la picadura salada de él. Incluso olía distinto, como si lo que le hubieran hecho hubiera afectado el aroma primario y natural de él. Odiaba el cambio y quiso que oliera a sí mismo otra vez—. Solo duerme ahora. Nos preocuparemos por todo lo demás mañana.

**_Continuará..._**


	6. Capítulo V

**_El plan_**

Hinata despertó la mañana siguiente con la sensación de que había algo diferente. Después de más de dos meses de días interminables, todos exactamente iguales, la sensación era lo suficientemente significativa como para sacarla de su aturdimiento semiconsciente habitual.

Naruto no iba a dejarla. Iba a llevarla con él cuando intentara escapar. Habían elaborado un plan. Era algo remoto, pero posible. Utakata podría no ser totalmente de confianza, pero quería salir de allí tanto como lo hacían ellos, por lo que podía confiar en él al menos en esto. Podría haber esperanza de vida fuera del Hold… cuando se había pasado semanas diciéndose a sí misma que ni siquiera soñaría con un milagro de rescate.

No era un milagro, sin embargo. Era simplemente que Naruto era Naruto. Y las pruebas de que ella significaba algo para él, al menos lo suficiente como para confiar en el juicio de ella y no dejarla atrás.

Se movió en la cama y se dio cuenta que estaba acurrucada junto a él. De alguna manera se había deslizado mientras dormía porque tenía la mejilla apoyada contra el lateral del vientre de Naruto.

No era el peor lugar para estar.

Se apartó, la piel de su mejilla aferrándose a la carne cálida y dura de Naruto cuando se separaron. Cuando alzó la vista, vio que ya estaba despierto.

No parecía herido o defensivo, de la forma en que había estado la noche anterior. Sin embargo, su expresión era desconocida: silenciosa y casi reflexiva.

—Hola —dijo, su voz rompiéndose en la palabra.

Con una leve sonrisa, él murmuró con voz ronca:

—¿Qué estás haciendo ahí abajo?

Hinata retrocedió de manera que quedó estirada a lo largo de su costado.

—No sé. —Una de sus mejillas se sentía más cálida que la otra, así que supuso que estaba de un color rojo brillante por haber estado presionada contra su costado durante tanto tiempo.

Se ajustó de modo que pudiera envolverla con sus brazos. Inhaló profundamente, como si estuviera oliéndola, lo cual fue un poco desconcertante, ya que estaba bastante segura que no olía muy bien.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó, mirando su expresión ilegible.

Todavía le dolía el corazón por cómo lo había sentido la noche anterior.

—Estoy bien. Gracias. —Esta mañana, sus palabras sonaron a verdad.

Abrió la boca para preguntar sobre lo que había ocurrido en el chequeo, pero luego se contuvo cerrándola de nuevo. No quería presionar o hacerle pensar en eso esta mañana, cuando claramente se sentía mejor.

Pero debió haber leído su mente. Porque, después de aclararse la garganta, comenzó:

—No es una tortura.

Hinata jadeó, asustada y aliviada al mismo tiempo. No se molestó en pedir una aclaración, puesto que sabía exactamente a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

—¿No?

—No. —Sacudió la cabeza lentamente, y rozó su mano a lo largo de los nudos en su pelo—. Itachi es rígido siguiendo las reglas de la Coalición. Así que los exámenes se realizan una vez al año, y son chequeos reales.

—Entonces, ¿qué es tan terrible?

Obviamente Naruto estaba teniendo dificultades para decirlo, aunque mantuvo un tono bajo y uniforme todo el tiempo.

—Te atan a una mesa, desnudo, para hacer un examen visual, y luego te mueven a través de una cinta transportadora a través de una serie de máquinas para escanear y probar tu salud.

Solo podía imaginar cómo se sentiría Naruto atado y humillado de esa manea. Solo podía imaginar cómo se sentiría ella misma. Pero debía haber algo más que eso, basado en su comportamiento de anoche.

—¿Las pruebas son dolorosas?

—Algunas. Pero lo peor es… —Se detuvo, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

—¿Qué? —Acarició su pecho, y su vientre y se sintió inestable, tan poderosamente empatizada con la obvia angustia de Naruto—. ¿Qué es?

—Te mueves a través de un tubo, tan pequeño y apretado que no podrías moverte aunque no estuvieras atado. Y las pruebas tardan horas.

Horas. Atrapado en un pequeño y oscuro recinto. Y a Naruto no le gustaba estar encerrado. Se lo había dicho la primera noche que se habían conocido.

Entendía su reacción. Otra persona podría no haber respondido tan intensamente, pero él lo hacía. No era invulnerable. Así que no hizo más preguntas. Simplemente le apretó en un abrazo y descansó su cabeza en su hombro.

—Pero, finalmente, creo que eso podrá servirnos —dijo Naruto, después de un minuto.

Hinata alzó su cabeza.

—¿Cómo?

—Tuve una idea mientras estuve allí. Podría haber ahora una manera más fácil de entrar en la sala de control.

—¿Y es?

Naruto la miró a los ojos firmemente, algo extrañamente cauteloso en sus ojos.

—Hoy, Itachi te llevará a un chequeo médico.

—¿Qué? ¡Espera un minuto! ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo sé. —Cuando vio que estaba a punto de objetar y exigir más información, explicó—. Él tiene algo por ti. Y ahora estás en su mente. No querrá esperar para llamarte.

Estaba tan sorprendida que se sentó en la cama y lo miró boquiabierta.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Él no tiene nada por mí. Apenas si me reconoce a mí, o a cualquier otro recluso para el caso. —Pero recordó la mirada caliente que había atrapado en los ojos de Itachi el día antes, cuando había salido de la cama desnuda. Comenzó a preguntarse si Naruto podría estar en lo cierto.

—Es un profesional, pero definitivamente tiene algo por ti. Me di cuenta el primer día que te mostró los alrededores.

—Él nunca ha tratado ni siquiera…

—No lo haría. No violaría a un preso, aunque sería muy fácil. Pero está interesado. Hablé de ti mientras estaba allí.

—¿Qué? —Su asustada pregunta salió más fuerte de lo que había esperado.

—No es lo que piensas. No lo hice sonar como si fuera tu chulo, nunca lo convencería. Hice un montón de observaciones groseras sobre ti para que su lado heroico se enojara. Estoy seguro de que vendrá por ti para un chequeo esta tarde. Y podemos aprovecharnos de eso.

Hinata estaba empezando a seguir su línea de pensamiento, aunque todavía estaba perturbada por la idea del posible interés de Itachi. Y comenzó a ver posibilidades de una manera tan directa de salir del Hold, de la prisión y estar en una mejor posición para escapar.

_Quizás podrían salir de aquí, después de todo._

_Quizás podrían salir de aquí hoy._

Miró a lo lejos, a través de las rejas, que Itakata estaba mirando en su dirección. Ella miró a Naruto.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Haz que venga. Vamos a necesitarlo.

—Dime lo que puedes hacer —exigió Naruto, cortante pero no enojado.

Utakata había estado escuchando el plan que habían preparado con una impresionante calma y eficiencia, como si escaparse de planetas prisión ineludibles fuera algo que hacía todos los días.

—Puedo sentir lo que alguien está sintiendo, y puedo revertirlo — explicó Utakata. Sus ojos se movieron de Hinata a Naruto—. Por ejemplo, cuando estuviste conmigo antes de golpearme, sentías furia y violencia, así que les di la vuelta, haciéndote sentir lo contrario. Así te detuve.

—¿Así que puedes manipular a la gente para que sientan lo contrario de lo que realmente sienten? —preguntó Hinata.

—Bastante correcto.

—Entonces, si alguien se siente cauteloso y cuidadoso… — comenzó Naruto.

—Si los toco, puedo hacer que no les importe nada en absoluto.

—¿Cuánto tiempo puedes sostenerlo? —preguntó Naruto.

—En una persona de carácter débil, puedo mantenerlo durante más de una hora. Pero no en todos. Diría que no podemos confiar en más de cinco minutos.

—Eso será suficiente. — Naruto miró a Hinata—. ¿Y estarás bien varada por un tiempo? Tomará algo de tiempo para que lleguemos a donde estés.

—Puedo aguantar. —Sonó más segura de lo que se sentía, pero estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario.

Había sido obligada a la impotencia durante los últimos dos meses, y era casi un alivio poder hacer por fin algo, por peligroso que fuera, pero que verdaderamente era un paso proactivo.

Los tres se miraron los unos a los otros durante un minuto, y hubo una comprensión silenciosa y mutua entre ellos.

—Muy bien entonces —dijo Naruto—. Es mejor estar preparados.

—¿Y tu destartalado dispositivo realmente funcionará? —preguntó Utakata, pareciendo divertido y débilmente petulante, más parecido al antiguo él que había visto durante largo tiempo.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—Funcionará. Solo asegúrate que tu cosa funcione.

Utakata estaba abriendo la boca para responder, cuando Hinata lo interrumpió con una gutural exclamación de impaciencia.

—Maldita sea. ¿Podríais detener el enfrentamiento masculino? También podría ser mejor que estuvierais discutiendo sobre el tamaño de los penes.

Utakata se rió ruidosamente, y, después de unos momentos, Naruto le dio una mirada que la hizo sentirse cálida, especial. Deseó no estar tan nerviosa para así poder disfrutar de ello.

A estas alturas debería haber aprendido a no dudar de Naruto.

Él no era la fuerza bruta, el depredador estúpido que parecía a primera vista. Esta mañana, había hecho un punto para encontrar a Tortoise y darle alimentos, a pesar de su enfoque centrado en su fuga.

Era mucho más inteligente y articular de lo que parecía. Y era claramente un estratega… dotado de saber leer a las personas, situaciones y los trasfondos, y hacer planes en consecuencia.

Casi siempre estaba en lo correcto.

Itachi vino por ella esa tarde para llevarla al examen.

Naruto había estado haciendo flexiones con un brazo, trabajando algo de su exceso de energía, y Hinata estaba tumbada en la cama, tratando de distraerse de su ansiedad por admirar la elegante potencia de sus músculos ondeantes, y la masculinidad primaria de su cuerpo, cubierto con el brillo de la transpiración.

Cuando el vehículo se detuvo junto a la celda, tal y como lo había hecho el día antes, Hinata se levantó de inmediato y se quedó a un lado de la cama.

—Desbloquea la celda —dijo Itachi.

Naruto se levantó desde el suelo y permaneció quieto, mirando al vehículo. Parecía sombrío, obstinado, y erizado, y no hizo ningún movimiento para seguir la orden.

—Hazlo. — Itachi apuntó con un arma hacia él.

Hinata se apresuró a Naruto y cogió la llave de su bolsillo. Luego se movió para abrir la puerta de la celda como les habían indicado.

Itachi entró, cautelosamente nivelando el arma hacia Naruto.

—Ya me llevaste ayer —gruñó Naruto.

—Hoy no estoy aquí por ti. —Los ojos de Itachi parpadearon a donde Hinata estaba de pie a dos metros de distancia.

Naruto gruñó y dio un amenazador paso adelante.

Itachi movió el arma para apuntar directamente a la ingle de Naruto.

—No es buena idea. Solo la estoy llevando para el chequeo médico. Volverá antes de que se apaguen las luces.

—Ella es mía —rechinó Naruto, mirando y sonando como un animal gruñendo.

—No seas ridículo —espetó Hinata, interponiéndose entre el arma de Itachi y Naruto, lanzando una mirada impaciente a Naruto—. Iré —dijo, mirando a los ojos de Itachi con calma—. Y no soy de él.

Como había esperado, su expresión cambió cuando añadió esas últimas palabras suaves. Asintió, una expresión tanto de comprensión como de interés en su rostro.

También había girado un poco su cuerpo, por lo que estaba mirando en su dirección, dando su espalda hacia el rincón del inodoro.

Sin hacer ruido, Utakata salió del rincón, donde había estado escondido durante horas, y extendió su mano para agarrar la parte posterior del cuello de Itachi.

Itachi bajó su arma, y su rostro se quedó extraña y terriblemente inexpresivo.

Naruto tomó la pistola de sus manos sin ninguna resistencia en absoluto, y luego se metió en el vehículo para asegurarse que no había ningún otro guardia en el interior. Evidentemente no lo hubo. Itachi ayer también había llegado solo.

Era tentador pensar que todos ellos podrían entrar en el vehículo y salir de la prisión y luego a un medio de transporte que los sacaría del planeta. Pero demasiados guardias estarían esperando cuando el vehículo regresara, y nunca tendrían acceso a la sala de control o llegarían a la estación de acoplamiento.

—¿Él está listo? —preguntó Naruto, sus ojos en Utakata.

Utakata asintió.

—Estaba muy en guardia, por lo que ahora no lo está. Pero date prisa. —Su rostro se había vuelto sudoroso, y Hinata se dio cuenta que debía esforzarse para mantener la conexión del Lector de la manera que lo hacía.

—¿Hay algún medio de transporte para que podamos usar para salir del planeta? —preguntó Naruto.

Itachi asintió con la cabeza, esa misma expresión en blanco y ñapática en su rostro.

—En Docking Bay D.

Hinata tomó un aliento tembloroso.

—¿Cómo atravesamos las puertas cerradas para llegar a ese lugar?

—El brazalete. —Agitó su mano, y ella vio un brazalete de metal alrededor de su muñeca con varias luces parpadeantes.

Se sintió aliviada porque las puertas no se activaran con un escáner ocular. Tal vez era otra precaución de seguridad, para que los guardias no perdieran sus ojos. Alcanzó el brazalete, tratando de quitárselo, pero no se movió.

—¿Puedes quitártelo? —preguntó, sintiéndose desesperada, ya que la cara de Utakata estaba cada vez más tensa.

—Claro. — Itachi cliqueó algo en la pulsera, y se abrió a la mitad.

La tomó, sus nervios ligeramente revueltos.

—Notará que no la tiene —murmuró a Naruto.

Él asintió, estudiando la pulsera, evidentemente para averiguar que lo hacía funcionar.

—Date prisa —murmuró Utakata, cambiando de un pie a otro—. La voluntad de este tipo no es débil. —El brazo que había levantado para sostener contra el cuello de Itachi estaba temblando visiblemente.

Naruto exhaló audiblemente mientras quitaba una pieza del brazalete. Luego volvió a colocar el resto de la pulsera en la muñeca de Itachi. Se metió la pieza en el bolsillo.

—Esta es la parte que importa —Le dijo a ella—. El resto es solo para mantenerlo en su muñeca.

Realmente esperaba que estuviera en lo cierto.

—Bien —dijo Naruto—. Llévalo de vuelta al vehículo.

Utakata ya se estaba moviendo empujando a Itachi con él.

—Volverá a ser consciente un minuto después de que lo suelte. Dale una historia qué creer. Una buena.

Naruto estaba poniendo las esposas y amordazando a Hinata, aunque dejó la mordaza floja en vez de apretada, y luego la ayudó a subir a la nave. Se sentía enferma, indefensa y aterrorizada, pero obligó a esas sensaciones hacia abajo, porque ahora era el momento que realmente importaba.

Naruto se inclinó hacia abajo y le murmuró en el oído:

—Iré a por ti. Sin importar lo que pase. Espérame.

Ella asintió en silencio, una dolorosa tensión en su garganta, y luego vio como Naruto subió al vehículo y luego miró a Utakata a los ojos.

—En posición —dijo Utakata roncamente, claramente en sus últimos hilos de control—. Tengo que moverme rápido.

Entonces Naruto desapareció de la vista, y Utakata estaba diciendo:

—Ahora.

Utakata salió del vehículo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, antes de que ella pudiera procesar su salida.

Itachi estaba de pie dentro del vehículo blindado, meciéndose y enfermizamente pálido.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó, sin tener que fingir la ansiedad en su voz—. ¿Está bien?

Él parpadeó en su dirección.

—¿Qué… sucede?

—No lo sé. Me estaba poniendo la mordaza, y entonces fue como si se hubiera desmayado o algo así. ¿Se siente bien?

—No. —Se dejó caer en uno de los asientos, respirando despacio—. ¿Nos estábamos marchando?

—Sí. Él estaba perdiendo el control, por lo que usted tuvo que noquearlo, y luego me estaba preparando para el chequeo. —No tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaba la habilidad de Utakata, pero desesperadamente rezaba para que Itachi creyera la historia.

Todavía pareciendo aturdido, Itachi miró por la ventanilla del vehículo para ver a Naruto tumbado en el piso de la celda, evidentemente inconsciente. Utakata no estaba a la vista.

La cara de Itachi se estaba aclarando y adquiriendo más color, y parecía un poco menos mareado cuando dijo:

—No sé lo que pasó. Todo se desvaneció. Nunca me había pasado antes.

—Tal vez debería ir a ver a un doctor. —Mantuvo el rostro y sus ojos relajados—. Hay algunas condiciones médicas que causan eso. Espero que no sea nada serio.

—Sí. —Debió de reunirse a sí mismo porque alcanzó a través de la mordaza que colgaba bajo su barbilla.

—¿Tiene que ponerla? —preguntó, su pulso empezando a correr de nuevo.

—Es el protocolo. No será por mucho tiempo.

Ella asintió, incapaz de decir nada ya que estaba amarrando la mordaza en su lugar. Luego él fue a sentare frente a los controles del vehículo y lo condujo a la entrada de la prisión.

Ella tuvo un breve momento de pánico, pensando si necesitaría la cosa en su brazalete que activaba las puertas, pero estas se abrieron automáticamente, evidentemente controladas por uno de los guardias del otro lado.

Cuando se acoplaron en el lado del centro de control de la prisión, unos guardias salieron… todos ellos blandiendo armas. Itachi la ayudó a salir de la nave, pareciendo de nuevo como él mismo.

La historia que había plantado evidentemente había sido creíble.

Notó que uno de los guardias la miraba con avidez, su mirada recorriendo su cuerpo. Sus pantalones ya estaban tan gastados que la tela era suave y delgada, caía sobre sus caderas y le daba forma suavemente a las líneas de su trasero y piernas. Solo estaba usando su camisola. Los delgados tirantes se habían dado de sí, de forma que siempre se caían sobre sus hombros, y el desgastado tejido se aferraba a ella, revelando las curvas de sus pechos y los picos de sus pezones, y dejaba una tira de piel desnuda entre la cintura y la parte superior de sus pantalones.

Estaba en mejor forma de lo que nunca lo había estado en su vida, gracias a dos meses de ejercicio riguroso con Naruto. Pero tampoco se había bañado en dos meses. Y no podía creer que nadie, salvo Naruto, la encontrara realmente atractiva.

—Me haré cargo del chequeo, si quieres —Se ofreció voluntario.

Itachi pareció un poco molesto, pero luego su actitud profesional reapareció cuando les ordenó a los demás que se prepararan para la hora de la comida.

Así que fue Itachi quién condujo a Hinata a través de una puerta automática diferente, y fue él mismo quién le quitó la mordaza.

Después de aclararse la garganta, Hinata preguntó débilmente:

—¿Qué va a hacer conmigo?

—Un chequeo. No hay nada que temer.

De nuevo, Hinata comprendió que sus palabras fueron un gesto de amabilidad, aunque no se sentía particularmente amable para ella en este momento. Sabía lo que se le avecinaba, y habría sentido miedo, si creyera que realmente tenía que seguir adelante con el proceso del chequeo.

—¿No hay un… un doctor?

—No tenemos ningún médico aquí. Las máquinas hacen la mayoría del trabajo, de todos modos. Tienes que quitarte la ropa y acostarte aquí. — Itachi a través de gestos señaló la larga mesa que había en el centro de la habitación—. Pon los brazos y las piernas en los puños, y yo los cerraré desde fuera.

A pesar de que sabía lo que venía, las palabras aún hicieron que su vientre revoloteara por los nervios.

—¿Tengo que quitarme la ropa? —preguntó, ya que sabía que tenía que retrasarlo hasta que Naruto y Utakata llegaran a su lugar—. Esos otros guardias fueron…

—Nadie te verá salvo yo —aseguró Itachi—. A menos que no te pongas en la mesa por ti misma. Entonces tendré que traer a otros, y lo haremos por la fuerza.

—Haré lo que se supone que tengo que hacer. —Habló rápidamente y amplió sus ojos, y no tuvo que fingir la ansiedad—. No quiero ningún problema.

Eso pareció complacer también a Itachi. La esquina de sus labios ligeramente giró hacia arriba.

—Eso pensaba. Estaré fuera, pero voy a tener que observar a través de la ventana para asegurarme de que no intentes nada.

—Entiendo.

Cuando Itachi salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, Hinata se quitó su ropa, dejándola en una mesa vacía. Se sentía incómoda y temblorosa estando completamente desnuda, especialmente sabiendo que Itachi estaba mirándola, pero fue a la mesa, tumbándose sobe su espalda, y poniendo sus talones y manos en los sitios designados.

Hubo un clic fuerte cuando los grilletes se cerraron en sus muñecas y tobillos. Estaba desnuda sobe la mesa ahora, en posición del águila, con las piernas separadas.

La única vez que podía recordar sentirse más vulnerable, fue cuando había sido arrojada al Hold.

Sin embargo, Itachi no iba a lastimarla. Él podría no ser un hombre verdaderamente bueno, pero era un seguidor de las normas, y no estaba dispuesto a herirla o rebajarla.

Había llegado a esta conclusión por sí misma, pero se sintió confortada por el hecho de que Naruto había evaluado al hombre de la misma manera.

Naruto no la habría dejado hacer eso si no hubiera estado seguro de que estaba a salvo con Itachi.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó Itachi, cuando regresó a la habitación.

Lo tenía. Su piel se había erizado en piel de gallina, y sus pezones se habían fruncido en picos erectos.

—Un poco. —Su voz salió temblorosa, por lo que no tuvo que intentar fingir—. La mesa está realmente fría.

Itachi todavía no la había mirado directamente, como si estuviera haciendo un punto en no hacerlo, y ahora se volvió para ajustar uno de los controles del panel que cubría la mitad de una pared.

—Veré si podemos conseguir que esté un poco más cálido aquí.

—Gracias —susurró.

La miró a los ojos entonces, aun logrando evitar mirar su cuerpo desnudo y extendido.

—Te haré un chequeo visual primero para buscar signos obvios de mala salud. Luego, deberás pasar una serie de pruebas computarizadas. Es incómodo, pero deberías estar bien.

—Está bien. —Realmente esperaba que Naruto estuviera poniendo las cosas en movimiento pronto.

Supuso que estaría bien hasta que él activara la máquina.

Entonces, todo el infierno se desataría, y todos estarían en un gran peligro.

Por primera vez, Itachi dejó que sus ojos se desviaran a su cuerpo.

Se demoraron en sus firmes y redondeados pechos, aunque claramente intentó no mirar lascivamente.

—¿Algo te ha venido preocupando?

Aparte del hecho de haber sido arrojada a una prisión para ser usada como los convictos quisieran, asumió que lo decía en serio.

—Mi piel está picando mucho, porque no puedo asearme adecuadamente —le dijo, aunque supuso que eso sería igual para todos—. Tengo un par de cortes que me temo que están infectados.

Itachi había mirado cuidadosamente su cuerpo, haciendo todo lo posible para mantener un desinterés profesional. Pero notó que su respiración se trababa y su rostro se sonrojaba ligeramente, y estaba bastante segura de que eran signos de emoción.

—¿Dónde están los cortes?

—Uno está aquí. —Hizo un gesto con la barbilla a su axila derecha—. No lo he tenido mucho tiempo, pero realmente me ha estado molestando.

El corte estaba en realidad hecho en el costado de su pecho. Y se lo había hecho esta mañana cuando Naruto había trazado cuidadosamente una herida superficial con su cuchilla escondida.

Le pareció escuchar a Itachi contener el aliento, pero no dijo nada mientras se volvía para conseguir un tipo de ungüento desinfectante de un kit médico. Muy suavemente, limpió el corte y luego extendió el ungüento sobe la herida.

Cuando rozó accidentalmente su duro pezón con el lado de la palma de su mano, Hinata tomó un fuerte aliento, y su espalda se arqueó levemente.

La segunda vez que rozó su pezón, no estuvo segura de que fuera un accidente.

—Él te… — Itachi comenzó a aclararse la garganta después de que su voz se agrietara. Su rostro estaba aún más ruborizado, y había un ardor ahora apenas reprimido en sus ojos—. ¿Él te hizo daño?

Ella no se molestó en preguntar de quién estaba hablando.

—Quiere decir, ¿si me golpea o algo así? No. No lo hace.

Los ojos de Itachi se movieron brevemente de nuevo hacia sus ojos.

—¿No lo hace?

Logró formar una pequeña sonrisa, esperando que pareciera un entendimiento mutuo basado en el escepticismo de su voz.

—Realmente no lo hace. Piensa en mí como suya. Le gusta… asegurarse que todo el mundo sabe que soy suya. Pero no me quiere dañada.

Él había vendado el corte y lo había rozado una última vez, dejando que su mano se demorara en su pecho un segundo demasiado largo.

—¿Dónde estaba el otro corte?

Hinata tragó fuerte y se mordió el labio inferior entre sus dientes.

Las cejas de Itachi se unieron.

—¿Dónde está? —Su voz era más suave que antes.

—Ahí abajo —susurró, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia abajo entre sus piernas—. Él… me cortó.

La mano de Itachi se sacudió visiblemente.

—¿Qué?

—Me cortó —explicó—. Cuando estaba… estaba rasurándome.

Él bajó la vista hacia su suave ingle afeitada.

—¿Te afeita? —Parecía absolutamente horrorizado.

—A él le gusta que… que me vea de una determinada manera.

El corte junto a su coño había sido idea de Hinata. Naruto había querido utilizar el que había hecho cerca del pecho, pero Hinata había insistido que no sería suficiente para distraer a Itachi durante el tiempo suficiente que necesitaban.

Ella no tenía tanta confianza en sus encantos como Naruto tenía.

Naruto no había estado nada contento con la idea de cortarla en ese lugar, y aún lo estuvo menos con la idea de que Itachi la mirara, tocándola ahí abajo.

Pero Hinata había insistido, queriendo usar todas las ventajas que posiblemente pudiera, y al final, la estrategia y la necesidad superaron la instintiva protección de Naruto.

Secretamente, había quedado un poco complacida con esta evidencia de su posesividad hacia ella, pero trató de no detenerse en esa indigna reacción ante tales circunstancias antinaturales.

Con un toque casi delicado, Itachi limpió el corte, que era realmente incómodo, en el pliegue entre la cara interna del muslo y el coño.

Ella jadeó al primer contacto y arqueó su columna para levantar sus pechos otra vez, esperando distraerlo y así hacer que se quedara aún más.

—¿Duele? Lo siento. —La mano de Itachi temblaba un poco ahora.

Si algo no sucedía pronto, entonces Hinata tendría que descender hasta las tácticas más dramáticas. El siguiente paso sería ponerla en ese tubo, y a Naruto le costaría mucho más hasta llegar a ella.

Solo estaba pensando a través de qué tipo de tácticas usaría cuando hubo un repentino ruido de choque. La explosión fue tan fuerte y tan repentina, acompañada por un ominoso temblor, que Hinata gritó de verdadero asombro.

—¿Qué…? —La cabeza de Itachi se sacudió y miró a su alrededor con vaga confusión. No debía estar completamente en su máxima capacidad de pensamiento, después de lo que Utakata le hizo, ya que sus reacciones eran muy lentas.

—¿Qué fue eso? —jadeó ella.

—Yo no… —Otra sacudida que se sintió como un terremoto y las alarmas comenzaron a sonar por todas partes—. Maldita sea. —Él se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Volveré pronto.

Ella sabía que volvería, pero no estaba planeando estar aquí cuando regresara.

El dispositivo de Naruto había causado algún tipo de explosión. No era exactamente una bomba, al menos no como siempre había entendido los artefactos explosivos, pero destruyó una de las paredes de la prisión.

No lo suficiente para causar daños estructurales, inundar el Hold con las venenosas aguas o causar una masiva devastación. Los cimientos y el refuerzo de la estructura eran demasiado sólidos para eso. Nada que Naruto pudiera crear con piezas desechadas podría hacer algo más que rascar en la superficie de la pared.

El daño fue solo superficial: un ruido fuerte, mucho estruendo, algo de hormigón arrancado y metal. Como lo había plantado en el baño público, también debería estropear las tuberías.

A lo sumo, sería una inconveniencia temporal, ya que el personal de la prisión se esforzaría por reparar el daño. El dispositivo nunca fue diseñado para hacer volar a la fuerza una salida del Hold.

Simplemente proporcionó una distracción.

Sin embargo, la explosión causaría el caos en la prisión, y ese caos fácilmente podría convertirse en disturbios ya que el personal de la prisión intentaría mantener el orden, y evaluar y reparar los daños.

El caos también les daría a Naruto y a Utakata la oportunidad de irse.

Al menos ese era el plan.

No estaba segura de cómo lo harían. Los hombres ni siquiera habían estado seguros. Simplemente tendrían que aprovecharse del caos y de alguna manera lograr escabullirse, usando el brazalete que le habían quitado a Itachi y que se suponía que desbloquearía las puertas.

Nadie era tan fuerte como Naruto, y Utakata tenía su don especial.

Seguramente, entre los dos y el brazalete, podrían hacerlo.

Si no era así, todo habría sido en vano, y sería sometida a largos y arduos exámenes médicos, y regresaría a la cárcel esta noche, donde ella y Naruto pasarían el resto de sus días, confinados como animales.

Esperó, todavía atrapada por las restricciones en la mesa. Naruto debería estar allí pronto. En cualquier momento. Había dicho que lo esperara, que iría por ella. Sabía que lo dijo en serio.

Si él no llegara, significaría que había fallado. O que estaba muerto.

Estaba mentalmente agitada por ese pensamiento cuando las puertas se abrieron, y Naruto corrió dentro de la habitación, sudando, su camisa desgarrada, un corte cerca de su ojo y una pistola que debía haber conseguido de un guardia.

Claramente había tenido que luchar para llegar a ella.

Dio un pequeño sollozo de alivio cuando él la liberó de las esposas y la ayudó a bajarse de la mesa. Casi se derrumbó contra él, y él le dio un fuerte y rápido abrazo, interrumpido cuando Utakata metió la cabeza en la habitación.

—No hay tiempo para eso. Tenemos que movernos ahora.

Utakata evidentemente había estado luchando también. La sangre manchaba su cabello, y estaba sosteniendo su brazo de forma extraña.

Hinata agarró su ropa y estaba tratando de ponérsela rápidamente mientras Naruto tiró de ella hacia la puerta.

—¿Así que la pulsera funcionó? —preguntó.

—Hasta ahora.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia el centro de control. Apareció un guardia en la entrada, evidentemente fuera de servicio, cuando el resto había ido a ver la crisis, por lo que Naruto con calma le disparó en el hombro, y lo dejó tumbado en el suelo.

Hinata se abrazó a sí misma, sintiéndose cohibida y temblorosa cuando Naruto caminó hacia el panel de control. Había un banco de pantallas de visualización, en las que aparecían imágenes de vigilancia de la prisión. Parecía ser el caos, con los presos amotinados y los guardias apresurándose, justo como habían esperado.

—Estoy abriendo las puertas del acoplamiento del transporte —dijo Naruto centrado, tirando hacia abajo una palanca y moviendo un interruptor—. Parece que hay una demora de tres minutos, otra precaución de seguridad, supongo, así que tenemos que permanecer aquí, por si alguien viene y cancela la apertura.

La mente de Hinata estaba tan borrosa por la ansiedad, adrenalina y emoción que apenas podía procesar que esto estuviera sucediendo realmente.

—No puedo creer que esto esté funcionando.

—No estamos fuera de aquí todavía —dijo Utakata. Sus ojos recorrieron todo su cuerpo—. Es posible que quieras terminar de ponerte la ropa — le dio una sonrisa caprichosa—. No me estoy quejando.

Naruto hizo un sonido gutural, y Hinata se puso la parte superior, ya que antes solo se había podido poner los pantalones.

Naruto la miró, pero solo de una manera impersonal. Después del rápido abrazo que le había dado antes, ni siquiera parecía contento de verla. Estaba atentamente centrado en su plan y no estaba perdiendo el tiempo con miradas calidad o de aprecio.

—¿Así que todo salió según habíamos planeado? —preguntó bruscamente, cuando fue a pararse junto a él.

—Sí. —Ella mantuvo su voz baja, por lo que Utakata, al otro lado de la habitación, no podía oírla. Había conocido el plan, pero todavía parecía demasiado personal para hablarlo con él—. Perfecto. Por un rato, temí que se quitara los pantalones o algo así, pero la explosión llegó en el momento justo.

—¿Qué tan lejos llegó? —Si era posible, la voz de Naruto era incluso más ronca que antes.

—Todo lo que tenía que hacer era tocar mis pechos y rozar contra mis partes femeninas. —Dejó escapar un suspiro y sintió la incomodidad retorciéndose en su vientre—. Estaba excitado. De hecho, me siento realmente mal por él.

Naruto se puso rígido a su lado.

—¿Lo haces?

Notando su cara tensa, Hinata frunció el ceño.

—No te vas a poner raro conmigo, ¿verdad? Esto era parte del plan.

Su boca se presionó en una línea apretada, y no respondió.

Hinata estornudó, preguntándose qué estaba pasando en su cabeza y bastante segura de que iba a estar molesta con ello, hasta que Naruto dijo:

—Ahí. Las puertas se están abriendo. Vamos a salir de aquí.

**_Continuará..._**


	7. Capítulo VI

**_¿Y ahora qué?_**

Mientras corrían por la bahía de acoplamiento, dos guardias más aparecieron en el pasillo, gritando "¡Hey!" cuando se dieron cuenta de que había prisioneros escapándose.

Naruto noqueó a uno antes de que el hombre pudiera levantar el arma, y Utakata agarró el arma del otro y se la estrelló en la cabeza.

Luego aparecieron más, tantos que la mente de Hinata se nubló de miedo. Hubo algunos disparos desde ambos lados que debieron fallar, pero estaban en un lugar tan estrecho que tuvieron que recurrir al combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Mientras Naruto y Utakata forcejeaban con varios guardias, Hinata logró quitar un arma de alguien que había sido noqueado, y la usó para asestar un duro golpe contra la parte posterior de la cabeza de un hombre que iba a por Naruto.

El impacto del golpe sacudió todo su cuerpo, pero al menos el hombre cayó.

Todavía estaba tratando de procesar la escena cuando Naruto agarró su brazo otra vez, arrastrándola por el pasillo hasta las puertas de la estación de acoplamiento.

Allí, Naruto levantó el mecanismo del brazalete para abrir la puerta, que lo hizo directamente al transporte. La apertura de las puertas de atraque inundaba la bahía con agua venenosa, por lo que los transportes tenían que acoplarse directamente a la estación.

Después de eso fue casi fácil. Las puertas de acoplamiento estaban empezando a cerrarse de nuevo cuando un guardia debió ver que estaban abiertas y se apresuró a cerrarlas, pero lo hicieron demasiado despacio para el caso. Ellos ocuparon sus lugares en los controles del transporte, y Utakata encendió el motor, lo desenganchó de la estación y lo lanzó al océano antes de que las puertas se cerraran completamente.

El transporte no era una de las elegantes nuevas naves de la Coalición. Era aparatoso y maltratado, y traqueteó y gimió cuando Utakata lo pilotó. Pero se movió. Y comenzaron a subir hacia la superficie del océano, con solo unos pocos crujidos más y chisporroteos.

Iba a sacarlos de este infierno. Fuera del planeta completamente.

En lo que respecta a Hinata, era una hermosa y maravillosa nave.

Se quedó en silencio, mientras salían del océano y Utakata ajustaba los controles para iniciar el viaje fuera de la superficie del agua y en la fina atmósfera de Genus 6.

Cuando rompieron la fuerza gravitacional, Hinata dejó escapar una fuerte exhalación. Se sintió rara. Y temblorosa. Y un poco enferma.

Naruto la miró.

—¿Estás bien?

Parpadeó, teniendo un momento difícil para procesar cualquier cosa. Naruto también sangraba de su hombro, se las ingenió para darse cuenta.

—¿Huh?

—Te ves pálida —dijo Utakata, mirando desde donde estaba. Uno de sus ojos estaba cerrado por la inflamación—. ¿Te sientes bien?

—No sé —admitió—. No puedo creer que esto esté ocurriendo. — Puso una mano sobre su estómago—. ¿Realmente conseguimos escaparnos?

Los ojos de Naruto se ablandaron un poco cuando descansaron en su cara.

—Estamos consiguiéndolo.

—Todo sucedió tan rápido —balbuceó—. Y con este aparatoso transporte, creo que me estoy sintiendo un poco mareada.

—Lo que es natural.

Trató de fruncirle el ceño, pero estaba temblando demasiado.

—No pareces… —Se interrumpió, gimiendo al sentir una repentina oleada de náuseas. Luego, con un destello de pánico, se dio cuenta de lo que iba a suceder.

Tanteó en su cinturón de seguridad y fue a agarrar un contenedor de basura justo cuando su estómago comenzó a arrojar. Vomitó dolorosamente. Una dura reacción física que parecía estar en respuesta no solo al movimiento irregular del transporte y el cambio de la atmósfera y gravedad… sino también a la adrenalina de las últimas horas y el trauma de los últimos dos meses.

Sintiéndose mejor después de vomitar, se limpió la boca con la mano.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó Naruto, un parpadeo de preocupación sobre su estoica cara.

Ardiendo de vergüenza, lo miró sarcásticamente.

—Sí. Solo fingid que no visteis esto, ¿de acuerdo?

Utakata se rió, y Naruto gruñó, un gruñido que reconocía como alivio y diversión.

—No vi nada —dijo él.

Hinata se levantó, sintiéndose más estable ahora que se había acostumbrado al movimiento de la nave.

—¿Van a perseguirnos?

—Harán al menos una búsqueda superficial, pero no creo que pidan ayuda. Eso significaría admitir que dejaron escapar prisioneros. Probablemente solo nos cuenten entre los muertos del motín. Ya sabes cómo es la Coalición: deja que las cosas continúen igual a menos que les afecte a ellos directamente. Sin embargo, necesitamos deshacernos de este transporte y encontrar una nave espacial más segura tan pronto como podamos, en caso de que decidan ser más minuciosos.

—Genus 5 está a menos de una hora —dijo Utakata—. Voy a llevarnos allí. La capital es una gran ciudad. Allí todo es posible. Podemos perdernos allí bastante fácilmente.

Naruto asintió.

—Suena bien. —Estaba a punto de tomar asiento nuevamente cuando pensó en otra cosa—. Entonces, ¿tenemos una hora?

—Casi. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres tomar una siesta?

—No. Demasiado nerviosa para eso todavía. Pero probablemente tenga una ducha en la cabeza. Si no me necesitáis para ayudar…

Naruto sonrió, con una expresión inusualmente suave en su rostro.

—Aquí lo tenemos todo cubierto. Ve a ducharte.

Hinata lo hizo.

La ducha era anticuada, un poco oxidada, y no estaba particularmente limpia. Pero había pasado dos meses desde que había podido tomar una.

Con la excepción de tener relaciones sexuales con Naruto, nada se había sentido mejor en su vida.

Cuando aterrizaron en Genus 5, dejaron el trasporte en una estación de acoplamiento pública, y Utakata hizo su cosa persuasiva y obtuvo suficiente dinero para comprarles una comida y una muda de ropa. Esa noche fueron a un bar bastante sórdido y usaron el dinero restante para unirse a un juego de cartas. Al final de la noche, habían ganado una desvencijada nave espacial, esta segura, de forma anónima, y suficiente dinero para combustible y las provisiones adecuadas.

Hinata no estaba sorprendida por su éxito en el juego.

Nadie podía farolear mejor que Naruto, y Utakata podía hacer que las personas hicieran lo que él quería que hicieran.

Se había sentido incómoda e insegura desde que aterrizaron. Utakata estaba planeando irse por su cuenta, una vez que llegaran a algún planeta donde vivía un amigo suyo. Iba a comenzar su vida de nuevo, haciendo algún tipo de trabajo por cuenta propia que le hiciera ganar dinero. Pero no estaba segura de cuáles eran los planes de Naruto una vez que estuvieran a salvo. Habría tenido derecho a dejarla en la primera ocasión conveniente, en lugar de arrastrarla a su alrededor, pero ciertamente no lo sugirió.

Esa noche, consiguieron habitaciones en una casa de hospedaje de mala muerte que no pedía papeles de identificación, y dado que solo habían conseguido dos habitaciones, asumió que dormiría con Naruto.

Ambos tomaron una ducha antes de acostarse, y Hinata pasó un largo tiempo peinándose los enredos de su pelo. Pero no hablaron mucho.

Naruto parecía cerrado y taciturno, y todo se sintió extraño, antinatural.

Naruto ni siquiera olía como él mismo. Olía a jabón. Parecía extraño e irreal.

—¿Tu hombro está bien? —le preguntó. Había estado sangrando antes allí.

—Sí. Una herida superficial. Nada grave.

—¿Quieres que te la vende?

—Ya me encargué de ello. —Llevaba una camiseta con mangas. No lo había visto nunca antes con algo de mangas.

—Está bien —dijo, tragando saliva con fuerza. Quería decir algo más, algo sobre lo extraño que se sentía, lo diferentes que eran las cosas, cómo sentía como si él se estuviera deslizando entre sus dedos. Pero él no estaba de humor conversador, y estaba aterrorizada de oír la verdad, así que al final no dijo nada salvo—: Buenas noches.

Tal vez él rodara sobre ella como lo hacía a menudo. Quizás en el sexo las cosas se sintieran más naturales.

Pero él no hizo ningún avance en absoluto. Solo dijo:

—Buenas noches. —Le dio la espalda y apagó la luz.

Se sentía como si fuera un extraño a su lado, y se dio cuenta con el insoportable inminente conocimiento de que lo que había sido tan bueno en el interior de la cárcel, podría no durar ahora que estaba fuera.

Lo que desesperadamente quería, necesitaba de él podría no ser una posibilidad.

La libertad podría significar que lo había perdido.

No estaba completamente negro en la habitación, de la manera en que siempre había sido en el Hold, pero todavía se sintió solitaria y asustada durante mucho tiempo antes de que finalmente se durmiera.

Ella olía a Naruto cuando despertó.

Era solo un tenue olor, no como siempre la había rodeado cuando despertaba, pero era distinto, inconfundible, profundamente familiar.

Era Naruto, y lo conocería en cualquier lugar.

Rodó hacia su olor mientras gradualmente despertaba, hasta que pudo sentir su cuerpo bajo sus manos. Respiró profundamente, confortada por el familiar olor de él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, su voz ronca, completamente despierto.

—Olerte —murmuró, obviamente todavía no muy consciente.

—Lo siento. Puedo tomar otra ducha.

—No. —Extendió la mano hacia él medio dormida, suspirando de placer mientras la envolvía con sus brazos y la atraía hacia sí—. Me gusta.

Él se rió entre dientes y deslizó sus manos por su espalda hasta que estaba ahuecando su trasero.

—No estoy seguro de qué pensar sobre eso.

—Es extraño, estar afuera —admitió, acariciando su pecho con su nariz y respirándolo.

Él exhaló profundamente.

—Lo sé.

Se movió contra él y sintió que estaba duro, su erección atrapada entre sus cuerpos. Una tensión desatada en su pecho en reconocimiento.

Aún la deseaba. Al menos eso no había cambiado.

Se frotó contra él lentamente, hasta que gimió bajo en su garganta.

Luego la agarró por su rostro y la atrajo hacia un profundo beso.

Se besaron por un largo tiempo, moviendo sus cuerpos el uno contra el otro. Se sentía tan diferente, con la piel limpia, el cabello limpio, pero la dura tensión en su cuerpo, la urgencia en su toque no había cambiado.

Con una mano, él acarició su cabello mientras se besaban, y con la otra acarició uno de sus muslos. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ella estuvo profundamente excitada, gimiendo ligeramente mientras el deseo la recorría por completo.

— Naruto, por favor —jadeó, alejando su boca de la suya—. Te necesito. Ahora.

Soltó un gruñido ahogado y rodó sobre ellos, por lo que ella estaba sobre su espalda y él posicionado entre sus muslos. Buscaron a tientas en su ropa, y él usó su mano para alinearse a su entrada, y luego se hundió dentro.

Su coño se adhirió a su dura longitud, y se arqueó de placer por la penetración.

— Naruto.

Empujó un par de veces contra ella, solo embestidas pequeñas e involuntarias. Y dijo una palabra sin aliento con cada empuje.

—Sí. Nena. Hinata.

Ella se arqueó de nuevo, adorando el sonido de su voz, la sensación de su necesidad. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él y se aferró con sus muslos y brazos. Siguió respirando su nombre mientras se mecía debajo de él, igualando su ritmo tanto por instinto como por la práctica. Ella no parecía poder parar.

Luego la estaba besando de nuevo, incluso cuando su movimiento se hizo más urgente, y se sintió como si estuvieran verdaderamente unidos, verdaderamente juntos, verdaderamente uno. Su pecho estaba dolorido por ello cuando el placer se liberó dentro de ella, y arqueó su cuello, rompiendo el beso y gritando suavemente mientras su cuerpo se estremecía a través del clímax.

—Joder, sí —murmuró, empujando contra sus contracciones—. Nena, me encanta cuando te corres.

Él estaba sudando ahora, y olía más a Naruto que nunca. Y ella había bajado lo suficiente como para mirar y sentir cómo se congelaba, la liberación rompiendo en su rostro, antes de que se cubriera con un placer palpable.

Se agarró a él cuando se corrió dentro de ella, y lo abrazó cuando empezó a relajarse.

Se quedó acostado sobre ella durante un minuto, su peso pesado y caluroso y amado.

—Eso fue tan bueno —suspiró después de un minuto, necesitando decir algo, desesperadamente queriendo escuchar de él algún tipo de reflejo de sus propios sentimientos.

—Sí —murmuró él, besando su cuello.

Ella esperó, pero no dijo nada más.

Tal vez era solo sexo para él. Tal vez solo una liberación física. Tal vez quería volver a su vida real y cortar los lazos con los recuerdos de pesadilla del año que había pasado en la cárcel.

¿Quién podría culparlo, después de todo? Las relaciones formadas en crisis no estaban destinadas a durar.

No iba a hacerlo sentir culpable. Él había estado más que a la altura de su trato. No solo la había mantenido a salvo y la había cuidado mientras habían estado en el Hold. Los había logrado sacar a los dos. No iba a hacerlo sentir mal si él no quería tenerla a su alrededor para el resto de su vida.

La idea de vivir el resto de su vida sin él la perturbó tanto que de repente tenía que conseguir algo de espacio. Se retorció ligeramente hasta que él rodó fuera de ella, y luego ella misma se metió en una bola bajo las mantas, diciéndose que tenía que recomponerse.

Naruto tenía un buen corazón, sin importar cómo intentaba ocultarlo.

Incluso un año en la cárcel no había conseguido estropeárselo. Si supiera lo triste que estaba por el pensamiento de perderlo, se sentiría culpable.

Se sentía como si estuviera mirándola, pero no podía correr el riesgo de levantar la vista.

Por último, él dijo:

—Creo que voy a tomar una ducha.

—De acuerdo. Tomaré una después de ti. —Pensó que logró que el sonido saliera natural mayormente.

Tembló y se estrechó a sí misma después de que Naruto se levantó y se fue al baño hasta que controló la emoción.

Hubo una llamada a la puerta unos minutos después de que oyera la ducha. Se sentó de un salto sorprendida y momentáneamente aterrorizada.

Habían visto a un par de guardias de la prisión ayer por la tarde en la estación de acoplamiento pública. Evidentemente, habían hecho una búsqueda de ellos después de todo.

Tal vez los habían encontrado.

—Soy yo. —La voz de Utakata llegó a través de la puerta.

Aliviada, Hinata se puso la ropa y se levantó para abrirla.

Utakata estaba completamente vestido y sonriente, impresionantemente guapo, a pesar de su ojo todavía inflamado.

Compadecía a la chica sobre la que Utakata hiciera un movimiento real. La pobre no tendría ni una oportunidad.

—Encontré un viaje —dijo, mirando hacia detrás de ella, y evidentemente dándose cuenta que Naruto estaba en el baño—. Creo que estaremos más seguros separando nuestros caminos ahora.

—Oh, de acuerdo. —Comprendió que posiblemente estaba en lo cierto, pero lamentaba ver marcharse a Utakata. Se sentía extrañamente cercana a este hombre misterioso, carismático e increíblemente atractivo—. ¿Quién es el que te lleva?

—Alguien que va en la misma dirección que yo. —Levantó las cejas—. Ella estaba feliz de darme un impulso.

—Apuesto a que lo estaba.

—Así que estoy marchándome. Cuídate —dijo Utakata, inclinándose para besar su mejilla—. Gracias por escogerme de entre la manada y darme una ruta de escape.

Él había dicho que se suicidaría si se quedaba mucho más tiempo en el Hold. Estaba absolutamente segura de que era verdad.

En un pensamiento fugaz, decidió que el mundo habría sido peor si lo hubiera hecho.

—Muchas gracias —dijo con una sonrisa—. No podríamos haberlo conseguido sin tu ayuda. ¿Estarás bien?

—Por supuesto. Sé cómo cuidar de mí mismo.

—No te metas en problemas otra vez.

—Siempre estoy en problemas —dijo con su sonrisa característica—. Te diría que te cuidaras también, pero creo que alguien ya tiene cubierto el trabajo.

—Yo… no sé nada sobe eso —dijo Hinata, un poco remilgada, ya que no estaba del todo segura que la suposición de él sobre ella y Naruto fuera verdad, y de todos modos, no era asunto de Utakata.

Él se rió entre dientes, y bajó su rostro para murmurar:

—Quizás no lo sepas, pero yo sí. Leí sus sentimientos, ¿recuerdas? Y nunca antes había sentido algo así como lo que siente por ti.

Lo miró sin aliento, una emoción ronroneando a través de ella con las palabras.

—¿De verdad?

Asintió

—Si sintiera algo tan profundo por una mujer, estaría completamente aterrorizado. —Miró por encima del hombro de ella a la puerta del baño—. Dile adiós de mi parte. Y gracias. Y dile que no tiene nada de qué sentirse culpable.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hinata, tratando de comprender exactamente lo que le estaba diciendo.

—Solo díselo —dijo Utakata. Luego la besó en la mejilla y se volvió para irse. Pero agregó mientras caminaba por el pasillo—: Puedes confiar en mí.

Lo miró por un minuto, y todavía estaba mirando cuando se abrió la puerta del baño.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Naruto, bajo y ronco.

Hinata cerró la puerta.

—Era Utakata. Consiguió un viaje hasta el planeta al que se dirigía, así que vino para decir adiós.

—Oh. ¿No quieres ir con él?

Contuvo el aliento, volviéndose para mirar fijamente a Naruto.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

Él se medio encogió de hombros mientras se ponía un par de pantalones que se había comprado el día antes.

Estaba muy confundida, emocional e inundada por demasiadas preguntas sin respuestas.

De todos modos, ¿dónde estaba planeando Naruto ir ahora? ¿Cuándo iban a discutir los planes futuros?

¿Desearía volver a su antigua vida y olvidarse de ella por completo?

Todas las preguntas le formaron un nudo en el estómago mientras veía a Naruto ponerse una camiseta.

Estaba respirando profundamente y diciéndose a sí misma que no entrara en pánico cuando él le preguntó:

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada.

—Te ves un poco temblorosa. ¿Te sientes mal otra vez? —Le preguntó de nuevo, su rostro suavizado ligeramente por la preocupación—. Después de estar encerrados bajo el océano después de tanto tiempo, podría ser el cambio de presión…

—Estoy bien —le interrumpió—. No estoy enferma.

Frunció la frente, como si estuviera confundido por su tono.

Tratando de ocultar sus nervios, ella preguntó:

—¿Crees que estaremos seguros en público? Ya vimos aquí… Quiero decir, ¿ya que vinieron detrás de nosotros después de todo?

—Probablemente fue más un gesto que una persecución real. No parecen haber pedido refuerzos. No somos enemigos del estado, y no quieren la publicidad de tener que admitir que alguien consiguió escapar de uno de sus planetas prisión. Ocasionalmente, los condenados se han escapado antes, pero la noticia siempre fue acallada. Será bastante fácil cubrirse con la explosión y los disturbios que siguieron. Simplemente anunciarán que hemos muerto en el caos. Los otros prisioneros, probablemente lo creerán, y nadie lo sabrá incluso si le importara.

Tenía sentido. Y sabiendo cómo funcionaba la Coalición, primordialmente protegiéndose el culo, se dio cuenta de que eso era exactamente lo que sucedería en esto.

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? —La voz de Hinata se agrietó ligeramente al hacer la pregunta, pero sus emociones y confusión se alzaron de nuevo.

Utakata dijo que Naruto se preocupaba por ella. Seguramente no habría mentido en eso.

—Me voy a casa.

—Oh.

No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba su casa. Dónde vivía. Qué hacía.

Quién era su familia.

Podría tener esposa e hijos.

Podría ser cualquier cosa.

—¿Dónde te gustaría que te llevara? —Se había girado levemente, como si estuviera a punto de volver al baño.

Hinata tragó duro e intentó pensar.

—No estoy segura. Ya que soy una convicta y conocen mi nombre, apenas puedo regresar a la Universidad. Incluso si no van a intentar rastrearme, realmente no puedo volver a aparecer en la Tierra y solicitar que me reincorporen a mi antiguo trabajo.

—No, pero no es difícil adoptar una nueva identidad en estos días. Lo habría hecho para mí mismo, pero me negué a darles mi nombre, por lo que nunca supieron oficialmente quién era yo.

Una vez que la tecnología había avanzado hasta el punto de que la identificación de huellas dactilares era obsoleta, la Coalición había recurrido a otros métodos para hacer un seguimiento de las personas.

Pero la Coalición era demasiado vasta para guardar los registros de todo el mundo, de modo que solo aquellos nacidos en hospitales de la Coalición, o aquellos que trabajaban para ellos tenían su identidad genética en el registro. Aquellos nacidos en planetas más arcaicos como Naruto debió haber hecho, podrían evitar fácilmente ser etiquetados de esta manera. No hacía una diferencia en el sistema penal, ya que encarcelaban a las personas tanto si tenían un nombre real o no, pero ahora podía entender por qué Naruto había sido tan obstinado al respecto.

De lo contrario, habría perdido la oportunidad de volver a su casa.

Después de una pausa reflexiva, Naruto continuó.

—Probablemente puedas forjar una identificación y credenciales sin demasiados problemas, y conseguir un nuevo trabajo, tal vez incluso siendo arqueóloga. Estoy segura de que tienes amigos o familiares que podrían ayudarte.

El creciente temor era un peso enfermizo en su estómago mientras trataba de imaginar empezar su vida ahora. Sola.

Sin Naruto.

Pero Utakata había dicho que Naruto sentía algo por ella.

—No me queda ninguna familia —murmuró, mirándose las manos.

—¿Amigos? ¿Novio?

—Siempre me he mantenido por mí misma, pero lo resolveré. No hay forma de que pueda agradecerte por todo…

Naruto levantó una mano impaciente.

—Nada de eso.

—Pero…

Sus labios se retorcieron con algún tipo de emoción reprimida.

—No he sido desinteresado. La forma en que te he usado…

Hinata casi se ahogó.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

Naruto se giró para mirarla de nuevo.

—Me aproveché de ti. Ambos lo sabemos. Estabas indefensa. Y lo usé para follarte como quería…

—¡No! —exclamó, horrorizada por la idea, por el hecho de que Naruto creyera eso sobre lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Comprendió de repente lo que Utakata había querido decir cuando le dijo que le transmitiera a Naruto que no se sintiera culpable—. No. Entré voluntariamente. Fue un intercambio equitativo. Un acuerdo consensuado. Y, después de la primera vez, eso no fue… no fue…

Naruto se inclinó hacia adelante, sus ojos escaneando su rostro intensamente.

—¿No fue qué?

Se rindió de incluso tratar de conservar los últimos restos de su orgullo. Él también podría saber toda la verdad.

—Después de la primera vez, no se sintió como un trato. Me refiero a que no pensé en ello como algo que tenía que hacer. Quería. Y pensaba… Supongo que pensé que lo habías entendido.

Naruto se quedó en silencio durante un largo momento.

Fuera de la cárcel, parecía más humano. Todavía era poderoso, estoico, intimidante, pero no parecía tan primitivo en su porte y comportamiento. Era solo un hombre, después de todo. Un hombre fuerte, masculino y muy capaz. Pero un hombre.

Un hombre que parecía confundido y un poco incierto ahora.

Finalmente, dijo:

—Sabía que lo habías disfrutado físicamente, pero no puedes decirme que habrías tenido algo conmigo si no te hubieras visto obligada a hacerlo por las circunstancias.

Hinata estrechó sus ojos.

—¿Tú habrías tenido algo conmigo?

—No es lo mismo, Hinata. —Casi nunca decía su nombre, y el sonido de ello ahora hizo que su estómago se apretara con emoción—. Yo era el que tenía la posición de poder allí.

—Tenías fuerza… sí. Sino no te habría elegido, ¿recuerdas? Te escogí porque me gustó lo que vi en ti. Nunca me tomaste en contra de mi voluntad. Así que si has estado cargando con esta estúpida culpa todas estas semanas, ¡puedes terminar de hacerlo de una puta vez! —Su voz era fuerte, y por alguna razón quería estrangularlo.

Aquí estaba ella, aterrorizada de que la abandonara y continuara con su vida. Y romperle el corazón en el proceso.

Y él estaba cavilando sobre algo tan irracional e innecesario.

—Oh —murmuró Naruto, sus labios temblando ligeramente. Ella reconoció su expresión de diversión con alivio—. Mi error. —Después de un momento, sus cejas se juntaron y preguntó—: Entonces, ¿qué estás diciendo exactamente?

Poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa, Hinata acabó de decir la verdad.

—Quiero quedarme contigo. —Sonrojándose furiosamente cuando Naruto la miró boquiabierto, trató de retroceder un poco—. Quiero decir, creo que hay algo entre nosotros. O podría haberlo.

—¿Y crees que durará ahora que estamos afuera?

—No lo sé con certeza, pero, ¿por qué no? No quiero rendirme solo porque estuvimos encerrados juntos en una situación artificial. Quizás esos sentimientos desaparezcan una vez que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Pero quizás no lo hagan. Yo… me gustas. Y me gustaría quedarme contigo. A menos que tengas una esposa o…

—No tengo esposa —interrumpió Naruto, su voz sonaba un poco estrangulada. Su rostro levemente retorcido, una clara señal de emoción en su semblante generalmente estoico—. Por supuesto, quiero que te quedes conmigo. He pasado las últimas doce horas convenciéndome de no lanzarte sobre mis hombros y llevarte a casa conmigo. Simplemente había pensado que ahora que tenías opciones te gustaría seguir con tu propia vida.

Tardó un minuto en procesar sus palabras. Entonces, se dio cuenta de lo que significaban.

Cuando Hinata finalmente entendió que sentía lo mismo que ella sobre su relación, resplandeció de alegría. Tuvo que abrazarse a sí misma para contenerse.

—Quiero seguir con mi vida. Solo que quiero hacerlo contigo. — Tragando con fuerza, admitió—: Creo… Creo que eres lo mejor de mi vida. Y eso sigue fuera del Hold, y no solo allí.

Vio estallar algo en los ojos de Naruto. Algo que nunca había visto allí el tiempo suficiente para reconocerlo. Le quitó la respiración.

—Yo también —murmuró él, bajo y ronco

Quería agarrarlo y besarlo, y entonces decidió que no había razón para no hacerlo. Entonces se lanzó hacia él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Naruto no parecía inclinado a dejarla ir.

Se habían estado besando con bastante regularidad en el último mes, pero nunca había sido tan bueno como esto.

Después de un minuto de abrazarse con hambrienta euforia, Hinata preguntó:

—Entonces, ¿dónde vives exactamente?

Naruto frotó el muslo de ella distraídamente, como si no pudiera tocarla lo suficiente:

—En la periferia de la galaxia Sient. Ahí es donde nací, y todavía tengo un hogar allí.

—¿A qué te dedicas? Siempre quise saberlo.

Él se rió entre dientes.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me preguntaste? —Antes de que pudiera dar forma a su indignada objeción a esa insolencia, prosiguió—. Tengo un rancho.

La boca de Hinata se abrió.

—¿Un rancho? ¿Quieres decir como un verdadero rancho? ¿Con vacas y todo eso? Pensé que la carne de res se producía en masa ahora mismo.

—Todavía hay un mercado especializado por la cosa real. Heredé el rancho de mi padre. El planeta está mayormente inexplorado. —Le lanzó una mirada ligeramente nerviosa—. No estoy seguro de a qué estás acostumbrada. Solo hay una ciudad en todo el planeta. La mayor parte de la tierra es agrícola. Quizás debas echarle un vistazo antes de comprometerte a quedarte conmigo. No hay nada salvo hierba, algunas colinas, y un gran cielo.

Hinata apretó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto y susurró:

—Suena casi perfecto para mí.

Esta respuesta pareció complacerlo enormemente, y reclamó su boca para un largo beso. Después de que expresara adecuadamente su agradecimiento, le acarició el trasero y murmuró:

—No vayamos demasiado rápido. Primero lo llamaremos una visita, para que puedas ver si te gusta, sin presión alguna. Si parece que te gustaría quedarte en el lugar y si tus… tus sentimientos por mí no comienzan a cambiar ahora que tienes opciones reales, entonces lo consideraremos un arreglo más permanente.

Hinata no tenía temor de que sus sentimientos por él cambiaran.

Nunca había estado más segura de nada en su vida.

Pero todo lo que dijo fue:

—A mí me suena bien.

Se quedaron así por un tiempo, a veces besándose, a veces simplemente abrazándose hasta que Hinata preguntó de la nada:

—Entonces, ¿qué hiciste para ser condenado?

Naruto soltó una carcajada, sorprendido.

—Ya era hora de que me preguntaras eso. ¿Te preocupa terminar enganchada con un asesino en serie?

Hinata rechazó esa tontería.

—Ni una sola vez he pensado tal cosa sobre ti. Sé que no eres un asesino.

Él había estado acariciando su pelo, pero ahora se movió para murmurar contra su oído:

—¿Y cómo lo sabías?

—Fingías ser duro —dijo. Cuando notó su expresión, lo reformuló—. Eres duro. Eres más fuerte que cualquier otra persona. Pero no eras cruel, y no hacías daño a la gente por diversión. No disparaste a matar cuando nos escapamos. — Naruto solo hizo un gruñido—. Y me preguntaba si Jirōbō fue el primer hombre al que mataste.

No contestó durante un largo tiempo, durante el cual el corazón de Hinata latió frenéticamente, temerosa de haber ido demasiado lejos.

Entonces, finalmente admitió:

—Lo fue.

—Entonces, ¿qué crimen cometiste?

El rostro de él se retorció reluctantemente.

Frunciendo el ceño, Hinata persistió:

—¿Cómo de malo podría ser? Pensé que sería contrabando o algo así. No sabía que eras ranchero, y puesto que parecía que habías viajado mucho, pensé que tal vez tenías una nave, y comprabas y vendías en el mercado negro…

—No. Nada tan emocionante. Tendrás que preguntarle a Utakata sobre ese tipo de cosas. Yo tenía una nave para el negocio. Siempre estaba teniendo averías y tenía que arreglarla, lo que es la causa de que supiera lo suficiente como para montar ese dispositivo. Pero eso fue solo por necesidad. De hecho, prefiero no viajar en absoluto, y había encontrado recientemente un socio que iba a hacerse cargo de la distribución final de las cosas para el rancho. Pero no podía quedarme allí todo el tiempo. Básicamente estaba solo, y no había oportunidad para… para…

Hinata de repente entendió su expresión incómoda. Se atragantó con una carcajada.

—¿Entonces tenías que hacer viajes a los puntos calientes de la galaxia para divertirte y encontrar a una o dos mujeres para follar?

Su expresión afirmó esto como la verdad.

Aunque a Hinata no le gustó la idea de Naruto tirándose a cualquier otra más que a ella, no podía culpar al hombre por necesitar encontrar alguna liberación física de vez en cuando. Y estaba también algo así como contenta de que no tuviera una novia seria o alguien por la que tuviera sentimientos.

Tal vez era egoísta, ya que eso significaba que había estado solo durante mucho tiempo, pero le gustaba que fuera la primera mujer que le había importado a él así.

—De todos modos —admitió Naruto, su voz incluso más gruñona de lo normal—, cometí el error de acostarme con la mujer equivocada. Aparentemente era la amante de un comandante de la Coalición y…

Hinata jadeó, horrorizada e incrédula a la vez.

—¿Te enviaron a ese agujero del infierno solo porque te follaste a alguna puta?

Le lanzó una mirada irónica. Al igual que ella, parecía haber recurrido a la amarga ironía como la única forma de manejar el vivir en el espacio de la Coalición.

—Casi tan bueno como el allanamiento, ¿no es cierto?

No estaba segura de si quería llorar o reír, así que se conformó con apretarlo entre sus brazos.

—Dios mío, Naruto. Y estuviste allí más de un año. ¿Cómo lo soportaste?

La estaba agarrando con tanta fuerza que temía que le rompiera las costillas. Pero no quería que la soltara.

No era un hombre sentimental, y no era abiertamente emocional.

Pero lo entendía de todos modos.

Y en este momento, estaba dejando claro que necesitaba desesperadamente aferrarse a ella por temor a perder lo que era tan importante para él.

Eso habría sido suficiente. La admisión que podía sentir en el agarre de él. Pero para su sorpresa, logró moldear sus sentimientos en palabras.

—No lo habría conseguido sin ti —murmuró.

**_Continuará..._**


	8. Epílogo

**_Epílogo_**

Hinata se despertó por sí misma.

La cama ya le era familiar: grande, limpia y cómoda. Y había una tenue luz brillando desde el pasillo.

Ya no dormía nunca en la más absoluta oscuridad.

Pero cuando se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos, vio que el otro lado de la cama estaba vacío. Las sábanas estaban calientes y arrugadas en el lugar en que él había estado durmiendo, pero Naruto ya no estaba en la cama.

No estaba sorprendida o particularmente preocupada. Supo de inmediato dónde estaba.

A veces simplemente volvía a dormirse cuando se despertaba y descubría que él había desaparecido. Pero esta era la tercera noche de esta semana. Entonces rodó fuera de la cama y salió descalza de la casa.

Ambas lunas estaban casi llenas, y la noche era clara, por lo que había mucha luz que iluminaba el amplio patio y los campos en pendiente que rodeaban la casa. El rancho de Naruto era enorme, y le había costado semanas familiarizarse con las interminables extensiones de tierra. Pero sabía a dónde iba ahora.

La suave hierba estaba fresca bajo sus pies, y deseó haberse puesto una bata alrededor de su camisón sin mangas, antes de haber salido fuera. El clima aquí era más suave que en la Tierra, pero las noches eran frescas en esta época del año.

Encontró a Naruto exactamente donde esperaba que estuviera.

Estaba tendido sobre una manta en la cima de una colina detrás de la casa principal. No llevaba puesta una camisa, pero llevaba unos suaves pantalones que usualmente se ponía para dormir. Tenía los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza y estaba mirando las estrellas en el cielo.

No giró la cabeza, ni habló cuando se acercó, pero cuando se tumbó junto a él, tiró de ella contra su lado y mantuvo su brazo alrededor de ella.

—¿Tuviste otra? —murmuró, sintiendo como si necesitara hablar suavemente para no perturbar la serenidad tranquila de la noche.

—Sí.

Naruto había estado teniendo pesadillas semi-regularmente desde que habían escapado. Podría pasar semanas sin una, pero luego algo, generalmente estrés o una perturbación emocional, las volvía a provocar.

Sus pesadillas siempre eran las mismas. Estar atrapado en un pequeño espacio en la oscuridad. Estando impotente para salir, para responder, para moverse.

Los dos meses de Hinata en la prisión también la habían traumatizado. Pero Naruto había estado encerrado un año más que ella.

—Es la tercera vez esta semana. —Le acarició el pecho, disfrutando de la sensación de carne firme, de músculos duros y vello áspero. Su cuerpo seguía siendo tan fuerte y musculoso como lo había sido en prisión. Era un hombre físico, y trabajaba duro todos los días en este rancho.

Hinata también trabajaba duro, pero era un trabajo que había llegado a amar tanto como Naruto. Él criaba una especie de ganado híbrido que había sido traído aquí desde la Tierra varias generaciones atrás.

También tenía caballos, y a Hinata le había encantado aprender a montar.

Había muchos planetas como este en el espacio de la Coalición… en la periferia, ignorados por aquellos que detentaban la autoridad, rústicos y atrasados en la concepción popular.

Pero a Hinata le encantaba la simplicidad y belleza natural, especialmente dado que la belleza natural de la Tierra y de los principales planetas de la Coalición había sido utilizada desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Y también le gustaba lo lejos que este planeta estaba de la mirada de la Coalición. Se sentía en paz aquí. Y en casa. Por primera vez en su vida.

—Siento si te desperté. —La voz de Naruto era baja y brusca, pero su mano era suave mientras acariciaba su cabello—. Traté de ser silencioso.

—No me despertaste. Creo que simplemente sé cuándo no estás en la cama conmigo.

—A veces duermo mejor aquí.

No era difícil entender por qué. Si tu miedo era estar encerrado, encajonado, entonces los vastos campos, el cielo infinito, y el aire fresco de este lugar era posiblemente lo más lejano a ello. A veces Naruto simplemente no podía soportar estar dentro.

Cuando la noche era tan hermosa como esta, Hinata apenas podía culparlo.

Así que se arrastró y se envolvió en él, acariciando las fuertes líneas de su cara con una mano.

—No habías tenido tres pesadillas en una semana durante mucho tiempo. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

Debía ser algo inquietante para él. Siempre sería el tipo fuerte y silencioso, y nunca derramaría todos sus sentimientos como ella lo hacía, pero habían progresado mucho en su relación durante los últimos ocho meses. Y siembre era honesto con ella cuando le preguntaba directamente.

La miró, sus ojos azules reflejando una expresión que veía mucho ahora, compuesta de ternura, posesividad, y algo parecido a la admiración.

—Eres tan hermosa. —Extendió la mano para empujar sus oscuros rizos hacia atrás desde donde habían estado rozando su pecho. Lo había dejado crecer mucho y lo lavaba una o dos veces al día.

Sonrió, aunque estaba profundamente conmovida por el simple cumplido.

—No intentes distraerme con halagos —Le dijo—. ¿Te ha preocupado algo? ¿Tiene algo que ver con esto?

Poniendo su mano izquierda sobre su pecho, ella bajó la vista hacia el anillo en su dedo, el que le había dado en la última semana.

Regalar a una mujer un anillo de diamantes para un compromiso era una costumbre pasada de moda que ya no era seguida por la mayoría de las parejas: el consenso general etiquetaba al pequeño ritual de obsoleto y fuera de la sintonía de los valores y sensibilidades de la Coalición.

Pero Naruto era un chico a la vieja usanza. Y cuando le pidió que se casara con él la semana anterior, le había dado el anillo de diamantes que llevaba puesto.

Era el mejor regalo que Hinata había recibido jamás.

Naruto recogió la mano de ella de su pecho, y dejó un beso en su palma.

—No me estoy arrepintiendo, si eso es lo que piensas.

—No pensé en eso. —Se movió encima de él, su cadera rozando su ingle. Y se sorprendió y complació al sentir que se había puesto un poco duro, solo por tener su cuerpo sobre el de él—. Pero me preguntaba si estabas preocupado por algo relacionado con nosotros.

No respondió de inmediato. Solo siguió acariciando su pelo distraídamente. Entonces, finalmente murmuró:

—Creo que sabes lo que es.

—Lo hago —admitió, inclinándose para presionar un beso justo en la comisura de su boca—. Pero, ¿crees que puedes contármelo de todos modos?

Él cerró los ojos y respiró hondo en un esfuerzo consciente para romper las defensas del estoicismo que le vino naturalmente y que se había solidificado hasta un grado alarmante durante su experiencia en el Hold.

Pero había recorrido un largo camino desde entonces, y ahora le dijo la verdad.

—Todavía no creo que te merezca. No merezco ser tan feliz. Después de la forma en que actué allí… después de a lo que llegué allí.

Hinata exhaló, discretamente aliviada de que finalmente lo hubiera dicho.

—Eso es una tontería —susurró, ajustándose para apoyar su mejilla en el pecho de él, pensando que se sentiría más cómodo hablando de esto si no le estaba mirando.

—Lo sé. Pero a veces me sentí… como un animal allí.

Ella frunció el ceño, acariciando el costado de su plano vientre.

—No eras un animal. Vi quién eras realmente. Sabía que eras fuerte, pero también podía ver tu… tu humanidad. Eso por eso por lo que te elegí.

—Tal vez viste un atisbo de ella, pero no me quedaba mucho en ese momento. Cuando te vi por primera vez, te deseé mucho. Eras tan hermosa y valiente, e intocada por la sombría realidad del Hold. Eras la única luz que había visto en ese año oscuro. Lo quería, así que simplemente lo tomé.

Nunca había compartido tanto sobre cómo se había sentido la primera vez que la había visto, o cual había sido su motivación para ir a luchar por ella. A pesar de la seriedad de la conversación, Hinata se conmovió por su admisión. Y sintió una pequeña emoción de placer femenino porque había provocado tal reacción en este hombre poderoso.

—No lo tomaste —Se opuso—. Te lo ofrecí. ¿Habrías salido de tu celda si no te hubiera hecho saber que quería que lo hicieras?

—No —admitió lentamente.

—Lo ves. Deja de castigarte. No eras perfecto; al principio, eras insensible y agresivo. Pero tampoco era perfecta. Y si hubiera estado en esa prisión por mí misma durante un año, habría sido mucho menos humana de lo que fuiste tú conmigo.

Él no respondió, pero una de sus manos se había deslizado para ahuecarle el trasero.

—Te amo, Naruto —murmuró, inclinándose para poder mirar a su cara. Su cabello se derramó alrededor de ambos—. Me enamoré de ti en esa cárcel. No me habría enamorado de alguien que simplemente tomara egoístamente lo que quisiera de mí. Diste tanto como tomaste.

Por un solo momento, sus ojos se vieron casi angustiados y desesperados.

—Eso espero.

Al darse cuenta de que no iba a ser capaz de convencerlo para que la creyera, se inclinó para besarlo profunda, suavemente, con amor. Él respondió de inmediato, sus manos agarrándola y abriendo su boca hambrientamente a la suya.

Cuando ella rompió el beso, murmuró contra su boca.

—¿Eres feliz, Naruto?

—Sabes que soy feliz. De ahí es de donde viene toda la culpa.

Lo besó de nuevo, rozando sus dedos a lo largo de la piel tensa de su cuero cabelludo, sintiendo la tenue textura de su cabello rubio que él todavía se afeitaba corto.

—¿Cómo de feliz eres?

Él no quería soltar sus labios, pero cuando finalmente se separó para respirar trabajosamente, dijo:

—Siento como si cada sueño que he tenido siempre, incluso aquellos que nunca supe que tenía, se han hecho realidad.

Ella quiso derretirse de puro gozo y ternura. Frotó su cuerpo contra el suyo duro, dándose cuenta de que se había puesto más erecto.

—Yo también —suspiró, besando unas pequeñas líneas alrededor de su rostro—. Así de feliz soy yo también. Estaba sola y sin rumbo toda mi vida. Y tú eres el único que me ha ayudado a cambiar eso. Si soy feliz por poder estar contigo, ¿por qué deberías sentirte culpable por ello jamás?

Naruto la había agarrado por las caderas y estaba sujetando su pelvis contra la suya, y ella soltó un maullido de placer al sentir su erección contra su ingle.

—Buena pregunta —murmuró, dándole un pequeño ánimo.

Decidiendo que había pasado el momento de conversar, Hinata se quitó el camisón por encima de su cabeza para quedar desnuda al aire libre y bajo el cielo nocturno. Naruto alcanzó para ahuecar y acariciar sus pechos mientras ella le empujaba hacia abajo sus pantalones para poder liberar su pene.

Estaba completamente excitada cuando se alineó sobre él y se deslizó hacia abajo para envainar su erección en su coño. Lo montó lentamente durante un minuto, meciéndose sobre su cuerpo tumbado y disfrutando de la sensual sensación de su polla deslizándose en su interior.

Se quedó quieto y la miró moverse, sus ojos nunca dejaron su cara y cuerpo desnudo.

Después de unos minutos, sin embargo, el cuerpo de él se tensó y sus manos se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de sus caderas.

— Hinata —dijo con voz densa—. ¿Puedes correrte, nena?

A ella no le importaba si se corría o no. Su corazón estaba demasiado lleno de todo lo demás para sentirse particularmente urgente sobre un orgasmo. Entonces se inclinó y susurró:

—Si quieres tomar el control, puedes hacerlo.

Evidentemente, Naruto quería tomar el relevo. La giró, manteniendo su cuerpo en su lugar para que su pene no se saliera de su resbaladizo canal. Luego comenzó a embestir entre sus piernas. Cuando ella dobló sus rodillas, él las agarró y se las empujó más cerca de su pecho.

Hinata jadeó al sentirlo dentro de ella desde este nuevo ángulo y por la forma en que estaba sacudiendo con fuerza su cuerpo contra el blando suelo.

En la cara de Naruto había brotado un brillo de sudor, y la miraba con hambre y amor.

—Tan bueno —rechinó—. Tan hermosa. Tan bueno. Te amo tanto.

Ella gimió ante sus palabras y por la intensificación de las sensaciones en su interior. Sabía cuánto la amaba, la necesitaba, la adoraba, y nunca había sabido lo que era que alguien se sintiera de esa manera por ella antes. La forma en que su amor había comenzado podría haber complicado las cosas, pero eso no cambiaba la realidad de ahora.

Y ella iba a correrse. Sabiendo que la amaba. Y sabiendo que lo amaba.

Su cuerpo se apretó en preparación mientras sus empujes se hacían rápidos y duros.

Entonces gritó sin palabras cuando la tensión se hizo añicos dentro de ella, su cuerpo temblando y apretándose, y arrastrándolo a él también al clímax.

Él reclamó sus labios mientras se corría, gimiendo en su boca y acariciando sus labios torpemente con su lengua. Ella le devolvió el beso, todavía gimoteando por el placer de su orgasmo.

Yacieron juntos en una maraña de saciados miembros desnudos hasta que unos ladridos interrumpieron la tranquila noche.

Hinata soltó una risa cuando volvió su cabeza para ver a un perro anaranjado y grande que se acercaba corriendo.

—Tienes que enseñarle —dijo apretando a Naruto con sus piernas y brazos—, que no estoy en problemas cada vez que grito.

Naruto se rió entre dientes también, las deliciosas vibraciones de su diversión sacudiendo todo su cuerpo.

—Él se preocupa. Kurama es un perro muy devoto.

Hinata se quedó asombrada y encantada cuando supo que el perro que Naruto había amado tan profundamente estaba todavía vivo. Por la forma en que había hablado de él en prisión, había supuesto que el perro había muerto.

Pero Kurama todavía estaba vivo. Y el socio de Naruto, el hombre que generosamente había mantenido el rancho en funcionamiento durante la larga ausencia de él, también se había asegurado que Kurama estuviera bien atendido.

Casi había llorado ese primer día, cuando Naruto se había reunido con el perro que claramente lo adoraba. Tuvo que hacer una salida rápida, para que Naruto no la viera dominada por una emoción tan tonta.

Pero Kurama tenía la lamentable costumbre de acudir al rescate cada vez que ella gritaba de alguna forma. Si realmente estuviera en problemas, sería muy conveniente. Pero la mayoría de las veces estaba gritando por una emoción totalmente diferente.

Kurama husmeó alrededor de la cara de Hinata para asegurarse que estaba bien. Ella le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, y Naruto le dio instrucciones para que se tumbara a corta distancia de la manta de ellos.

El pene de Naruto se había ablandado dentro de ella y su semen estaba escapando de su coño, pero no quería moverse y no quería soltarlo. Amaba la sensación de su peso. Le encantaba ver el cielo despejado, interminable y vibrante sobre ella. Y le encantaba la tierna seguridad de saber que estaba en los brazos de Naruto. Estaba en casa.

De la nada, preguntó:

—Cuando luchaste contra Toneri por mí y me llevaste a tu celda, si te hubiera dicho que no, que no follaría contigo, ¿me habrías obligado de todos modos? O ¿me habrías echado de la celda si me hubiera negado?

Naruto se tomó mucho tiempo para contestar. Él acarició su nariz en el cuello de ella y respiró profundamente mientras consideraba su respuesta. Luego dijo:

—No. Ya casi había desaparecido, casi era un animal, pero nunca te habría forzado o te habría echado fuera.

Era una admisión que necesitaba que hiciera Naruto. Para él, no para ella.

Ella ya lo había sabido.

Hinata había elegido al hombre correcto en los primeros minutos en el Hold. Si hubiera escogido a cualquier otro para protegerla, para darle su cuerpo, su vida habría sido completamente diferente. No habría tenido este futuro.

No habría tenido a Naruto.

Así que se aferró a él, con tanta fuera como él la sostenía a ella, sabiendo que ninguno de ellos dejaría ir al otro.

Pero habló con una voz burlona y victoriosa que hizo gruñir a Naruto.

Y todo lo que dijo fue:

—Eso es lo que pensé.

**_FIN_**

**_Espero que hayan disfrutado de la adaptación, este libro es de Claire Kent y se llama Resistir de la Serie Hold 1._**


End file.
